pokemon Ninja Trainers
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are sent to the pokemon world after Naruto and Sasuke first fight and Kakashi is unable to stop them in time can the two live in a world they know nothing about and how will they help Ash and CO In Kanto with the evil Team Rocket. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N well this is a challenge from Storylover213 has given to a pokemon/Naruto cross over. So I hope that you like it. I do not own pokemon/Naruto.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**"****Inner Sakura and Kyuubi"**_

"Pokedex"

**Chapter 1 A new world a new home**

Sakura was running the fastest that she had ever done in her life so she could try and stop her two team mats attack. Sasuke with his Chidori and Naruto with his Rasengan she knew that they would kill each other with this attack. So she did the only thing that she could think of at that was to run and try to stop them from killing each other.

"Stop it you guys we're friends!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi saw this happening and tried to get to them in time and stop their attacks from killing all three students. Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan were now too close for him to even stop the two from combining and killing all three.

"_No I can't stop them in time, their going to kill each other." _Kakashi thought.

All Kakashi saw the Rasengan and Chidori hit each other throwing Naruto and Sasuke back knocking Sasuke out. Naruto's Rasengan was stronger than Sasuke's Chidori, but Kakashi knew Sakura was in the most danger of the three; seeing as she had nothing to protect herself with. Before Sakura knew what was happening, the two attacks met and a deep violet portal was formed.

Sakura had little time to do anything but to grab hold on something which was a metal pipe that was on the hospital roof. All Sakura could do now was hold on for dear life as she looked at Kakashi who had hold of Sasuke while Naruto was a little closer to her and was trying to get to her. He could see that Sakura was losing her grip as she only had her left hand on it and Naruto could see this.

"I can't hold on anymore somebody please help me!" Sakura yelled with tears as she lost her grip and was flying towards the portal and knew that this was the end for her.

"No Sakura-chan I'm coming!" He yelled as he dove in front of her and grabbed her left hand with his right hand.

Sakura just looked at Naruto right into his eyes and she could see that he was not going to let her go. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I won't let you go!" Naruto yelled.

"Please Naruto if you don't let me go then you'll die too!" She yelled.

"I don't care I won't let someone I love die like this!" He yelled but Sakura knew that Naruto hurt his left arm.

"Naruto you need to let me go please!" Sakura yelled as more tears came down her face as she saw Naruto lost his grip.

Kakashi just helplessly watched as the two were pulled into the vortex both screaming with their eyes closed. Soon the two young Genins were gone as he saw the vortex was now closed and Kakashi didn't know what to do next. He knew that other people must have seen what went on and must have seen the two Genins pulled in.

Just then two Anbu came to see what had happened. "What happened here? The Hokage saw this Vortex thing!" One of the Anbu in a cat mask asked.

Kakashi then started to tell the two Anbu what had happened with Sasuke and Naruto and that Sakura tired to stop them. How Naruto tired to save Sakura from death and that the two were pulled into the vortex because of his students Rasengan and Chidori.

"We have to tell the Hokage about this, you take the Uchiha inside the hospital while I'll take Kakashi to see the Hokage." The Anbu said to the man with a bear mask on.

With that all four left the roof while the Anbu who had Sasuke went down stars the other Anbu along with Kakashi went to see the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Later on Kakashi was telling Tsunade the same thing that he said to the Anbu about what happened. Tsunade was angry at the two for fighting but on the inside she smiled that Naruto did everything he could to save her even telling that he loved her.<p>

But something in side her heart told her that the two were still alive. "So what do you want us to do lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked trying to mask the pain of his two student's death.

Tsunade could see this all too easy. _"It must be hard for him, first losing his team and now his two students." _Tsunade thought to herself.

"So when will hold the funeral for my two students?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade just smiled at Kakashi. "There is not going to be one Kakashi as something tells me they are not dead!" Tsunade said smiling.

Kakashi was shocked at what she had just said to him that they were not dead. "What to you mean Lady Hokage?" He said still very shocked at what she said.

Tsunade only gave a light chuckle at this. "Naruto is too stubborn to die, and he would never let anything happen to Sakura."

Tsunade the got out off her chair and looked out the window. "I don't know where they are right now, but my heart tells me that they are alive!" Tsunade said to him.

"I just hope that you are right about that lady Hokage!" Kakashi said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with the two young Genins were asleep or rather unconscious from what happened to them. Slowly Sakura started to wake up and she slowly looked around her to only see white corridor all around her. Sakura also saw light blue light swish past her like she was moving.<p>

"Am I dead and is this heaven?" She asked herself. Sakura then looked to her right to see Naruto who like her was still unconscious.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up please are you alright?" She asked.

As she slowly floated towards Naruto and started to shake him to get a response from him but he did nothing at all. This only started to worry Sakura that something could be wrong with him but what? Was all Sakura could think about right now were they dead or were they not Sakura didn't know.

Sakura then remembered what Naruto said to her. _"Did Naruto say he loves me?" _She asked herself.

Just then her Inner self appears in her head. _**"Even though Naruto can be an idiot, Naruto came through and risked his own life to save us!" **_Inner Sakura said while thinking.

"_I know I'm just too shocked, but what should I do?" _Sakura asked herself. _"I guess I will have to wait and see what the future brings."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Just then Naruto started to wake up and like Sakura he too looked around but he didn't see Sakura at first. "Sakura-chan where are you?" Naruto asked not knowing that she was behind him.

Sakura just put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm right here Naruto and don't worry I'm fine!" She told him with a smile.

Naruto only smiled at Sakura. "Well I'm just happy that your alright Sakura-chan I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He told when suddenly both he and Sakura fond them self's in a long corridor.

Sakura looked around and saw what looked like the basement of a boiler room or a sub-level of a power plant, with pipes running across the ceiling and the floor being flooded over with water. Sakura didn't know what was going on and that scared her more then anything she looked over to Naruto to see it he knew what was wrong. But looking at his face Sakura knew that just by looking at his face that Naruto knew where they were right now.

"Naruto where are we?" She asked.

Naruto never got a chance to say anything to her as the two heard evil laughter coming from the darkness. Naruto just looked back to Sakura who was holding on to his right arm with fear in her eyes.

Naruto then looked at her. "Sakura I want you to stay here, and wait to I get back and don't follow me alright!" He told before walking off to the Kyuubi.

Once he was gone Sakura didn't know why Naruto wanted her to stay here but something told her that she had to find out, what Naruto was hiding from her. So Sakura slowly went after him making sure Naruto didn't know that she was following him.

It didn't take long until she saw Naruto stop in front of a big caged door which only confused her to why he was here.

"_Why is Naruto standing in front of this cage?" _She asked as she looked on.

"_**What do you want brat? I'm trying to sleep here!" **_A malevolent voice said to Naruto. This only made Sakura tremble at the sound.

"I want to know what's going on here fox why did Sakura and I get dragged in here. More impotently why was Sakura-chan dragged in my mind?" Naruto shouted at the Fox asking what he knew.

All Sakura heard was laughter from the thing that was in the cage. _**"So that little pink haired harpy is here too then? This is good I may not be able to kill you brat but I can kill her!" **_The Kyuubi said laughing moving closer to Naruto so he was now out of the shadows.

This only no scared Sakura but confused her at what she was seeing the Kyuubi or the nine tailed fox demon that was killed by the Fourth Hokage. Sakura wondered what it was doing in side of Naruto but she didn't like the way it talked about her or what it wanted to do.

Sakura then heard Naruto yell at the Fox. "If you even touch her I'll make sure that you die!" He yelled.

Sakura just smiled at what Naruto said but the Kyuubi only laughed at him. _**"Don't forget brat the only way that I can die is if you die!" **_The Kyuubi said laughing as he looked right at her with an evil smile.

"_He knows that I'm here!" _Sakura thought to herself.

"_**You are such a fool brat you didn't even know that she followed you here to me!" **_The Kyuubi said laughing. _**"You might as well come out girl not only can I see you but I can smell you too!" **_He finished of with a laugh.

Naruto just slowly looked back and saw the girl he loved was looking at the Kyuubi in fear in her eyes.

"Sakura what are you doing here I told you to wait back there." He told her.

"I wanted to know what was going on Naruto, and now I know you have the Kyuubi in you!" She said to him. But the way Naruto looked at her she didn't hate him or was scared of him she was hurt that he never told her.

Naruto then saw the tears go down her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Naruto I thought we were friends?" She yelled.

Naruto just moved closer to her. "Sakura I didn't want you to hate me like most of the village did all my life!" He explained to her. "I thought that if I told you about the Kyuubi you would hate me too, and wouldn't want anything to do with me!" Naruto said to her trying not to cry.

Sakura then knew why people always hated or ignored him it wasn't because of his pranks or that he was loud. It was because he had the nine tailed fox in him that was why he did all the things that he did it was so that people not see him a demon but as him.

Sakura was still hurt that Naruto never told her about this but she knew that if her life happened like Naruto's she wouldn't tell people too.

"It's alright Naruto I don't hate you Naruto you're a hero, that keeps the fox back so that he never gets free." She said to him with a smile. "I don't think that I would ever be able to handle something like that I would be like Gaara or just let the fox out by now!"

Meanwhile the Kyuubi was just laughing at the two. _**"Is this over yet? All this emotion is making me sick get out of here brat before I decided to tell the Pink haired harpy what you did!" **_The Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

"_What dose that Fox mean?" _Sakura thought to herself.

The Kyuubi just laughed when he saw her confused face. _**"I guess you don't know then do you? Well let me tell you then since I love to see the brat suffer!" **_He said laughing at her and Naruto.

Naruto all ready knew what the Kyuubi was going to say. _**"Do you remember when the Uchiha brat wanted to kiss you forehead?" **_He asked her as Sakura remembered what he said to her.

Sakura then had a flash back as what Sasuke said to her. "Sakura, you have such a large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." She remembered Sasuke telling her. "Just kidding that's something Naruto would say." Was what she remembered and it still confused her a lot.

The Kyuubi only laughed even more at this. _**"You still don't get it do you? Well I guess I'll have to just tell you then it was Naruto!" **_He said with a fox grin.

"He did what?" She asked. _"Why would he do that to me?" _Sakura asked but remembered what Sasuke or Naruto asked about him.

"_He just wanted to know what I thought of him, oh god he heard that I hate him and I told him that he was annoying! But he still nice to me he must really love me even after all I've done to him!" _She thought to herself. _"Why is he still so nice to me?"_

"It's alright Naruto I understand why you did it!" She said.

Just then two Genins were pulled out off Naruto's mind and saw the same white corridor and the light blue light that passed them. Just then the two noticed that the white corridor was getting even brighter so bright then they had to closer their eyes.

"Naruto I can't see!" Sakura yelled as she covered her eyes while Naruto did the same.

The next thing they knew they were both on a dirt road with some trees around them it was also a nice sunny day from what they saw. The two Genins just looked around wondering where they were right now.

"So Sakura-chan where do you think we are?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

Sakura just looked around she didn't know anything about this place. "I don't think we're in Konoha anymore Naruto!" She said thinking where they could be right now.

Just then it started to rain and it was raining hard which only made Sakura angry. "Oh well this is just perfect now we're getting wet!" She yelled.

As this was going on the two ninja heard someone yelling at the. "Hey get off the road!" the voice yelled at them.

Both Naruto and Sakura saw a boy who was ten years old riding an orange bike with a basket. The two couldn't really see him that well but they saw he had a hat on the also so that he was being chased by something that caught up to him. Just then the bike that he was on went over a hill but he feel on to the road that Naruto and Sakura were on.

The two ninja went running up to him to see if he was alright Sakura was shocked at the yellow animal she saw. Naruto on the other hand went over to the kid who had failing down on the ground too. "Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Naruto saw that this kid had strange cloths on him he saw that he saw wearing a red and white cap on. Green gloves on his hands a blue and white jacket on him with a black t-shirt on, he also had like blue trousers on a pair of white and black trainers on. And on his back was a green backpack

He then looked up at Naruto and the blond ninja saw to z marks on his face. "Yeah I'm alright." He said.

The kid started too looked around for something until he saw Sakura holding what he was looking for. "Oh no Pikachu!" He yelled. "Is he alright?" He asked.

Sakura only nodded her head everyone the looked at the flock of birds that were coming at them. Sakura saw that the boy with the cape took out a strange white and red ball with a black strip around it and a button.

"Pikachu get inside!" He said as he pushed the button making the ball bigger. While Pikachu just looked at him. "I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside then maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu please listen to me and go inside after that then, after that just trust me!" He said as he gave to Ball to Sakura. "Please make sure he goes in?" He asked while Pikachu just wandered what he was doing. "Pika"

With that he got up in front of the birds with his arms spread protecting Pikachu and both Naruto and Sakura. "Spearow's do you know who I am? I'm Ash from Pallet town and I am destined to be the world's number one pokemon master!" Ash yelled at them. "I can't be defeated by the likes you!"

Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked at what he said and at the things he was saying Pikachu was just looking at his trainer.

"I'm going to capture and defeat you all you hear me!" Ash continued to tell all the Spearows which shocked even Pikachu. "Come and get me! Pikachu go inside the poke ball it's the only way" He yelled while Pikachu just looked at the poke ball, with that the Spearows all started to fly towards him. While Pikachu jumped out off Sakura arms and went running to Ash.

Lighting was all anyone could hear right now everything went in slow motion as the flock of Spearows went for Ash as was Pikachu. While both Naruto and Sakura tried to get Pikachu only to see him jump on Ash's shoulders who looked back at his little friend. With that Pikachu jumped right in between both Ash and the Spearows just as the lighting hit Pikachu and he use it Thunderbolt on them.

At this time both Naruto and Sakura were right behind Ash and they too got caught in the Thunderbolt along with Ash. This sent the three flying backwards all over the hill side you could see Pikachu's Thunderbolt and how big it was. Soon the rain stopped and the sun came out from the clouds the three humans slowly woke up to the sun shinning on them.

Ash just smiled at Pikachu. "Well we beat them!" Ash said weakly while Pikachu just nodded. "Chu."

While Naruto and Sakura slowly got up making sure they were alright when all three humans and Pikachu heard something above them. To see a bird like pokemon that was covered in a gold aura that was heading towards the rainbow.

Ash then moved to look at it not knowing that his pokedex was out. "What's that?" He asked.

Just then the pokedex went off. "There is no data there are still pokemon yet to be identified!" It said to which Ash looked at the moment it started talking. As the pokemon went over the rainbow and disappeared.

The two ninjas just looked at the pokedex wondering what it was as they have never seen anything like this before. Sakura then looked at the bike that Ash was ridding before he met them she then looked at Ash as he came over to the two.

"Hey I just want to say thank you for helping me out!" Ash said holding on to Pikachu. "Oh by the was my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be a pokemon master." Ash said smiling at the two

Sakura just smiled back. "Well I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Naruto Uzumaki!" She said to him.

"Nice to meet the two of you so what town do you come from?" He asked.

But both Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other not knowing what they should tell him, the two looked at each other wondering if they should tell him since they were now stuck in this world with out a way back home.

"Well you see the thing is Ash we're not from this world." Sakura said to Ash as the three made their way to Viridian city to help Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked the two.

"Well you see the thing is…" Sakura then went on to tell what happened to them, where they were from. But they left out the Kyuubi Ash was shocked at what they had told him that the two kids in front of him were ninjas.

"Wow so I guess that you're both stuck here then? Well until we can find a way to get you back home you can come with me!" Ash said with a smile on his face.

Sakura looked over to Naruto who just had a big smile on his face. "Sure we'll go with it could be fun!" Naruto yelled still smiling. "But could you tell us what Pokemon are first?" Naruto asked.

"I want too know that as well Ash?" Sakura asked smiling.

Soon Ash told the two all that he knew about pokemon and how not so well he started off just by getting up late.

"Wait so the only reason that you got Pikachu was because you sleeping in late!" Sakura said shocked.

Ash just laughed "Yeah just let's say when I got Pikachu he decided to give me a Thundershock."

Sakura then remembered something about the bike she saw. "Oh by the way I'm sorry but you bike got toasted!" Sakura said but saw Ash go pale in the face at what she said.

One thought was going on in his head right now. _"That girl with the red heir is going to kill me!" _Ash thought to himself.

With that the three humans went on their way to Viridian city none of them knew of the people they would meet. Or the evils that they would have to face on their adventures or the pokemon they would see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well this first chapter of this story is done and I hope that you like it now this fic will focus on the Kanto Sage and it will go on like that. So please read and review and let me know what you think of it. Also I need a beta reader as well so please send me a PM, also updates may take some time to come out but will come up.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pokemon Emergency!

**A/N well here is another chapter for you all and I hope that you all like it as much as you did the last. Also just so you know this will be NaruSaku later on and maybe Ash and Misty too but I don't know yet. Oh and one other thing I will not always do a character description as some of them are hard to do. Anyway I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking" _

"_**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 2 Pokemon Emergency!**

It was sundown in Viridian City now, everything was nice and peaceful for all the people who lived in the city. Just then a voice started talking over the speaker to everyone that was in Viridian City. "Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! With have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in our area, be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers, I repeat be on the look out for suspicious looking-" Just then the woman with blue hair stopped, her name was Officer Jenny and she looked out the window, only to see Ash, Naruto and Sakura along with Pikachu. "Speak of the devil!" She said in shock as she watches the three running as fast as they could.

Jenny could see that the three were very dirty from the rain storm and the three youngsters had just fallen into the mud from what she could tell.

As the three passed by, Jenny had grabbed Ash by the back of his jacket. "Hold it!" She yelled at him, while Ash, Naruto and Sakura looked at her confused at why she had stopped them. "And where do the three of you think your going with that pokemon?"

With that Jenny let go, while Ash looked at her but not at all happy. "This is my pokemon and its hurt and I need to get it to the hospital right away!" Ash yelled.

Jenny then bent down to look at Pikachu and realised that he was telling the truth. "Oh I'm sorry I thought that you might be stealing it, just show me you're I.D and you can go?" She asked him.

This only confused the young trainer as well as the two ninjas. "I.D I don't have any you've seen me and Pikachu just came from Pallet and we…" But he was interrupted by Jenny.

"You know you three are the sixth person I've seen from Pallet today." Jenny said to the three.

Both Naruto and Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "Oh me and Naruto aren't from Pallet town, you see we found Ash was in trouble and decided to help him, it was the best we could do Sakura said knowing that she had to do all the talking in case Naruto said something that he shouldn't.

Jenny then looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "Oh that's all right." It was then that Jenny looked back at Ash.

"You mean that Gary and the others also came here too?" Ash asked sound a little depressed at this.

"You know it's very strange for someone to carry a pokemon around in his arms and not in a poke ball? How do I know that you didn't steal that pokemon? Since you don't have any I.D?" She asked with a smile.

"Please let us through we wouldn't steal any pokemon!" Ash said.

"Ash is right we know that stealing is wrong!" Naruto shouted while Sakura looked at the wanted poster with two people on it.

Sakura could see two people but not their eyes the woman had long red hair while the man had blue hair. Both of them where wearing a uniform with a red letter R on their chest.

"Please I need to hurry so I can get Pikachu to the Hospital, please Miss!" Ash said to jenny when she saw the pokedex in Ash's jacket pocket.

"Hey what's that in your pocket?" She asked, as she saw something in Ash's blue jacket.

Ash was confused as he took out his pokedex. "What? Oh you mean this?" He asked and showed it to her.

But Jenny only took it out of his hands and smiled. "This is perfect this will solve everything a pokedex!" She yelled showing it to no one at all.

"Hey Sakura do you who she's showing the pokedex to?" Naruto asked. While Sakura just shock her head.

"Let's see, if you're the real deal." She said as she pushed a few buttons.

Just then a robotic voice went off. "I'm Dexter a pokedex programmed by professor Oak for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet, My function is to provide Ash with information and advise concerning pokemon and their training, if lost or stolen I can not be replaced."

Ash was shocked at this and from the look that he had on his face it was as if he didn't know that his pokedex was his I.D. "Wow I didn't know that my Pokedex was my I.D can we please take Pikachu to the pokemon centre now?" Ash asked with a weak smile.

"Don't worry I can get you there in no time at all!" She said giving the three a wink.

* * *

><p>Some time later jenny came out with her motor cycle with a side car which shocked both Sakura and Naruto since they have never seen something like this. Jenny then looked at the three thinking how she could take all three to the pokemon centre.<p>

"Well two of you will have to go in the side car while one of you holds onto me." She said to the three.

After some time deciding Ash and Sakura got in the side car while Naruto holding onto Jenny Sakura did whisper to Naruto. Saying 'don't do anything perverted' Naruto just nodded to her not wanting to get her angry.

With everyone on Jenny got ready. "Now sit back hold on and don't yell." She told them but as she went speeding off the three yelled in fright more so with Naruto and Sakura, since this was there first time on a motor cycle or anything that went this fast. Ash used to go on rids that were fast when he was little so he was used to it but he was shocked.

As she drove off the smock from her motor cycle went into her girls face was coughing from it going into her face. The girl had red hair that was in a side ponytail little blue shorts a yellow top and red suspenders the girl was carrying a burnt out bike over her head showing that she was very strong.

"Hey what's the big idea? Get back here!" She yelled going after them.

Little did anyone know was that the wanted was pulled off by a hock as it was slowly pulled into a hot air balloon where two people looked at it?

"A wanted poster, how faltering!" Said the woman with long red hair her name was Jessie

"Faltering this poster makes me look terrible!" Said the man with blue hair who's name was James.

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you!" Jessie said to her comrade.

"Exactly." James said getting out a blue rose out while discarding the poster he had.

"We'll show these fools." Jessie said to James with slight anger.

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face!" James told her.

Just then a cat like pokemon opened it eyes and started to talk. "We're all sorry to see your face, just remember to keep your mind on what we need to do, and that to get rare and unusual pokemon, don't forget Meowth!"

"Absolutely!" Jessie said understanding what their mission was.

"But of cause!" James replied too.

"And just remember I'm the top cat!" Meowth said turning around."You got it!" James said to the cat. "Meowth!"

* * *

><p>It was night now and the three young friends were now almost at the pokemon centre all the people in the motor cycle could now see the building. Both ninjas were shocked to see a building this bit, the two thought that only the Hokage building was big or the hospital. "There it is!" She yelled to the three.<p>

The three youngsters thought that Jenny was going to stop and let them off at the bottom of the stars. But the three was very wrong as she started to even faster then before and with that she made her motor cycle jump up the stars. This gave both Sakura and Naruto the fright of their lives as the two could fell their hearts beating very fast, Naruto could hear the Kyuubi laughing at him.

Once the motor cycle hit the ground and started to slide across the ground, Naruto saw that the motor cycle heading toward glass doors and thought that they were going to smash them. But Naruto and Sakura were both shocked as the opened up on their own all the two could think right now was 'what else do they have in this world' since they were amazed with the technology.

Once the motor cycle had stopped at the front desk of the pokemon centre where an angry nurse with dark pink was looking at them. "We had a drive way you know!" She said not to happy at the four.

"This is a pokemon Emergency!" Jenny yelled.

"Please help it!" Ash yelled.

When the pink haired nurse saw Pikachu, she instantly went to work and called for a Chansey and a stretcher for it. When Chansey wheeled Pikachu through a pare of big metal door, the nurse turned her attention to Ash. "It looks like a Pikachu, we need to get it in the E.R fast!" The nurse said.

"We'll begin the treatment right away." She said as she put her clothes on.

Ash then went up to the nurse and wanted to ask her something, but she beat him to it. "Who are you?" She asked.

"This is Ash, the pokemons trainer." Jenny said as she pointed to him.

Ash then walked up hoping he could help. "If there's anything that I can do to just ask me please!" Ash begged her.

But the nurse didn't look very happy. "Yes if you plan on being a pokemon trainer then you don't let your pokemon battle until it's in this condition!"

"But you don't even know what happened?" Ash said to her.

"That doesn't matter now what's past is past, now we have to heal your Pikachu!" She yelled but the her face softened. "Don't worry everything will be fine, now if you want we have some bathrooms for you to use since it looks like you three need it." She said to them.

"Well I guess that my job is now done." Jenny as she went to leave she remembered that her motor cycle was in the lobby. "Oh will you look at that I left my motor cycle parked at the front desk!" Jenny said."Next time use the drive way!" The nurse said the nurse then left to help Pikachu. "Ash you have to wait in the waiting room."

Sakura then went and thanked her but since she didn't know her name she asked. "Thanks Miss, sorry I didn't catch your name?" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry about that, the names Joy!" With that she left the room.

Sakura then looked at the two boys behind her and smiled at them both. "Well boys I'm off to have a bath, and I don't want you peeping on me Naruto!" She warned her friend.

Ash was confused at first and decided not to even ask Naruto what she meant, so Ash then sat down. It didn't take long before it got to 8:00 when a green Pidgey came out saying it was now curfew. By this time both Naruto and Sakura had a bath while Ash just waited for Pikachu to come out.

Naruto at the time was looking around the pokemon centre while Sakura sat next to Ash to try and comfort him the best she could. "Don't worry Ash you heard what Joy said she'll do all she can!" She said in a soft voice to him.

Ash only slowly looked at her and smiled the best he could. "Thanks Sakura." Ash said he then at the video phones. "I think I'll call home." Ash said as he went over and called his mom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Pallet in the house of Ash Ketchum where the phone was ringing but just said ring, ring, ring phone call. It was at that time that a woman in a pink bath rob and a pink towel around her head and a face mask.<p>

Her name was Delia Ketchum and was the mother of Ash Ketchum, she picked up the phone. "Hello Ketchum residence."

"Hello mum its me." Ash said on the other side.

"Oh hi honey is everything ok? Where are you Ash?" She asked.

"The pokemon centre in Viridian City." Ash said to her but was still worried about Pikachu.

Delia was shocked by what he to her. "Your already in Viridian City! It took your father four days to get there when he started!" Delia said. "Oh he's going to be so proud of you, you're the apple of his eye!"

"Yeah a rotten apple!" He said with a frown on his face.

"Oh Ash don't get discouraged!" She told him, it was then that Sakura came up to him to try and help him.

"She's right you know Ash just have faith!" Sakura said with a smile.

What the two didn't know was that Delia was smiling at the two. "Oh Ash I didn't know that you had a girlfriend!" She said smiling at the two thinking that they were a couple.

When she said this to the two they were both shocked at what she told them even Naruto heard what she said to the two. Both Ash and Sakura only looked at each other they had their own thoughts going on in their head at what Delia said to them.

"_Why dose she think that me and Ash are together? I mean I just meet him." _Sakura thought._"Mum why do you also have to do this to me!" _He thought to himself not happy at what she had said. "Mum the two of us aren't together, I mean we, I just meet Sakura and her friend Naruto." Ash said to her.

"He's right Mrs Ketchum we're only friends!" The pink haired girl said.

"Oh my! Sorry dear I just thought that my little boy had found himself a girlfriend!" Delia told the girl still embarrassed.

Delia decided to change the topic. "Anyway keep up the good work son, and don't forget to change you underwear every single day!" She told him with a smile before hanging up.

Ash was now even more embarrassed then before a what his mom and just said to him and in front of his two new friends. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at what he heard his mom tell him, while Sakura who tried not to laugh, she just giggled softly.

* * *

><p>After that Ash walked away from the video phones until he saw a stone tablet with four pokemon on them. "Hey you two look at the top right of the tablet." Ash said to the two as they came running up to him and saw what he was talking about.<p>

The two ninjas were shocked at what they were looking at, it was the same pokemon they saw before they go to Viridian City. The three were so confused at this what could all this mean anyway, just then the three heard the phone ring on the pokemon centre computer.

"Hello this is Ash, who's calling?" He asked.

Just the three heard a voice behind them. "Over here, Ash its professor Oak don't you recognise me?"

"No professor I didn't recognise the back of your head!" Ash said as the three saw Oak look back at them.

"Oops wrong camera!" He said as he sorted out the screen, it went bank at first until the three could see his face. "There, I just spoke with your mother and she told me that you made it to the pokemon centre in Viridian City, is that correct?" He asked.

"Of cause I'm in Viridian City's pokemon centre professor I wouldn't be able to talk to you if I wasn't here." Ash said to him.

"You couldn't be talking to me if you were, Oh I see I dialled the pokemon centre in Viridian City and you picked up." Oak said."Yeah because that is where I am." Ash said while Naruto and Sakura just watched the two go on.

It was then that Oak went to tell Ash about the other trainers. "You know Ash the other pokemon trainers who left have also got there too! With no problem at all and I'm surprised that you got there so soon! You know when you left with Pikachu I had my doubts." He said to him while Ash just looked down in shame. "But when my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" Oak said smiling.

Ash was very nervous at this. "Well you know money isn't everything right!"

"Why do I even bother!" Oak on the other hand just turned his back on Ash as he said this.

"But I did see a flying pokemon like that one, it flew right over the rainbow!" He told Oak as he pointed at the pokemon that he saw that was right above him.

"Don't talk such nonsense Ash people have looked their entire lives looking for this pokemon

"But he did sir we saw it too." Sakura said to him.

"Well who are you then my dear I sure I've never seen you before or given you a starter pokemon?" He asked her.

"Well professor you see I meet the Sakura and her friend when I was on my way here-" Ash then went on and told him what both Naruto and Sakura told him. Even the two ninjas said what had happened to them and how they ended up here.

Once they had finished telling him what they know except the Kyuubi. "Well that is an interesting story!" Oak said shocked and looked at the two, he could tell that they thought he could help them get home. "I'm sorry to say that I can't help you, I don't know how to get you back to where you belong." He told the two and saw that Sakura was trying her best not to cry.

"Hey Sakura-chan we'll find a way back on I promise you that's my ninja way and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his promise!" He yelled at while smiling.

"Thanks Naruto!" She said as she smiled at him.

"Well anyway I think it is best that you train Pokemon while you're here, plus it a great way to hide your identity as Ninja from another world…" Oak told them. "Because if what you told me is right then anyone who knows what you could do will want to use you!" Oak said to the two.

Oak then looked at Ash. "Ash there should be two Pokedex's in the second drawer from the left, there."

Ash went into the drawer and found a few Pokedex's, he took out two both of them were red just like Ash's.

"Okay put one into the slot right at the phone…" Oak told him.

"Alright then you Name is Sakura right?" Oak asked her.

Sakura nodded to him. "Yes Sakura Haruno." She told him while Oak worked on the info for Sakura after that was done the Pokedex popped out and Sakura took it Oak then did the same thing with Naruto.

"Alright then to two of you are now pokemon trainers, I just wish I had a pokemon to give you right now, but I'm sure that with Ash's help you'll get some in no time." Oak said to the two and smiled.

Just then the door bell rang. "Ah there's my pizza coming, it was very nice talking to you and the two of you also anyway good luck." He said to them before go to his pizza.

The three were confused at this but ignored what he said about the pizza he had but just then they heard a girls voice go off. "Now I've got you!" She said not too happy.

Ash hover looked back to see who it was but he had a good idea who it was. _"Oh no its her well Ash you are so dead, now that girl will kill me for what I did to her bike!" _Ash thought.

As for both Naruto and Sakura they looked at the girl who was behind them and saw a girl with red hair. What shocked the two was how strong the girl was as she was holding the bike up in the air with just on hand.

"I knew that I'd find you here!" The girl said angry.

Naruto just looked at the bike not knowing what had happened to it. "Hey what happened to your bike?" Naruto asked.

The girl only looked at Naruto and made a face that scared him to the bone. "This is all that is left after that little loser there stole it!" She yelled as she pointed to Ash. "That he used to save his pokemon, now I can see why your pokemon is in the-" But she was cut off as she started to loss her balance and soon went crashing to the ground.

When Ash saw this he went running over to her, he saw that she was rubbing her head. "Here let me help you?" He asked as he offer her his hand, but she only slapped it away.

"I don't need your help, and your going to pay for what you did to my bike!" She said getting back on her feet.

"I'll make up for it I promise I will. Its just I can't do anything right now, not until my Pikachu is better." He said to her as he looked at the room that Pikachu was in.

Just then the girls face turned soft. "Is it serious?" She asked.

"I think so!" Ash said still looking at the that Pikachu was in. "Oh sorry I'm Ash Ketchum." He said to her.

The girl only smiled at him. "My names Misty Waterflower." She said to Ash.

Misty then looked at the other two and smiled. "So who are you two then?" She asked.

Naruto just smiled at her with his fox grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" He yelled at Misty.

Sakura just sighed at Naruto before going up to her. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Misty." Sakura said with a smile.

"So where do the two of you come from? I'm sure that you both don't come from Pallet town like Ash did." Misty said looking at him.

Both Ninjas just looked at each other and then they nodded to each other and they started to tell Misty everything they said to Ash. Once the two where done Misty was shocked at the story they told her.

Just then Nurse Joy came out of the surgery room with Pikachu, all four ran over to her hoping that it was good new. Nurse Joy just looked up at them and smiled, the four knew that Pikachu was going to be alright.

"The operation was a success, your Pikachu is resting now, it's a good thing you got it here on time so he should be fine now." She told them.

At this everyone smiled at this happy that Pikachu was going to be alright, nurse Joy then looked over at Ash. "Pikachu needs to go into the recovery room, you should go in with it Ash."

Ash only smiled at her before looking at Misty. "Look I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way I fell for that last time Ash! Oh well it doesn't matter right now you just go with Pikachu and we'll sort this out later alright." She told him.

Just then a alarm went off in the pokemon centre and everyone was wondering what was going on. "Your attention please! Our Viridian City raider sensors have decocted a air craft, belonging to a group of pokemon thieves, if you have a pokemon in your care please be careful!" Jenny warned.

* * *

><p>Up above the pokemon centre the same cat like balloon. "I guess we woke up this sleepy dump!" Jessie said looking down at the pokemon centre.<p>

"And how dare they act like we're criminals! They should welcome Team Rocket!" James said not happy at what they called them.

"Well we'll show them to respect that name!" Jessie said to him.

"Meowth and when we snatch there pokemon then they'll know that I'm the top cat!" Meowth said.

"We know Meowth we know!" The two humans told Meowth.

"Ekans, Koffing attack!" Both Jessie and James yelled together as the throw two of their poke balls to the pokemon centre glass top, as the two poke ball went smashing through the glass they landed on the ground realising the pokemon that was in side.

In a white light two pokemon came out off them the first was a purple snake called Ekans which had a yellow tip on the end. The other pokemon was also purple too but it was round and had a skull and cross bone on it meaning it was poisonous green smock came out of it too, this pokemon was called Koffing.

With that the Koffing realised the green smock everywhere both Naruto and Sakura were coughing. While Misty had a hand over her mouth trying not to breath any of the stuff in her lungs.

"What the, who are they!" Naruto yelled as he saw two people in the green smock.

"Don't be frightened little boy!" Jessie said to him from with in the smock.

"Allow us to introduce out self's!" James said.

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Both Naruto and Sakura were very confused at what they were going on about but they could still tell that they were not good people.

"What are the three of you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Would you look at that the little girl is confused!" Jessie mocked.

"How can we! Understand what you are going on about? When we don't even know!" Naruto yelled.

"We're here for the pokemon?" James said with a smile on his face.

Ash then went to protect Pikachu. "Your not getting Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Both Jessie and James just laughed at this. "We don't want that mouse we only want rare and valuable pokemon!"

"Then why did you come here then? This place is for pokemon that are sick!" Sakura yelled at the three.

"Well look at her James she sure dose have a big mouth on her doesn't she?" Jessie said with a smirk.

"Your right, anyway I say that you are lying to us, but enough of this Koffing Ekans attack!" He yelled.

Koffing used the attack again and it began to destroy some computers while Ash, Misty, Sakura, Naruto and Nurse Joy ran from the explosion while carting Pikachu. And so they ran into one of storage rooms where Nurse Joy locked the door. Outside Ekans cut the power.

"Hey what did they do now?" Misty asked.

"They must of cut the power, but we have are own pika power!" She told them with a smile.

Just then the lights came back on and everyone saw all the Pikachu that was powering up the back up generator. Sakura just looked at all the Pikachu and loved them all she knew from just the few she saw already that being a pokemon trainer was going to be fun.

"Wow just look at all the Pikachu!" Misty said. "Pika, Piki, Chu, chu, Pika, Piki, Chu, chu." the said

While the four young trainers looked at the Pikachu Nurse joy got to work on the computer to save as many pokemon as she could. This would send all of the pokemon that she had to Pewter City. Just then Koffing smashed the doors down and crashed into the poke ball holding shelf where a few fell onto the floor.

"Quick save those poke balls!" Nurse Joy yelled as Ash, Naruto and Sakura picked a few up.

"This is war you three don't just hold the throw them!" She yelled at the three reminding them that the had to act fast.

Ash was the first to try his luck. "Alright then poke ball here we go!" Ash yelled and throw the poke ball at Team Rocket.

As he did this a small Pidgey came out. "Pidgey." The small bird, but when it saw Ekans he flew off in fear while Team Rocket just laughed at Ash.

"Well I guess its my turn?" Naruto asked. "Alright poke ball go!" Naruto yelled but nothing came out meaning it was empty. "What oh come on its empty!" Naruto yelled not too happy at this.

"Well some of them are empty!" Nurse Joy said to the three.

"We're not going to beat them this way, we need to do something fast!" Misty yelled.

"Alright then my turn!" Sakura yelled as throw one poke ball at the three, this time a Rattata but once it was out and saw the Ekans it ran off which embarrassed Sakura as Team Rocket laughed at her.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to take this into my own hands you all get out of here I'll take care of these clowns!" Misty said smiling at them.

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady!" Jessie said.

"Well at least your right about the pretty part thanks for the complement." Misty said with a smile on her face.

"The girl thinks she's pretty!" James said to Jessie.

"I agree with her, I thinks she's pretty to, pretty pathetic!" Jessie said with a smirk on her face something that Misty didn't like.

"Why I'll show you poke ball go!" Misty yelled as the pokemon that came out was a Goldeen which shocked everyone who saw this.

"Is that the best she's got?" Jessie asked.

"She's all washed up if that was her best." James said looking at Misty who just smiled at the two.

"Goldeen return!" Misty yelled a her Goldeen went back inside its poke ball. "You and I both know that a water pokemon can't fight on land, besides I was just getting warmed up."

"Warmed up what are you talking about!" Ash asked shocked at what she just said.

Misty then looked back at Ash, Sakura and Naruto. "Just get Pikachu out of here you three!" She told them. At this point Sakura knew what Misty was doing.

"Come on you two lets go!" Sakura yelled as the two boys followed her out of the room but the three were followed by Ekans and Koffing. None of them were watching were they were going as they crashed into Misty's bike.

This of cause woke Pikachu up from his sleep and the yellow mouse just looked around before saying Pika, Pika. Just then everyone saw loads of Pikachu come out of know where and they all jumped on Pikachu and not only did they shock him with a thunder shock but also Team Rocket and their pokemon.

After they had shocked Team Rocket Ash's Pikachu came out better then before. Everyone was happy to see that Pikachu was better but Ash was the most Happy at of everyone.

Just then Meowth flipped on to the scene. "Do I have to do everything this mouse it cat food Meowth! Just you two watch Pikachu your mine." He said walking over to Ash and Pikachu ready to attack.

At this both Naruto and Sakura went in front of Ash and Pikachu both wanting to keep them safe. But they heard Pikachu telling something to Ash they didn't know what as they couldn't understand Pikachu.

Ash on the other hand looked at Pikachu also trying to understand what Pikachu wanted. "Pika, pika?" Ash asked only to see Pikachu nodded his head and say Pika at him.

"Pika, Pika power?" Ash asked once again and once again Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

"So your saying you want more power!" Ash as he ran over to Misty's bike.

"Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said to Ash.

"Hey what are you doing?" Meowth asked as he looked at Ash on the burnt bike and saw that Ash using the bike as the small light cam on while holding on to the wheel.

"Well lets just say that Pikachu and I are going to generate a little excitement for you Meowth!" Ash told the cat as Pikachu just onto the bike.

While Ash was doing this Team Rocket just looked on in fear at what was about to happen to them.

Pikachu on the other hand just smiled at the three before he gave all three and their pokemon a thunderbolt. As Naruto and Sakura watched they could tell that is was very painful for them and were thankful that they were not shock too.

As Pikachu kept its thunderbolt going on the three and the two pokemon Koffing couldn't take it anymore. So it realised its smockscreen that combined with Pikachu's thunderbolt created an explosion so big that the whole pokemon centre or at least the top part of the pokemon centre.

* * *

><p>At this time Jenny came just in time to see the pokemon centre blow. "Guess I'm too late but not for the fireworks." She said as she watched the red and lighting explosion.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime later Team Rocket was hanging on to the rope of their Meowth balloon and they were not happy. "Great a cat losing to a mouse!" Jessie said looking up at Meowth.<p>

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu!" Meowth said to her.

"Then maybe we should catch it?" James asked the two.

"Perhaps we will." Meowth told them, just then a hole burst in their balloon sending the three flying off.

* * *

><p>By the next morning Ash, Naruto, Sakura, Misty and Pikachu were in the Viridian forest, thanks to Nurse Joy both Naruto and Sakura had some sleeping bags as well as some poke ball too.<p>

Just then the three heard Misty scream out loud and both Naruto and Sakura saw her hiding behind Ash.

The three just looked at what had freighted her so much and saw a Caterpie all three were excited to see this. And was wondering who would be the first to capture the bug pokemon Sakura just looked over at Ash decided that Ash should be the one to get since he had helped both her and Naruto.

"Hey Ash why don't you have this one since I'm sure that me and Naruto can find some pokemon in the forest." Sakura said to Ash.

Ash just smiled at her and said thanks before looking at the Caterpie and got one of his empty poke ball out. Slowly Ash turned his cap backwards and throw the poke ball at the Caterpie but the question on everyone's mind was will Ash get the Caterpie, will Naruto and Sakura ever get home and will Misty get a new bike?

* * *

><p><strong>AN well this chapter is now done and over I only hope that you all like this one as for the next chapter all three trainers might get their first pokemon. So until then please leave me a review.**

**Now something that I want to ask all of you is when should both Naruto and Sakura get to together. Like in which episode the same goes with Ash and Misty too just leave it in the review and thanks for reading.** **And sorry for any mistakes I just wanted to update this for you all now if anyone want to beta read this please send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ash catches a pokemon

**A/N Well here is chapter 3 and both Ash, Sakura get a pokemon in this and maybe Naruto too. Now what they are for both Naruto and Sakura you will just have to read and find out now want you. Anyway I do not own Naruto or Pokemon if I did then Misty would still be with Ash and Sakura would be with Naruto by now.**

**Now to all those of you he said why Naruto and Sakura didn't use their Chakra, they will in this chapter and come on I know they could kill Team Rocket. But why would I do that they are a big part of the show and I need them to be alive as well, plus Naruto and Sakura are not killers. Also they will use there more powerful Justus on the machines that the three use Ash and friends nor will they use it on pokemon as this is not going to be 'Hey lets kill it.' Plus people ask why they are OOC, they are in a world they don't know nothing about where its technology is better well at least I think from the two shows. **

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking" _

"_**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 3 Ash catches a pokemon**

Deep within the Viridian forest Ash tries to capturer his first pokemon, while his three friends and Pikachu watched to see how he would do. Ash only looked at the Caterpie with the poke ball in his right hand, while the Caterpie just back at him. Soon Ash turned his cap backwards and throws the poke ball at the Caterpie and once the poke ball hit its head the Caterpie turned red as he was sucked into the Poke ball. For a few moments everyone just watched as the Poke ball moved for a while before it stopped then Ash slowly smiled at his first pokemon and ran over to his Caterpie. "Alright I did!" Ash yelled running over to the poke ball.

Ash then picked the poke ball up with a big smile on his face. "I did I got Caterpie! I did it all by my self!" Ash yelled as he started dancing around Misty. "This is my first step on becoming the world's number one pokemon master!" He yelled as he then garbed Misty's arm and danced with her.

Ash made Misty spinning round with him all the time laughing while Misty didn't like what was going on. On the other hand both Naruto and Sakura were laughing at what was going on with the two.

"That's has to be the worst thing that could happen to someone!" Naruto said laughing.

"Ash please stop I'm going be sick!" She yelled.

"I know Naruto but at least that's not us." Sakura said with a giggle as she looked at Ash and Misty. The young girl then looked back as she heard a noise from behind. "Hey Naruto look I think it's another pokemon" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

Naruto just gave a "Huh" to her as he looked to where she was looking at until the two ninja saw another Caterpie come out from the bush.

The two ninja looked at each other with a smile Naruto decided to let Sakura capture it first. "Hey Sakura you can have Caterpie." Naruto told her as he gave her a warm smile.

Sakura was shocked at what Naruto said to her that he was going to let her be the first one out of the two to get a pokemon. "Thanks Naruto." She replied with a smile then the got out a poke ball and got it ready to capture the small bug. "Alright here it goes poke ball go!" Sakura yelled throwing the ball at Caterpie, and just like with Ash it hit its target.

Sakura only looked at the poke ball as the Caterpie tried to get out. _"Come on come on you can do it!" _Sakura thought to herself as she saw it slowly stop and smiled. "I did I got a Caterpie Naruto!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"That's (Gulp) alright Sakura-chan well done in getting Caterpie!" Naruto said who was shocked that Sakura just hugged him.

Sakura who still didn't know what she had done went over to get her first ever pokemon and picked it up with a smile. That was until she heard a voice in the back of her head talking to her. _**"I can't believe that you just hugged him!" **_Inner Sakura yelled shaking her head.

Sakura only blushed at the thought of what she had just done. _"Why did do that?" _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>While Sakura was thinking to herself, Naruto looked over to where Ash and Misty were doing. Misty had already got free form Ash and didn't like the way he forced her to dance like that calling him crazy or was going to until he shoved the poke ball in her face. From what Naruto could see Misty didn't like bugs at all.<p>

Naruto then saw that Sakura went running over to Ash and Misty. "Hey guys I just got a Caterpie too!" She yelled with joy.

Ash smiled back at her. "Well done Sakura you first ever pokemon!" Ash yelled.

Sakura then looked over at Misty. "Well what do you think Misty?" Sakura asked as she showed her the poke ball.

Misty was just more creped out now as she looked at the two poke balls that had bug in them. "Please you two keep them away from me!" Misty yelled as she covered her face with her hands.

Ash only smiled at her. "What's wrong Misty your not scared of two little Caterpie's in their poke ball's are you?" Ash asked her with a smile.

With that Misty started to panic at this shaking her head. "Look bugs just bug me out! Even when they are in a poke ball so please keep it away from me?" Misty asked.

Sakura just smile and understood what Misty meant. "Alright Misty I get you don't like them."

"Thanks Sakura." Misty said smiling.

But Ash was different not getting that Misty was afraid of the bug. "Well I like bugs even if their not in poke balls. It must be great for Caterpie to be all nice and warm inside the poke ball I love my new pokemon." Ash said as he rubbed his poke ball on his face.

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." Misty said with out turning around looking back at Ash with just her left eye.

Ash then stopped rubbing the poke ball on his face as he looked at her back. "Oh that's very funny Misty!"

"Hey Pikachu look we got a new friend!" Ash said still happy about his first catch. Pikachu who had just got up from looking at Ash's and Misty's little dance that they did made him dizzy. But once Ash called Pikachu the small mouse pokemon looked at the poke ball that now had Caterpie in.

Pikachu just looked and sniffed the poke ball and gave a loud 'Pika' at the new pokemon that Ash had. "Oh Pikachu I'm glade you like it! And from now on we'll get a whole bunch of new friends!" Ash yelled as he stood up then looked at the poke ball. "Caterpie you're sticking with us."

When he said this both Naruto and Sakura looked at each other knowing that this was going to be bad. "Misty really doesn't like bugs right Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at the terrified girl.

"Dose that mean?" She asked as her head slowly looked back at Ash as she saw him calling out Caterpie.

At this time both Naruto and Sakura saw that Misty went running away from the bug as fast as she could before it even came out. By the time Caterpie was out Misty was far away from the bug and behind a tree just looking at the Caterpie. Naruto just laughed softly at how scared she was thinking how she would take meeting Shino since the guy did have bugs in him.

They continued to look on as they both saw the little Caterpie come out of its poke ball, while Ash walked over to it saying. "There's nothing to be scared of you know." He told her looking at Misty.

Ash then looked at Caterpie while knelling down and then put his right arm in front of the bug pokemon. "Come on Caterpie clime up on my shoulder?" He asked the bug.

Ash then looked over at Sakura. "Hey Sakura how about you let your Caterpie out too?" He asked Sakura with a smile.

Sakura only shock her head at this and looked at Misty. "Sorry Ash but the last thing Misty needs is another bug out. Besides we girls always stick together you know and I can tell that she hates them a lot." Sakura said to Ash.

Sakura the heard Misty yell over to her. "Thank you Sakura!"

* * *

><p>While this was going on Caterpie was looking at both Ash and Misty, the little bug was about to go up Ash. When suddenly went running over to Misty everyone was shocked at the speed of the little bug.<p>

Everyone just looked at Misty and Caterpie Naruto just laughed. "Hey would you look at that? I think that Caterpie likes you Misty!" Naruto yelled to her with a big smile.

Misty on the other hand did not like this at all as she fell to the ground. "I don't care if this bug likes me just get it away from me!" She yelled. While Caterpie just had a closer look at her.

This only scared Misty even more as she back away from Caterpie right into a tree. "Please don't come any closer!" She yelled once more even closing her eyes.

Ash still looked confused. "I don't get it Misty why are you so afraid of Caterpie?" He asked her.

"I just do alright!" She yelled before picking Pikachu up and placing him on her lap. "I know how about you be friends with that bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu." She said with a smile.

Ash only smiled at this and closed his eyes. "Pikachu only likes me and shocks anyone else!" Ash said before looking at Pikachu and saw that not only was Misty rubbing Pikachu head. Both Naruto and Sakura were also with Pikachu too and the little mouse pokemon loved it as he didn't shock any of them.

"Pikachu!" Ash growled not happy not he was wrong on Pikachu not shocking Misty since Ash thought that Pikachu would be on his side.

Caterpie only continued to look at Misty almost crying that she didn't want to be friends him. "Ash please just put Caterpie back in its poke ball!" Misty yelled. "Bugs are one of the three things that I hate!" Misty yelled.

Naruto was now curious on what she the other two things she hated were. "So what are the other two things then?" Naruto asked.

"Well besides the bugs the other two are Carrots and Peppers. Everyone has something they don't like Ash and I don't like them alright!" She yelled.

Ash on the other hand just thought hat her little fears were stupid. "Well I like Carrots and Peppers and bugs!" Ash yelled making a face at her. "What I don't like is your silly fear of bugs!" Ash yelled at her.

Sakura however saw where this was going and knew that she had to stop it as she knew Naruto wouldn't be able to. "Alright Ash I think that's enough now!" Sakura yelled. "Everyone has something they don't like me, I for one hate my forehead, from what people use to say to me when I was just five." Sakura said to Ash as her voice went down. Naruto on the other hand just looked at Sakura as she told Ash off.

Sakura then put her hands on her hips. "Now I hate when people even say something about it now because of what the bullies did to me. So how do you know that something like that didn't happen to her, for all you know she was attacked by some bugs when she was little?" Sakura said as she finished talking to her friend.

Ash only looked down ashamed at that he said Misty's fears were silly. "Your right Sakura I'm sorry Misty."

Ash then looked at Caterpie and smiled. "Come you won't scare Misty anymore."

When he said this Misty was confused at what Ash said to Caterpie. "What do you mean Caterpie won't scare me anymore?" She asked as she watched Caterpie go up Ash's arm while Pikachu jumped off her and went with Ash.

With that Misty watched as she saw Ash, Naruto and Sakura walk off both Naruto and Sakura where confused at what Ash was doing. "Oh will see about that." Misty said to herself.

* * *

><p>A while later the three humans were walking down the road when Pikachu and Naruto looked behind. They both saw Misty was following them yet the young Ninja didn't know why she was.<p>

"Hey Sakura-Chan we have someone behind us?" Naruto whispered to her as he saw Sakura look at what he and Pikachu saw.

"Why do you think she is still following us?" She asked Naruto, but he didn't even know himself.

It was then that Ash noticed that Misty was still following them, but Misty went hiding behind a tree. "Why are you following us Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty was slightly nervous when Ash asked her. "My bike I'm holding you responsible for what happened to it." Misty told Ash.

Naruto and Sakura laughed lightly when they heard Misty's nervous voice, it was as if she was hiding something. "What do you think she is hiding Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just shock her head. "I don't know Naruto." Sakura said as she watched Misty.

"When are you going to get over that dumb old bike, I told you I'd make good on it someday!" Ash yelled at her.

With this all Naruto and Sakura could do was look at each other and sigh once again both thinking. _"Here we go again!" _They both thought as the watched Ash and Misty fight once again.

With that the two ninja just used their Chakra to walk up the trees to get away from the fight, once they reached the top the two just looked at the view.

They could only watch from on top of the trees as they went on Misty saying that she could have already got out of this forest already. "You know Naruto those two are a lot like you and Sasuke." She said looking at her blonde friend.

"Very funny Sakura but even the two of us weren't that bad." Naruto told her.

"Oh really then how did we end up here then?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face, Naruto only saw this and knew what she meant and he knew that she was right.

The two young ninjas then looked back down at Ash and Misty and saw that they had stopped fighting when Ash said. "Fine do what ever you want." Ash said to her before he started walking off once again.

Misty on the other hand just yelled back at Ash. "That's exactly what I'm doing!"

Pikachu, Sakura and Naruto just looked at the two one more time before all three gave a both sigh. The two ninja only looked at each other once more as they saw Misty go past them.

* * *

><p>Later that night after everyone had help set up camp for the night next to an old cut tree with only a stump left. Both Pikachu and Caterpie where on as well as Caterpie's poke ball were on top, while a fire was burning to keep them all warm.<p>

Ash was already in his sleeping bag which was just a dark blue while his head was on his backpack. "Well guys we need to get some sleep since we have a big day tomorrow." He said to his two pokemon. Then Ash looked over at Naruto and Sakura who were just sitting down and talking to each other.

"Hey are you two going to bed?" Ashe asked looking at the two.

It was now Misty's turn to ask them. "Yeah I mean don't you two need sleep as well? I mean we know that your ninjas buy you must need sleep?" Misty asked who was in a red sleeping bag with bubbles at the bottom.

Naruto just laughed. "Oh don't worry we will guys we just need to finish talking that's all." Naruto told the two with a smile.

With that both Ash and Misty went to sleep. "So Sakura-chan can you please call out your Caterpie now? Since Misty is asleep and she won't know?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sakura just smiled back. "Sure come on out Caterpie." Sakura said with a whisper.

With in a flash the little Caterpie was out, unlike Ash's Caterpie Sakura's was slightly smaller. Sakura only smiled at her first ever pokemon as she moved closer to her pokemon while both Pikachu and Ash's Caterpie watched her.

Sakura was she was close to her Caterpie she knelled down to her pokemon. "Hey there Caterpie I'm Sakura." She said to her Caterpie and showed her hand to the little bug.

Sakura's Caterpie only looked at her once more before looking at Pikachu and Ash's Caterpie both only nodded. With that the little Caterpie went up Sakura's arm before reaching her shoulder.

"See it's not so bad is it?" She asked her little Caterpie with a smile on her face while her Caterpie smiled back for the first time. "We're going to be good friends Caterpie." Sakura said as she held her pokemon.

"Hey Sakura remember when we were back in Viridian city?" Naruto asked as he slowly looked at her.

"Yeah I do, what about it Naruto?" She asked only looking at the fire as it burned.

Naruto then looked at the moon "Well did you feel what I did when we were there?" He asked as he looked over to her.

Sakura looked at him before biting her lip and nodded. "Yeah I did Naruto the power is more then any of as have right now and it scares me, because it felt evil I mean really evil Naruto!" She said with a cover in her voice. "What do you think it was anyway?" She asked looking at Naruto."I don't know Sakura." Naruto said to her. Naruto then went up to her. "Come on Sakura let's go and get some sleep." Naruto told her before he got out his orange sleeping bag.

Sakura only sighed at this seeing that Naruto still likes the colour orange, Sakura got out her sleeping bag too. Hers was a light pink and red one and after getting it out she returned her Caterpie to its poke ball and got inside.

"Well goodnight Naruto." She said before Sakura going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning as the sun started to shine everyone was still asleep but the thing is Ash's Caterpie was now sleeping right next to Misty. Said girl had only started to wake up only to find Caterpie right next to her face.<p>

Misty could only stare at the bug in pure horror before she let out a loud scream. "AAHAAHAHAHHA!" This of course had woken up everyone else well everyone but Naruto as he could sleep through almost anything.

With that Ash went jumping towards were Misty was still in his sleeping bag. "Hey what happened? Is everything alright? What, what, what!" Ash said in a panic looking around.

"What is your Caterpie doing sleeping next to me?" Misty asked as she looked down at the bug.

Ash only laughed at this along with Sakura. "Come on Misty Caterpie just wants to be your friend." Ash said smiling.

Sakura just smiled at this before she saw that Naruto was still asleep. _"Oh Naruto come on you can't tell me that you didn't hear Misty?" _Sakura thought to herself.

She then went over to him to try and wake him up. "Hey Naruto time to get up." She told him.

However Naruto only tossed and turned. "Come on Naruto get up already!" She yelled lightly.

At this Naruto opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. "Oh hey Sakura-Chan is it time to get up already?" Naruto asked.

At this point the two ninja looked over to Ash and Misty who were fighting once more, they both noticed that Caterpie was gone.

"Alright Misty you owe Caterpie an apology, pokemon have feelings to you know!" Ash yelled.

Misty on the other hand was thinking about what he said before gave a 'Huff' at him. With that Ash went over to Caterpie's poke ball to try and make it feel better. "Hey don't you worry Caterpie we'll show her some day." Ash said with a smile on his face, misty on the other hand just looked away.

"Hey guys what's that I think it could be another pokemon?" Naruto asked as all three humans looked to where the sound was coming from.

They all saw a large bird come flying down then and land in the grass, at this point Ash was out of his sleeping bag and had his cap on. Even both Naruto and Sakura looked at the new pokemon they saw as they watched it eat a worm from the ground.

"Wow a Pidgeotto!" Ash said with excitement as pulled out his pokedex along with Naruto.

"Pidgeotto an evolved form of Pidgey it is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky's to capture it's pray. Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous approach with extreme caution!" Dexter warned.

Ash only smiled at this as he put his pokedex away. "Alright Pidgeotto I'll show you whose the dangerous one around here." Ash sad as he got an empty poke ball out. "Poke ball go!" Ash yelled as he throws the poke ball at Pidgeotto.

Only for Pidgeotto to swat it away with wing while it had it eyes closed, Ash was disappointed at this. While both Naruto and Sakura were confused at why it didn't work like it should have after all it worked on Caterpie. But they need to know more about the Pokemon world first as well as how it worked being new here, they just hoped that Misty could help them as it looks like she knows a lot about pokemon.

"You don't get it do you? You can't just throw a poke ball and then catch a pokemon, you have to use your own pokemon to weaken it first the only rezone you got to catch Caterpie because it's already a weakling." Misty said.

While Ash and Misty or rather Ash this time started at it again Naruto gave a sigh of disappointment. "I was hoping that I would finally be able to catch a pokemon."

Sakura only smiled at Naruto. "Hey Naruto look I'm sure you'll get one soon after all there may be more Caterpie here and Ash and Misty can help us." Sakura told Naruto.

Naruto just look at the girl who he was madly in love with. "Wow Sakura-chan you are so smart thank you!" He said with a big fox smile, while Sakura just lightly blushed.

Soon the two ninja heard a gasp from Misty and Pikachu crying out. "Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked as he looked over to where Ash was.

"That idiot just sent out his Caterpie to fight Pidgeotto!" Misty yelled knowing how stupid it was.

Sakura was confused by this still being new to this world, so she looked over towards Misty. "What do you mean Misty? If you don't mind since me or Naruto don't even know what we need to do?" Sakura asked. "I mean we could use the help when we start pokemon battles."

But Ash only cut the two girls off. "See I told you I know what I was doing." Ash said as he looked at Misty with a smug face.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Misty said looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked as he looked back at Misty with a confused look.

Just then the three humans looked over to hear a noise from Ash's Caterpie and they could see that Pidgeotto was chasing the poor bug. "Caterpie!" Ash yelled.

Just then Pidgeotto was up in the sky and ready to attack Caterpie once more while said bug was running for its life. Once again Pidgeotto went into the air and was ready to dive down on Caterpie one more time, only this time Ash ordered an attack. "Caterpie use counter attack!" Ash yelled.

Caterpie then stood up ready to face Pidgeotto; however the bird like pokemon only knocked Caterpie into a tree. Ash saw this and he could see how badly hurt it was, it was only then that Misty yelled at him. "Ash call Caterpie back now!" Misty yelled

With that Ash got out Caterpie's poke ball. "Caterpie return!" Ash yelled as a red light went towards Caterpie. Soon the little bug was safely back in its poke ball, while Pidgeotto had got its beak stuck into the tree.

Ash then looked at Pikachu who was still on the tree stump. "Pikachu go!" Ash told his friend. So with that Pikachu went into action to get Pidgeotto, who had got its beak free from the tree. Pidgeotto did a small fly by Pikachu while Pikachu just looked up at Pidgeotto when Ash ordered an attack to Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash yelled.

With Pikachu knowing what to do he let loess his Thundershock on Pidgeotto, with this Ash saw that Pidgeotto was now paralyzed. "Poke ball go!" Ash yelled and he throws the poke ball at Pidgeotto.

All three humans looked at the poke ball as it moved for a while before it stopped. "Yes we got Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled and he then made a victory sign with his fingers, even Pikachu did the same thing as Ash did.

"Is Ash going to do this every time Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while Sakura shock her head seeing his was as bad a Lee and Gai, well almost as bad.

Ash then walked up to Misty before smiling at her. "I am the greatest!" Ash said proudly.

"You the worst you don't even know what your doing! Its going to be a long time before you're a pokemon master like a million years!" Misty said looking at him something Ash and didn't.

"Huh I'm trying to-" But Ash was just cut off by Misty."You should try to learn something about pokemon first, with pokemon you've got to use strategy. Pidgeotto is a bird Caterpie is a worn, birds eat worms Mr pokemon master!" Misty said yelling at him."But if you try hard enough then it could all work out right?" Ash said starting to get could only give a sigh. "No Ash I'm afraid it won't work out if you try hard enough the pokemons trainer judgment is the most impotent thing!" Misty yelled at Ash she may have hated bugs but Ash could have got Caterpie killed

Just then the three heard a female laugh. "So we meet again?" Asked the male voice

"Hey I know that voice it's the same two freaks from the pokemon centre." Naruto said.

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Said as he jumped down while behind three explosions went off with three different smoke colours yellow green and pink.

Sakura only sighed at this as she looked at the three. "Can you three leave us alone right now? Or did you come to get your butts kicked by us again." Sakura said with a smile while Misty, Naruto and Ash just laughed. "I mean me and Naruto didn't even have to help Ash and Pikachu last time."

Hearing this Jessie only glared at Sakura. "Now you listing to me girl! Be careful what you say to us we are not to be messed with!" Jessie said to Sakura. "Anyway let's get this over with we want your pokemon?" Jessie asked as both she and James pointed at Pikachu while Meowth jumped on to both Jessie and James shoulders.

At this point Ash had his hands behind his head when he heard this. "Hey this is my Pikachu go out and find your own."

"Um Ash I don't think they really care." Sakura said to him.

"Yeah after all they did say that they steal pokemon." Naruto said getting ready for anything.

James only laughed at the two kids. "There right you know the only pokemon we want is yours." James said while Meowth just looked at then smiled at this. "After all we only want rare and powerful pokemon kid like yours." With Meowth now looked at Jessie.

"Yes and your pokemon is just the kind we need." James said.

Just them Meowth started to attack Jessie and James by scratching the two. "You idiots stop giving away all our secrets to them!" Meowth yelled.

The three trainers were now was confused since all they saw was a Pikachu, and from what they all knew about Pokemon they just didn't get it. "I don't get it, is Ash's Pikachu really that strong and powerful it looks like normal to me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Pikachu to which the others all nodded.

Once Meowth was done with his team-mats and jumped to the ground. "The kid's Pikachu's powers impressed even me; I really got a charge out of its incredible attack the last time we meet. Its power is beyond what it would be in its evolved level, your pokemon-" However Meowth was cut off as both Jessie and James both were kicking him.

"Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie yelled.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James yelled."I'm in charge so cut it out!" Meowth yelled.

With that both Jessie and James looked at Ash and Pikachu once again. "Why don't you just make it easy and give us Pikachu?" Jessie asked.

Ash however only huffed at hem. "No way just leave already because I won't give him to you!" Ash yelled.

The two Team Rocket members only laughed. "Fine if that's the way then Pokemon battle go!" The two yelled.

"Go Ekans!" Jessie yelled."Koffing go!" James yelled.

With that the same two pokemon from the pokemon centre, Ash saw that Team Rocket were using two pokemon to battle him. "Hey two on one not fare!"Jessie just laughed. "Well as we say alls fare in love, war and Pokemon battles."

"Well I say that saying he rotten!" Ash yelled at the two.

"Well of course it is, we're the bad guys after all." James said.

Misty then walked up to Ash while both Sakura and Naruto got ready for anything. "Well if there going to use two pokemon I don't see why we can't." Misty said.

Ash then looked back at Misty. "But Misty the pokemon league rules say to only use one pokemon at a time."At this Misty was worried for Ash. "Ash look if you do that then you going to lose all you pokemon to them!" She said worried that he would lose them. "So let me help out!"But they were all to slow as James was the first to attack. "Koffing use sludge attack on Pikachu." With that Pikachu's eyes were covered with.

"Oh no Pikachu!" Naruto yelled as he got ready to use any of his Jutsus on the two.

Sakura looked over at Naruto as she stopped him from doing anything. "Don't do it Naruto remember they can't know what we can do." She told him as Sakura looked at the two Team Rocket members.

"I know Sakura but that was just too dirty!" Naruto said as he growled at the three.

Just then the two ninjas looked back at Pikachu who was trying to get the sludge out of his eyes. "If you think that's going to work then think again!" Ash yelled picking Pikachu up then looking at Misty. "Misty they may try anything to get Pikachu, so please protect Pikachu no matter what." Ash said As he handed Pikachu over to her.

"But Ash please let me help you I have some pokemon that can help so please let me help you?" Misty asked she was so worried that Ash was going to get hurt.

Ash only smiled at her. "Maybe but I still want you to look after Pikachu." Ash said as Misty took Pikachu while Naruto got in front of her.

Naruto then looked at the two and smiled. "You can also count on me to make sure that you don't get Misty or Pikachu!" Naruto yelled with a smile.

"But Ash what about the other two?" She asked.

However Ash only faced Team Rocket. _"I can't use Caterpie his still to weak from the last battle!" _Ash thought.

So he decided to use Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto go." Ash called and soon he throws the poke ball with Pidgeotto in it, in front of both Ekans and Koffing.

James only smiled while he had his eyes closed and a red rose in his hands. "Koffing its grim time." James said, with that Koffing went into the air where Pidgeotto was.

The two pokemon dived at each other a few time both missing each other. "Ekans go get your dinner!" Jessie yelled and soon her pokemon joined in the fight.

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack!" With that order Pidgeotto's body changed the beak went white while its wings were tucked in, while around the body was surrounded by flames.

"Ekans go underground!" Jessie yelled and with that the snake like pokemon went head first into the ground.

Pidgeotto had to stop it self from hitting the ground had then had to look for Ekans; however Koffing was right behind Pidgeotto. Ash saw what Koffing was going to do so Ash gave a warning to his new pokemon. "Pidgeotto watch behind you!" Ash yelled while Koffing just used Smockscreen on Pidgeotto.

However Pidgeotto used his wings to get rid of the Smockscreen that Koffing was using on Pidgeotto. The next attack Koffing used was the same attack from before that was used to blind Pikachu from fighting.

But Pidgeotto was able to dodge all of the sludge that Koffing sent, however at the same time Ekans came up from behind. The snake like pokemon was about to dive on Pidgeotto when the bird pokemon went into the sky to try and get away and gain and advantage too.

At this point both Naruto and Sakura saw Team Rocket dancing with fans in their hand that also had the letter R on it and saying. "We're going to get a pokemon!" Over and over they where even smiling at this.

Naruto could only watch back at Pidgeotto as it tried to fight of the two pokemon, Naruto them looked over at Sakura. He could see that she was about to call her Caterpie out to help out in anyway she could. "Pidgeotto return!" Naruto then looked up to see that Pidgeotto had lost.

"_Oh no this only leaves Caterpie left! I got to stop them from taking Pikachu!" _Naruto thought with anger.

"_**Why don't you just use my power to rip those two human apart!" **_The Kyuubi said with a sadistic laugh.

Naruto just blocked out the voice from the Kyuubi but Sakura could see it and she didn't know how or why, but she could tell it was the Fox that was doing it to him.

"I'll show you!" Ash yelled and both Ninja looked over at Ash who was trying to fight Team Rocket off. However James stopped him by putting his hand on his head while still having his rose in his mouth. "Alright let's go put them up!" Ash said as he tried to fight James."What a fool in a pokemon battle only the pokemon do the fighting!" Meowth said laughing.

"Buzz off!" James said as he flicked his nose, with Ash went rolling backwards towards Misty and the others.

"Ash are you alright!" Misty asked concerned that he could be hurt.

However that did it for Naruto. "That does it if you want Pikachu then you'll have to get past this army! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

All Team Rocket could do was watch on as the boy and were shocked at what he just did as the saw twenty more of the boy. "Wow did you just see what the kid did?" James asked so shocked that he dropped his rose.

"Who cares what this brat can do! Hey twerp let Pikachu battle so Team Rocket can win!" Jessie yelled as she looked over towards Ash.

Pikachu cried at this wanting to help his friends. "No Pikachu you can't battle like this!" Misty told the mouse and tried to clean the sludge out of his eyes.

Ash on the other hand took the poke ball of his last pokemon Caterpie. "I know that your still weak from you battle with Pidgeotto, but I need you we all do!" Ash said sadly as he looked at Caterpie's poke ball.

Ash was about to call Caterpie out when Sakura stood next to him. "Don't worry Ash I'll help out anyway I can." Sakura said with a smile as she got her own Caterpie's poke ball.

Sakura only smiled as she looked at her pokemon. "You ready Ash?" She asked with a smile.

With a node from Ash the two both throw their poke balls. "Caterpie go!" The two yelled.

With a flash of light the two Caterpie's came out ready for battle. "Alright then let's get this done." Sakura said with a smile, she then looked back to Naruto and smiled to him. "Make sure they don't get past us Naruto." Sakura said.

Sakura then looked over at Team Rocket as the three had shocked faces. "What is that?" James asked.

Meowth just laughed at this. "There bugs just two little bugs." Meowth said.

With that all three laughed. "Let's get the bug spray!" Jessie said still laughing at the two Caterpie's.

Both Ash and Sakura didn't like they way they where laughing at there pokemon and Naruto didn't like it either. Just then both Koffing and Ekans went to attack the two Caterpie's, both of the two pokemon were getting closer even Pikachu could hear what was going on.

Just then Ash came up with an idea; he then looked over to Sakura. "Hey Sakura just do what I do alright?" He asked his friend.

Sakura just nodded at what he said to her. "Alright Caterpie use String shot on Koffing!" Ash yelled. With that Ash Caterpie used String shot on Koffing, covering its whole body and drope3d to the ground.

Sakura smiled at this and then heard Naruto calling to her. "You go get that Snake Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled to her.

Sakura they smiled back before looking at Ekans. "You know I really hate Snakes, Caterpie use String shot on Ekans!" Sakura yelled and her Caterpie used String shot on Ekans head which was soon covered up completely.

After the two Caterpie's had done this they both tackled the two pokemon away while Team Rocket just looked in disbelief. "Beaten by two Caterpie's!" Said a shocked James.

"That really bug me!" Jessie said looking at the two Caterpie's.

"Now watch a real pokemon in action." Meowth said as he got his sharp claws ready to attack the two Caterpie's. However the two little Caterpie's just looked at each other before the both used String shot on Meowth.

Soon Meowth was covered in String shot too, while Jessie and James just both looked at each other with an evil smile. "Lets try and get Pikachu now from the two brats." Jessie said with a smile while James just nodded.

The two Team Rocket members just ran right at Naruto and Misty both Ash and Sakura were shocked at this, and they could only call out to their friends. Yet Naruto saw this and got read to use his clones to attack the two, but he was not about to kill them he didn't want to me a killer and they are idiots.

Naruto just gave a smile as he looked at his clones all had the same thought as he did right now. "Come to us Pikachu!" The two yelled.

Yet just as they were about an inch away from the Naruto clones two of them used the legs to trip over Jessie and James. In which both Team Rocket members fell to the ground with a thud something that the two didn't like at all, and soon both stood up.

"Why you little brat how dare you do that to us!" Both yelled only for Naruto to smile at the two. "And what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing much, just this Konoha sacred Taijutsu: A thousand years of death!" Naruto yelled as the two clones did more than intrude on their personal space, as they shoved their fingers into their butts. The two just screamed at this and landed on the butts while the four youngsters just laughed at the two

Soon both Jessie and James came running over to Meowth and picked him up. "It looks like Team Rocket is blasting off." Jessie said not wanting to have that kid attack like that again."You may have won this time but we'll be back!" James yelled.

With that Team Rocket went running away while the four youngsters just laughed at them. "Oh yeah well come back anytime and we'll beat you just like today!" Naruto yelled.

Misty only laughed too and stuck her tongue out at them, Ash on the over hand was just smiling. "I can't believe it we won!" Ash said still shocked at this victory.

He then looked over to Sakura who was making her way to her Caterpie. "Hey thanks Sakura for helping me out." Ash said smiling.

"Hey that's alright Ash." Sakura said with a smile.

"Caterpie I'm so proud of you." Ash said as he picked his Caterpie up.

Naruto on the over hand walked up to Sakura and smiled. "Wow Sakura-Chan you were so amazing out there!" Naruto told her still smiling.

"Thanks Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. _"Sasuke never complemented me like Naruto did, never." _Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto then looked over at Caterpie with a smile. "Wow I can't believe that Caterpie did all that Sakura!" Naruto said shocked at Caterpie's power, Naruto then went to give Caterpie a pat on the head.

At the same time Misty was about to pat Ash's Caterpie on the head too, when the two Caterpie's used Sting shot. While Misty was fine Naruto was much closer to Sakura's Caterpie and he had the String shot right in his face while Sakura just laughed at what happened to him.

Upon seeing Sakura was worried since Misty hadn't told her or Naruto yet that pokemon evolved. "Caterpie what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she put her Caterpie on the ground.

"Hey Misty what's happening to them?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura then the two Caterpie's.

Misty just looked at Naruto then Sakura who was more worried for her pokemon. "Don't worry Sakura Caterpie is just evolving." Misty said with a smile.

Before long the two Caterpie's had both evolved into Metapod's, Sakura then got out her pokedex. "Metapod, Caterpie's next stage it has encased its body in a hard shell, this pokemon reached this stage faster then any other known pokemon that has yet to be discovered."

"Hey maybe this means that Caterpie will evolve again very soon!" Ash said as he picked up his own Metapod. "Nice to meet you Metapod, what that matter not in the mood to talk?" Ash asked as he started to laugh.

Misty only smiled at this not even taking her eyes off Ash "Wow he really dose love pokemon. I've never meet anyone like him before who would go so fare to help his pokemon." Misty said still having her eyes closed.

Sakura heard what Misty had said and just smiled, just then Misty opened her only to see Ash's Metapod and screamed. "Misty you two were just about to make friends, you didn't forget did you?" Ash asked with a smile on his face.

"I, I didn't forget but, but I!" Misty was now stuttering with her words but she was cut off when a Beedrill went right past her.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled as he looked at it fly past them.

"Oh I'll do anything let's just get out of this forest!" Misty yelled, while both Ash and Naruto only smiled at her.

"No way there still plenty more pokemon for us to capture!" Ash yelled while he had his Metapod in his backpack.

Ash then ran off but not before he gave Misty her backpack. "Hey wait for me!" Misty yelled at him while Naruto and Sakura were close behind them yelling at them too.

"Hey you two wait up!" Sakura yelled as she returned her Metapod to it poke ball.

"Yeah Ash wait for us!" Naruto yelled.

Ash on the other hand just laughed at the two ninjas. "Come on the two of you need to keep up!" Ash yelled back at them.

With that the four heroes went deeper into the Viridian forest not knowing that it would only get darker as they went in. Not knowing of the dangers of what they would have to face or who would be waiting for them once they got there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well chapter three is now done and I hope that you all like it so please leave me a review on what you think.**

**After notes on this chapter: Now you may have noticed the talk that both Naruto and Sakura had about the power the felt in Viridian City. Now many of you may already know that they can feel Mewtwo and yes he can feel them to since they got to the City. **

**Why Sakura got Caterpie: Now I wanted Sakura to get a Caterpie first because it will leave a big impact on her when her Butterfree leaves her latter on and yes it is female. It also helps her relationship with Naruto when this dose happen to her since this is her first pokemon. I also thought that it would be good if she helped Ash out while battle Team Rocket.**

**Now Naruto will get a pokemon next chapter and you must already know what it is already. Also I still need to know when you want Ash and Misty together with each other same with Naruto and Sakura.**


	4. Chapter 4 Challenge of the Samurai

**A/N well yet another chapter for you all and Naruto gets a pokemon at last now you must already know what it is. If not well then just read and find out anyway I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. Also sorry that this took so long I lost my laptop and could not update anything but I'm back now.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking" _

Pokedex

"_**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 4 Challenge of the Samurai **

It was yet another day in side the Viridian Forest, with both Naruto and Sakura were both in front of Ash and Misty. The two ninjas were talking right now about what they should do since Naruto showed Team Rocket what he could do.

"Naruto I wish you didn't use your Shadow Clones in front of Team Rocket!" Sakura said worried at what the three villains would do to him.

Yet all Naruto did was just smile at showing no worry on his face at all. "Hey don't worry Sakura-chan they can't do anything to me or you, we are Ninjas after all." He told her with a smile.

Sakura just looked at him with a smile. "I just hope that you're right Naruto." Sakura said but she paused as she looked back at Ash and Misty. "I just don't want them to get hurt because of us!" It was true Sakura didn't want to see the two of them hurt.

"Hey don't worry Sakura I'm sure that we can handle this Team Rocket people if they show up again." He said smiling at her.

Sakura just laughed at this. "It's not those three idiots I'm worried about Naruto, it what we felt back in Viridian City."

Naruto only nodded his head when she told him this, Naruto looked back at Ash and Misty before talking to Sakura once again. "I asked the Kyuubi what it was that we felt Sakura." Naruto told her making sure that Ash and Misty didn't hear him.

Sakura just looked at Naruto. "Well what did that Fox say?" She asked with hate in her voice.

Naruto could tell that she hated the Kyuubi because of what it had done to his life, that and the Kyuubi wanted her dead. They were about to go on when the two heard Misty scream at something, both ninjas thought that they were being attacked by something so they got ready to fight it.

With that both Naruto and Sakura looked at Misty who was holding onto a tree. "What's wrong now Misty?" Ash asked her.

"I think I see another bug!" Misty yelled pointing to where she saw the bug.

Ash just sighed at this. "Maybe it's a Cowterpie." Ash told her with a smile as everyone saw Ash in a cow costume.

Everyone who heard Ash just crashing to the ground while Misty fell out of the tree even the branch she was on broke off. _"And I thought Naruto was bad at jokes." _Sakura thought to her self. Misty then got up from the ground. "That's not funny Ash you know I hate bugs and I just saw one right there!" Misty yelled as she pointed to where she the bug.

Just then the Ash, Naruto and Sakura looked over to the pokemon that Misty saw was a little Weedle.

Both Ash and Naruto were excited about this, Naruto because this could be his first pokemon and to him it looked cool. As for Ash he liked any pokemon that he saw a new pokemon ready to catch and to beat Gary with it but Ash looked over at Naruto who had already got out his pokedex.

"Weedle, the stinger on this pokemon's head grantee, that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts." Dexter said while Naruto only smiled at the thought at this.

"Wow this is such a cool pokemon I'm so going to get it!" Naruto yelled in a happy tone.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this while Misty was holding onto Ash which Sakura took notice of. "Well I guess this will be your first pokemon then so I'll let you have it." Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah go ahead Naruto I know that Shino would be shocked by the bugs he would see and would try to get them all." She then told them who Shino was and how he had bugs inside his body, this was something Misty didn't like at all bug that lived inside the body this just wanted to make her to throw up.

Misty then went pale at the thought of a third bug pokemon with her but the young girl then looked down as she felt something on her leg. It was Weedle who was rubbing on her leg Misty just down at Weedle before making a run for it.

"What are you waiting just catch that pokemon already!" She yelled running away from everyone.

"Don't worry guys I'll go make sure she stays out of trouble." Sakura said as she went after Misty.

Naruto just smiled as he got out his poke ball knowing that like with Sakura's Caterpie it will be easy for him to get. "Alright little Weedle it time that you for you to join my team!" Naruto yelled as he throws a poke ball at the pokemon.

Naruto then watched as the ball hit the Weedle and soon Naruto watched as Weedle went into the poke ball. Naruto could only wait now as Weedle tried to fight and get freedom from the poke ball but soon it was captured by Naruto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura had caught up to Misty who was talking to her to herself. "This whole forest is just full of bugs; I just wish they'd all bug off." Misty said until she looked behind her and saw Sakura.<p>

"You know Misty it not safe to be out here alone." Sakura said as she stood next to Misty.

"I know Sakura I just hate them so much and lately they all seem to be coming at me." Misty said.

"I know it's just that-" Sakura was cut off from talking as both she and Misty heard something from behind them.

Sakura slowly got out one of her Kunai ready for who ever was that was watching them, then with out any warning a young boy who was dressed a samurai went right for the two girls with his sword. Sakura on the other hand just used her Kunai to block the boy's sword from hitting her and Misty who was now even more scared then before.

Sakura only growled at the boy as she looked at him. "Alright who are you and what do you want?" She asked still holding her Kunai on the boy's sword.

"Are any of you two from a town called Pallet?" The boy asked.

"No that's not us!" Misty said shaking her head.

"Yeah so leave now!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

With that said the young boy the put away his sword. "Alas my search continues." He said and beach to walk away until he stopped and looked back. "I'd advise you not to scream any more, unless you want to attract Beedrill." He said before leaving them.

Once he left Misty jest fell to the ground. "Hey Misty are you alright?" Sakura asked as she put away her Kunai.

Misty just nodded at her friend. "Yeah I'm fine, but I wonder why he would be looking for a pokemon trainer from Pallet, huh oh no that's Ash!" Misty yelled as she got up as fast as she could and started to run back to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile both Ash and Naruto were talking after have a battle with Ash's Pidgeotto and Naruto's Weedle it was a hard battle, but in the end Ash ended up winning the match but Naruto just smiled.<p>

Ash even smiled to seeing that Naruto was getting a lot better at this. "Wow Naruto you did well for you first battle!" Ash said to him.

"I know I'm just happy that I got a Pokemon and a cool one at that too!" He yelled with a big grin on his face.

"Excuses me but which one of you is from a town called Pallet?" The same boy who had just attacked both Misty and Sakura asked Ash and Naruto.

"Oh I'm from Pallet Town." Ash said as he was about to turn around to meet the boy.

Just then Ash and Naruto heard both Sakura and Misty calling to them but Misty was calling more then Sakura was. "ASH!" Misty yelled at the top of her voice and lungs.

With that the boy in the samurai costume then attacked Ash with his sword, until he stopped right at Ash's noise. By this time both Misty and Sakura were up to Ash both Naruto and Sakura were ready to fight this kid if he decided to hurt Ash.

"I'm not scared of you, your not getting my Pokemon!" Ash said doing the best he could at being brave right now.

The samurai then put away his sword away. "I am no Pokemon thief," He said to him.

At this point both Ninja were very angry at the kid. "Alright then who are you and stop attack people like!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto had to agree with her on this. "Yeah what are you crazy on something attacking people like that!" Naruto yelled not happy at all with this kid.

"I am Samurai, I am bold fearless and unbeatable in combat." He said. "I've been searching the forest for you." He finished.

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked Samurai.

With that Samurai got out a poke ball. "A Pokemon match let us see who will triumph over this match."

Ash could only smile at this as he got out one of his pokemon. "Alright then Pidgeotto come on out." Ash called.

But Pidgeotto came out too tired to even fight anymore that to it battle with Naruto Weedle. "Oh no!" Was all Ash could say right now as he looked down at Pidgeotto.

"Ash don't you know you need to let your Pokemon rest now and then." Misty told him.

"Well Misty you see I kind of forgot about that." Ash said.

"Only a novas sends out a tired pokemon that mistake will cost you dearly!" He yelled as he throw out him poke ball.

Then in a white light and out came a tall brown Pokemon with pincers on the top of it head and a funny mouth too. Ash was shocked when he saw the pokemon that Samurai decided to use first. "Wow his got a Pinsir." Ash said while Naruto got out his pokedex.

"Pinsir, this fearsome pokemon has its powerful clawers to put the squeeze on its opponents." Dexter said as it showed Naruto a Pinsir.

Ash had over heard what Dexter said. "That Pinsir looks tough but I know you can handle it Pidgeotto." Ash said with confidence on his face.

"Alright Pidgeotto use Sand Attack on Pinsir!" With that Pidgeotto began using the sand attack on Pinsir with its wings.

But this didn't do much to the Pinsir as the sand just spin around Pinsir, Samurai on the other hand just laughed. "Ha that is child's play, Pinsir Tackle it!" Samurai ordered.

Then out of Pidgeotto's Sand Attack, Pinsir came out and Tackled Pidgeotto with the pincers that were on the top of his head. Sadly this was too much for Pidgeotto to take since he had fought Naruto's Weedle not to long ago.

With the first match over Pidgeotto had lost, while Samurai just laughed that he had lost. "Your pokemon is beaten!" With his left fist clenched tight.

"Oh no Pidgeotto return!" Ash yelled as he called his Pidgeotto back into the poke ball. With that a red light his Pidgeotto before the bird disappeared back into the poke ball.

"Well novas are you ready to surrender?" Samurai asked him with a smile.

Ash only growled at this. "I'm just getting warmed up Samurai, so you better be ready for round two" He said not wanting to give up at all. "Metapod I chose you now!" Ash yelled and with a flash of white light Metapod came out of his poke ball blinking his eyes.

"Watch and weep as my Pinsir crushes you Metapod in half!" Samurai said with a smile on his face.

With Ash got the mental image of his Metapod being crushed in half by Pinsir's claws. "Oh no those claws!" Ash said in fear.

Sakura and Naruto were afraid at what could happen to Ash's Metapod, even Misty didn't like the idea of Metapod being crushed in half. "Ash you need to call Metapod back, not even a bug deservers this." She told him.

Ash didn't know what he should do now it didn't want to loss his Metapod, it was then that Sakura remembered something she looked up on her pokedex. "Ash tell Metapod to use Harden fast!" She yelled.

Naruto just looked at her shocked that she knew that already. "Hey Sakura-chan how did you know that?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this. "Oh Naruto, I looked it up on Dexter after Caterpie evolved later that day, I though that I better know what she can do after all." She said with a smile on her face.

Sakura then looked back at the battle field to see that Pinsir had lost and returned to it poke ball. Sakura then looked back at Naruto who was confused over what she had just told him.

"Your wondering how I know that Metapod is a girl right?" She asked looking at him.

Naruto only nodded confused at her she knew this. "Well Naruto you see I asked her and a girl always can tell about theses things." She said with another smile. With that Sakura and Naruto looked back at the Battle that was going on.

The two saw that Samurai had called out a Metapod too and had just used Harden like Ash's did while fighting Pinsir. However every time one of them used Harden Ash or Samurai would ask their Metapod to use this went on for some time.

* * *

><p>As time went on it soon went to morning to afternoon and Misty Sakura and even Naruto and Pikachu were all sunbathing. Misty had a red bikini on her with black sunglasses over her eyes, while Sakura had a light pink bikini on her. As for Naruto he only had orange boxers on him and he too had black sunglasses on him too. All of them including Pikachu had drinks with them as they just enjoyed the sun, a few time Naruto had to try and not look at Sakura a few time since she was right now in a bikini.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Team Rocket was up no good at all, both Jessie and James were in a cardboard tank while Meowth was on top. After what the three had seen last time they didn't know what they were going to do<p>

"Jessie I'm tired why are we carrying this tank around for anyway?" He asked and moaned at the same time.

"To protect us from Beedrill, ever been stung by one it hurts!" She told him try the best she could not to loss her temper with him.

With that said Meowth looked down on the two. "Hey will you two stop talking we need to be keeping an eye out for Pikachu and that kid with the orange jump suit." Meowth told them.

"Hey what are you doing up there?" Jessie asked the cat pokemon not happy that he was not helping them."Get down and help up us." James told him."Love to but I'm on look out." Meowth told them as he and went back to resting like he had done before.

"Oh yeah! Well look out for this fur ball!" Jessie yelled.

With that both Jessie and James then throw Meowth of the tank that he was on, after that he got back up and started to run after them. "Hey just wait a second come back!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back where our heroes are that battle was still going on, right now Naruto was getting tired of waiting to see who would win. He then looked over to Sakura who was standing right next to him who was just smiling at him.<p>

"I know that you were looking at me Naruto." Sakura said while Naruto flinched at this.

"Oh well you see Sakura-chan about that-" But Naruto cut himself off not knowing what he should even say.

Sakura just slowly looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry Naruto I'm not mad as long as you weren't thinking of doing anything to me?" She asked with a smile on her face while Naruto just blushed.

With that Sakura giggled as she saw Naruto's blush. _"I can't believe Naruto blushed like that, Sasuke never even looked at me like Naruto dose." _Sakura thought to herself.

Just then the two ninja heard Misty give a sigh. "I think we're going to be stuck in this forest for the rest of our lives at this rate, boy's can be so stubborn!" Misty said irritated at how long this was taking.

Sakura just nodded her head at this. "I can agree with you on that Misty." She said with a sigh.

However with both Ash and Samurai still telling their Metapod to use Harden, but both Ash and Samurai were now stuck from all the orders that they gave their Metapod and it didn't take long before the both fell to the ground.

"You two are more hard headed then your Metapod's!" Misty yelled.

Naruto had to agree with Misty there. "I hate to say this but Misty-chan is right." Naruto said.

Just then everyone heard a buzzing noise coming towards them, they all looked to see what it was. "Hey what's that noise?" Naruto asked as he tried looking around for where the noise was coming from.

Samurai then got up as fast as he could to answer him. "A Beedrill swarm approaches our match must end good day." Samurai said as he recalled his Metapod to it poke ball.

With that everyone looked behind Ash to see hundreds of Beedrill coming right for them, Sakura had to get her pokedex out to found info on them. "Beedrill this pokemon is the evolved form of Weedle it following it Kakuna stage, its sting is highly poisons." 

Naruto was shocked at why they were attacking them, until Samurai told them what he thought it was. "That Weedle that you captured earlier." He said pointing to Naruto. "Must have belonged to that hive, and now they have come looking for the Weedle." Samurai said and then ran off.

Before the others could do anything else a Beedrill had picked up Ash's Metapod and started to fly away from them. Ash did try to recall his Metapod but Beedrill just kept dodging the red light from the poke ball until the Beedrill disappeared over the forest. "Oh no Metapod!" Ash yelled.

It was only then that another Beedrill came to up from behind ready to attack Ash, however Pikachu used a thunderbolt on the Beedrill. It was too bad for Ash though as is was right next to both pokemon at then time so he along with the Beedrill was shocked too.

While Ash was left smocking from the attack Beedrill left the four human alone, but Misty, Sakura and even Naruto knew that more were coming to get them. So with that they all left running as fast as they could go, Misty had to drag Ash as he wanted to help his Metapod. "Come on Ash we need to move!" Misty yelled at him.

As they were running for the lives behind them the Beedrill swarm was getting closer to them. Ash on the over hand just looked back. "But what about Metapod?" He asked.

"Don't worry Ash we'll save him." Sakura said.

Ash knew that she was right all any of them could do right now was run for it, Samurai was having a harder time running thanks to what he had on right now. As for the others it was easy for them since both Naruto and Sakura are ninjas. As for Ash and Misty they also found it easy to fun too since they didn't have armour on them too.

Just then the four saw Samurai make a left turn into the bushes trying to catch the breath from all the running. With that Sakura and Naruto slowly looked forward only to see a horde of Kakuna hanging from a large tree in front of them.

"What are they?" Sakura whispered.

Samurai just whispered back to her. "They are Kakuna my dear."

With Sakura got her pokedex out. "Kakuna this pokemon is in the middle stage of Weedle and Beedrill, Kakuna stay motionless until they evolve into deadly Beedrill and hatch." 

With that they slowly looked at the Kakuna on the tree in front of them but right at the bottom was Metapod. "Hey over there guys its Metapod!" Ash yelled.

But Misty had to put her hand over his mouth. "Keep your voice down Ash!" Misty yelled at him but it was more of a whisper. But it was fare to late as the Kakuna were now looking right at them, but it was only about to get a lot wore for them as the Kakuna started to evolve.

Yet Metapod was not the only pokemon, there was also an injured Eevee who was lying on the ground breathing deeply. Naruto saw this and knew that he couldn't just leave the poor thing here, so he took a look at the Kakuna and mad a run for Eevee.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Ash and the other yelled knowing that was a dangerous thing to do.

Naruto on the other hand just kept on running and the little Eevee saw this and looked up at Naruto as the blonde haired Ninja picked her up. Naruto was about to go and get Metapod when slowly the new Beedrill hatched out of the Kakuna, with that the new Beedrill went after the humans. So everyone had to start running once again and they didn't care where they were going right now. It was then that the four saw a cabin in the woods that they were coming up to knowing that it could be a safe place until the Beedrill left them alone.

Samurai told the others about the cabin being their only hope they had to escape. "I think that we can make it!" He yelled.

With that Samurai opened the door to the cabin and everyone ran inside for safety and closed the door behind them. But at the last second a Beedrill used its stinger to hit the door and slowly took its stinger out off the door. While other Beedrill just look in side the cabin waiting for them to come out.

While Samurai was taking off his armour Naruto was making sure that Sakura was alright and Ash and Misty too. Since he didn't want any of them hurt even thinking about it worried him. He then looked at the Eevee that he still had in his arms and was shocked that she was asleep but was still hurt badly which Sakura and the others saw.

"Here Naruto Nurse Joy gave it to me before we left." Sakura said as she got out some Super potion.

Naruto moved Eevee to the bed and placed her down , while Sakura just moved closer to the small pokemon and gave a smile. "I'm sorry but this might hurt a little." She said with a smile.

The little Eevee didn't like this and moved slightly away. "From the looks of hit the poor thing must have been attacked by those Beedrill." Sakura said while Misty nodded her head and looked over at Ash and was worried about him.

Both Ninjas just looked out the windows of the cabin keeping an eye for the Beedrill, while they were doing this Samurai was once again calling Ash a novas for leaving his Metapod behind like he did. Naruto then heard Ash call out someone called Gary he didn't know who he was but from the way Ash sounded when he said his name.

Samurai on the other hand said how the other three trainers were such fine battlers and had to make him think on how to beat the next trainer he saw from Pallet. Samurai then said to them that compared to them Ash was just a joke, Ash just growled at this.

* * *

><p>Later that night everyone was already asleep, well everyone but Ash who was still awake on what he should do. That was all Ash could do all night was think on how to save his Metapod from the Beedrill that had taken him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Ash had left the cabin early in the morning hoping that no one would know that he had left. But this plane failed as he was forgetting that both Naruto and Sakura were Ninjas and they both felt him leave.<p>

"Do you think we should go after him Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura nodded her head. "We better Naruto don't know how much danger he'll get into." She said.

With that the two left to go after Ash hoping that he would not get killed, it didn't take then anytime at all before that had finally reached Ash.

When they did reach him Sakura was not at all happy with the young trainer. "Ash what were you thinking!" Sakura yelled at him.

Ash just gave a sigh hoping that he could leave without them knowing. "Sorry guys I just needed to get Metapod." Ash said.

However both Naruto and Sakura decided to help Ash out in getting Metapod back from the Beedrill. It didn't take long before Ash, Naruto or Sakura reached the Beedrill nest, they all had a look for Metapod.

That was until someone jumped on Ash's head, it was Meowth. "Do you know what Meowth's favourite game is?"

"Get off me!" Ash yelled as he throws Meowth off his head, only for the cat scratch his face.

"Scratch and sniffle." Meowth just started to laugh at the pain Ash was in. "So what about you two do you want to play Meowth's little game?" Meowth asked the two ninjas. The two however only growled at the cat pokemon.

"Guess who?" A pair of voices asked. With that the three humans looked up to where they heard the voices come from.

On top of a rock the three trainers saw Team Rocket. "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world form deviation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

Naruto knew this was going to be bad as he looked back at the tree with the Beedrill still. "Not now you three losers you'll wake the Beedrill up." Naruto said to the three.

However Jessie was not at all happy that Naruto interrupted them. "Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto!" Jessie yelled.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

With that a loud explosion went off behind them unknowingly waking up the Beedrill too. "Little boy why don't you just give us your Pikachu." Jessie said with a smile.

James then laughed to. "Yes and while your at it how about that blonde and pink brats come with us too." James said. "After all I'm sure our boss would like to know what the two of you can do."

"There's no way that I'm giving Pikachu to you or Naruto or Sakura there all my friends!" Ash yelled before running away from the three.

Even Naruto and Sakura followed him too, but Team Rocket did the same thing as well. "Hey you three come back here!" The three Team Rocket members yelled as they jumped down from the rock they were on.

As the three heroes were running they came up with a plan to get past the Beedrill. "Hey you two if we can make it past the Beedrill then maybe they'll go after Team Rocket." Ash said to his two friends to which they both nodded.

They had to admit he was smart to come up with something like that if he was a ninja back him he would be helpful on missions. Without another thought from the three, they dodged past all the Beedrill and safely too, while the Beedrill on the other hand went after Team Rocket.

Team Rocket saw that the Beedrill were coming right at them. "It's time to use our tank!" Jessie yelled.

"It was worth the trouble of carrying it around." James said

But as they picked up the tank they saw that some Weedle were eating the tank. "Oh no their eating the tank!" Meowth yelled.

"Well we made it out of paper to reduce to weight, who knew they would eat?" James asked himself.

"You numskulls what did you think would happen?" Meowth said to the three before they had to run away from the Beedrill.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ash, Naruto and Sakura had reached the tree where Metapod was, Naruto had already called his Weedle out just in case. Sakura had her own Metapod out even if she knew that her little Metapod couldn't do anything right now.<p>

The two knew that they had to protect Ash while he was getting Metapod. "I'm so happy that you're alright Metapod! Quickly get inside the poke ball?" Ash asked.

In spite of this Metapod was just saying no at Ash not wanting to go in side. "Ash you need to hurry there already coming back!" Sakura yelled. "So get Metapod and run for it while Naruto and I deal with the Beedrill."

Ash only looked behind to where she and Naruto were and saw that three Beedrill were now coming after him. Ash quickly picked up his Metapod before running away as fast as he could go just as Sakura told him to do.

With Ash gone, both Naruto and Sakura got ready to battle to three Beedrill that were coming right for them. However this didn't work the way they wanted it to as one of the Beedrill went right past them right to Ash.

The two ninja knew that there was nothing they could as they had to fight off the two remaining Beedrill.

Naruto was the first one to attack with his Weedle. "Alright Weedle use Poison Sting on Beedrill!" Naruto ordered. With that the Weedle did as he said to do anything to protect his friend from his former family. Weedle only smiled or eye smiled at its trainer as the little bug pokemon attack hit dead on its chest. Before Naruto told Weedle to use String Shot on Beedrill too and before long the Beedrill fell to the ground all tied up and trying to get free. "Alright we won Weedle good job!" Naruto yelled with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura was using her Metapod and having it use Tackle on the other Beedrill she was so happy that her Metapod knew that. Sakura had a looked behind her to see how Ash was doing only to see him trip over and then started to cry say that he will never leave his friends behind again.<p>

It was at that time that Naruto and Sakura saw Misty, Samurai even Eevee and Pikachu, who had a net protecting them from the Beedrill. "Ash no!" Misty yelled.

"Watch out for the Twin Needle Attack!" Samurai yelled.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu yelled most likely say 'No Ash!'

But just at the last second Metapod jumped in the way of the Beedrill's attack, however even though the Beedrill needle on it arm was broken who had now flown away, Metapod was a lot worse as Ash saw a deep cash on Metapod ash was asking if Metapod was alright but he said nothing.

It was only then that something started to happen to Metapod inside a white light inside Metapod. So slowly something was coming out of Metapod shell came a Butterfree flying around with all it glory. Everyone was shocked at the sight of the new Butterfree that had only just evolved, everyone just loved the sight of Butterfree even Misty thought that he was beautiful.

Even Naruto and Sakura were amazed by the sight more so with Sakura as her Metapod will be that soon or one day. "Butterfree, one week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod it then again evolves into Butterfree." Ash's Pokedex said.

Ash the others only watched as Butterfree was flying around Ash, while Ash just smiled at his newly evolved Metapod. This was sadly cut short as the rest of the Beedrill were now coming back however Butterfree was ready for them as he went right next to Ash.

Ash then looked at his Butterfree while he did the same to his trainer both knew what needed to be done. "Alright Butterfree knock them all out with your sleep powder!" Ash ordered.

With that Butterfree went to work on using it Sleep Powder on all of the Beedrill left and right while the Beedrill just fell to the ground. Even all the Weedle and Team Rocket were sent to sleep while Ash was dancing with joy that he had won.

* * *

><p>Later that day Ash and co were at long last out of the Viridian Forest. "This road will take you to Pewter City." Samurai told the four.<p>

Naruto just smiled. "Cool thanks Samurai!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face.

Sakura only laughed. "Yeah I thought that we would never find our way out of there." Sakura said with relief.

"Yes thank you, but before we can Samurai we need to finish our battle." Ash said.

"There is no need my friend compared to you I am the novas." Samurai said to Ash.

Ash could only smile at this. "Thanks Samurai I hope we battle again some day."

"Yeah just please make sure that you don't have Metapod vs. Metapod again!" Misty told the two while Pikachu just agreed with her, while Naruto and Sakura just laughed.

With that said the four left Samurai still waving goodbye to each other all five hoping that they would meet again one day.

Naruto just smiled as he looked down at the little Eevee who he decided should be left with Samurai. "Well I guess this is goodbye." He said, yet the little Eevee had other ideas in mind and really wanted to go with Naruto as he did save her life.

So slowly she moved closer to Naruto and licked his face. "Eevee Vee, Vee Ee." The little pokemon said with a happy tone.

Naruto on the other hand just looked at the little Eevee as she continued to talk to him. "So are you saying that you want to come with me?" He asked with a grin, to which Eevee just nodded her head.

With an even bigger grin Naruto just took out his poke ball and threw it at Eevee. "Alright then Eevee come on and join the gang!" Naruto yelled with a smile on his face, while Eevee just smiled and let the poke ball catch her. And with a white flash of light Eevee was now inside the poke ball while the poke ball moved for only a few moments before the red light showed that Eevee was now his pokemon. "Alright I did I got an Eevee!" Naruto yelled with a smiled on his face.

* * *

><p>However three people were still stuck in Viridian Forest was Team Rocket who was right now stuck in the tree, where the Kakuna and even the Beedrill were asleep. All three members were dressed up or trying to dress up as Kakuna so that they didn't get attacked.<p>

"Do you have anymore bright ideas Jessie?" James asked.

"Well unlike at least I have ideas." She whispered.

"Yeah and they all bad ideas Jessie, I mean what made you think this will even work?" Meowth asked to her.

"Who asked you?" Jessie yelled to Meowth. This was a bad thing for the three as the Kakuna knew something was off with the three fakes. To which the Beedrill started to attack them and stinger them all over Team Rocket couldn't too much but cry in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well this is then end of yet another chapter done for you next chapter will be a filler before they get to Pewter City. Also both Naruto and Sakura will get another pokemon too, which are both flying. So until next time please leave me a review and give me any ideas that you would like to see in this story.**

**Oh and as for the Eevee just lets say you see later why it was in Viridian Forest in a later chapter.**


	5. Konoha is told Arceus tells all

**A/N well here is another chapter for you guys and it is sort of filler that shows you what is going on in Konoha. Now there is a time difference only like a day or two from the pokemon world and the Naruto world. The one that is ahead is the pokemon world so they would be at MT Moon right now when I take the story to Konoha. Now I do not own pokemon or Naruto I wish that I did as Misty would still be with us. And thanks to everyone who left a review as well please keep sending them to me.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking" _

"_**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 5 Konoha is told Arceus tells all**

It was yet another nice day for Ash and friends as they were at long last out of the Viridian forest and Naruto had two new pokemon. They were now on route to Pewter City and so fare they had not come across any trouble, even Team Rocket hadn't shown up since Viridian forest.

For them it was peaceful, not having to worry about what was going on or when Team Rocket would attack them. Except Misty and Ash were both worried that Team Rocket now knew what Naruto could do and maybe Sakura too since they still had their Leaf Headbands on. Both Naruto and Sakura were still shocked that it had only been six days since they had first arrived here and it had been fun for the two.

Both Ash and Misty looked over at their two friends with worry on their faces they could already see it on Sakura's face. Sakura was just looking behind her back every now and then thinking that someone could be following them. She was so worried right now at what was going to happen to her and Naruto she already knew that if Team Rocket found out about the Kyuubi they could use him.

"_I don't want that for him, not after all he has been through in his life." _Sakura thought to herself.

At that moment Sakura just gave a sad sigh, this was not unheard thou by the other three or Pikachu who looked up at her. Being a pokemon Pikachu could already tell that something was wrong with her, since pokemon were more contacted to nature and the Earth and how humans felt. It was how a pokemon could tell how their trainers felt, and what their emotions were too and Pikachu knew something was making Sakura sad.

Misty just looked over to her and soon noticed that something was wrong too. "Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Misty asked as she walked over to her.

Sakura just gave a weak smile at her friend. "It nothing Misty I'm just thinking about something is all." She lied not wanting to tell her that right now she missed home and her family.

Naruto knew that she was lying right now he could tell just by looking at her face that she missed her family. He didn't know how right he was about that, but what he could tell her he did promise that he would find a way to get them both home but that was harder said then done. For one he really didn't know how he and Sakura were going to even find a way home they both could be stuck here for the rest of their lives.

Naruto at first looked at the ground and then after a few minutes he looked at Sakura see to a lone tear fail down her face. "You miss you family don't you Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

Both Ash and Misty were shocked at this while Pikachu just looked at the two ninja only saying. "Pika." Pikachu said to the both of them.

Sakura just looked at Naruto before she nodded. "Yeah I just miss them so much right now I mean everyone back home could think that we're dead!" Sakura told them trying to make sure no more tears come out of her eyes.

"But none of us know that Sakura, they could be looking for us right now." Naruto told her with a smile.

Before she could say anything they heard a small cry that was not to fare from where they were. So all four human and Pikachu went over to see what was going on, when the got to the noise which was behind a bush they saw a Pidgey.

When Sakura saw it she got out her Pokedex. "Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings." Sakura then looked over at the Pidgey and saw that its wing was hurt.

So she went over to the injured Pidgey slowly, as she saw it look at her. "Sakura be careful it might hurt you since its hurt right now." Naruto told her worried that she might get hurt.

She only looked back at him and smiled. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll be fine trust me." She told him before moving forward towards the Pidgey.

The Pidgey on the other hand just looked at her, thinking what this human was doing until she saw this human kneel down in front of her. "Hi my name's Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you ok I only want to help you Pidgey." Sakura told the little Pidgey.

The female Pidgey just looked at the human before she nodded and let Sakura pick her up so that she could fix her wing. Once Pidgey was in her arms Sakura looked over at her friends thinking what they should do next, they already knew that had to find help for the Pidgey.

It was then that the four heard another noise, and it was Spearow coming right at them, Naruto knew that it wanted the Pidgey. But he saw that it was also hurt too not as bad as the Pidgey, Naruto wouldn't let the Spearow hurt Pidgey anymore then it already was.

Naruto just smiled at this. "Hey Ash want to help me out here?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Ash just smiled at this as did Pikachu, who had sparks coming out of his red cheeks. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled at the Spearow.

However the Spearow didn't really care what was going on as it just continued to look at the Pidgey. It was then that Misty and Ash knew what the Spearow wanted the Pidgey in Sakura arms, after all the two birds never go along that well with each other.

The Spearow however just hovered in the air looking at the four humans thinking what to do next. It was then that its eyes saw the ting Pidgey and gave a cry at everyone, before it gave a dive towards Sakura.

Sakura saw that the Spearow had just dived towards her and knew it wanted to her the poor thing in her arms even more. Sakura was determined not to let anything happen to Pidgey she just kept her eyes on the Spearow. Misty had already come over to Sakura wanting to protect her from the Spearow as well as to help her in anyway she could.

Ash on the other had been ready along with Pikachu for any order that Ash asked him to do. Yet Ash and Pikachu both knew that Spearow didn't care who it was facing right now. After all, the last one didn't care that Pikachu could beat it which the little yellow mouse had done.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but smile at this. _"Wow I would love a pokemon that never gives up."_ Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

Sakura had also seen the look Naruto had seen it many times back home. _"Naruto I know that look all to well you want that Spearow." _Sakura thought as she looked at him.

Spearow then went on the attack and Naruto saw that Sakura and Misty were both going to get really hurt. "No Sakura-chan Misty you need to get out of there!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her.

Ash on the other hand was ready as he just looked down at Pikachu with a smile, while Pikachu just smiled back. The Spearow however just gave a load squawk at the humans before using its Peck on Pikachu which Pikachu managed to doge and ready to attack the bird back.

Ash on the other hand was now ready. "Alright Pikachu use Thundershock on Spearow!" Ash yelled.

With that Pikachu used his Thundershock on the Spearow however Naruto was caught in the attack too. Both him and Spearow screamed at this, and wasn't long before Spearow and falling to the ground. Naruto on the other hand has just collapsed to the ground as well while one of his poke balls that had on him went flying out of his hand and hit the Spearow. Naruto and the others only watched as Spearow tried to get free but with no luck at all as the little read light on the poke ball soon stopped, while Naruto just smiled that he had a new pokemon.

Naruto just got up and ran over towards his poke ball and picked it up. "Alright I got a new pokemon!" Naruto yelled with joy while Sakura and Misty just laughed at this.

Ash on the other hand was worried that he hand Pikachu had hurt Naruto, so the two went running up to him. "Hey Naruto are you alright? I didn't know that Pikachu's attack was going to hit you like that." Ash said but Naruto just smiled.

"It's alright after I had a lot worse back home since both Sakura and I are Ninjas." Naruto told Ash with a smile.

With that everyone went off to the closest pokemon centre that they could find, so that they could help Pidgey and rest too. It was a good thing that they had found one on the side of the road Misty said it was because the most trainers would need their pokemon healed after leaving the Viridian Forest.

When they saw the pokemon centre she started running as fast as she could go to the pokemon centre. Everyone was shocked that she moved so fast even Naruto but he couldn't help but smile that Sakura wanted to help the little Pidgey.

"Wow she really wants to save that Pidgey." Ash said with a smile.

Sakura on the other hand was making her way to the front door of the centre, once at the front door Sakura quickly went to the front desk. The nurse Joy that was at the desk just looked as Sakura came into the room and went right up to her.

"I need your help…" But when she saw who it was Sakura stopped. "Nurse Joy what are you doing here I?" She asked.

The nurse just gave a light laugh. "Oh you must have met my baby sister in Viridian City then, so that must make you Sakura then." Joy said with a smile before she looked at the small Pidgey in her arm. "Oh what happened to the poor thing?" She asked.

Sakura just looked at the small Pidgey. "Well you see me and my friends were just walking down the road talking when we heard this noise." Sakura said as she looked back up to nurse Joy.

"And then we found the little Pidgey I think that its wing might be hurt." Sakura said with concern.

Nurse Joy just looked at the little pokemon and smiled. "Don't worry I'll take care of the poor thing." Joy said with a smile.

With that she took the Pidgey from Sakura and went into the back room, while Sakura just went to set down. By this time the rest of the group had arrived to the centre and saw that Sakura was sitting down waiting to see how Pidgey was.

"Hey Sakura-chan how Pidgey doing?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Oh I gave her to Nurse Joy so she should be seeing how the poor thing is right now." Sakura said before looking up at him. Sakura then noticed that he still had his head band on as did she.

She could only sigh as she took it off her head and looked at it slowly before she placed it in her back pack. Naruto was just looked at her he was just so confused at what she was doing, why did she take of her head band like that?

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just smiled at him. "We need to take our headbands off Naruto." Sakura told him.

This only made him more confused, why they have to take them off it was a symbol of who and where they came from. Naruto just looked her even more but he needed to know why they had to do this he had to ask her why.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this Sakura chan?" Naruto asked still very confused.

Sakura just looked at Naruto then Ash and Misty before talking to them. "If we don't then more people will ask what they are, we can't let them know what the two of us can do Naruto." Sakura said looking down at the floor.

Misty also knew what Sakura was trying to tell him, she knew that it would be too dangerous to keep them on. Misty just looked over to Ash and knew that he was thinking of the same thing to right now. Ash knew that Sakura was right with Team Rocket now following them could easily get them, or at least know who they were with the head bands on.

Naruto just looked at Sakura and knew that she was right they had to keep their identities safe from everyone they would see. It pained Naruto to do this but it was for the best after all, so he slowly took his leaf head band off.

"Don't worry Naruto when we find a way back home then we can put them back on again." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto just walked over to the window and looked outside. "I wonder what's going on back home right now?" Naruto asked.

Sakura only smiled at him. "Me too, but I'm sure that everything is fine." Sakura said as she joined him at the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Konoha it had been three days since both Naruto and Sakura has disappeared. Everyone did their best to look for them all over The Land of Fire thinking that they could be anywhere. Even Gaara decided to help in finding Naruto and Sakura since Naruto had done so much for him, Gaara wanted to repay the favour in finding him.<p>

But nothing at all not even a trace of them, they were all getting worried what had happened to them. In those three days of looking for their friends Sasuke was happy that they were gone, but never showed it. He was happy that Naruto was no longer in his way and he could now be top ninja again, and as for Sakura she was also out of his hair hopeful for good since he would not have to hear her anymore. He never showed this to anyone else and only pretended to want to find them but he really didn't care at all.

At this time everyone was in Tsunade's office, the remaining Konoha 12 and their teachers, the Sand Siblings and Sakura's parents were waiting. Ino was looking over at Sakura's parents seeing them crying so hard worried that their only child was most likely dead, they had heard what happened on the roof of the hospital and how Naruto tried to save her but failed.

It was then that Tsunade came into to the room with Jiraiya and Shizune came walking into the room. Both Mr and Mrs Haruno looked over at Tsunade hoping that the three had any news on their daughter but it would be a slim chance that they would have found them.

"Lady Hokage have you found them yet?" Mrs Haruno asks with the sound of hope in her voice.

Tsunade only shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs Haruno but no." She told her.

Just as they were about to go on a blinding light sweat all over Konoha no one could even tell what was going on. Everyone in the room was just shocked at what was going on all they could think about was where did that light come from.

Just then a Jounin cam running into the room in a panicking. "Lady Tsunade we need to come with us right now, there is something on the training grounds!" The Jounin told Tsunade.

Tsunade just looked over at the Jounin confused at what he was telling her, but she knew that she had to find out what scared him.

Everyone just followed Tsunade to the training grounds as they started to get closer they all saw something big. It looked like a large body that was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside. But that was all they could see as the trees were blocking the rest of the body.

Once they had got to the location everyone just looked up at the monster in front of them other Jounin were there too. But they didn't know what they should do, they were just too scared at what this thing could be, was it a tailed beast that they didn't know about.

When Tsunade arrived with the other it monster just looked down at them with its green eyes. "Hello humans of Konoha my name is Arceus." It said to the humans.

Most of the ninja were shocked at what was going on and that somehow it talked to them without moving its mouth. Ino was shocked at how it was talking to her while others just looked at Arceus.

Tsunade just looked up at Arceus. "What is it that you want Arceus?" Tsunade asked looking at the pokemon but not knowing what it really was yet.

Arceus just looked at the human he could tell that they were all scared of him, and he understood why. Arceus knew that the humans in this world have never heard of pokemon before and from the looks they had on them they didn't trust him at all.

"I don't mean you any harm Tsunade." Arceus said to her while the others were shocked at her this thing knows her name.

Tsunade just looked at Arceus. "How is it that you know my name?" She asked not taking her eyes away from him.

Since Arceus didn't have anyway to smile it just gave an eye smile. "Why Naruto and Sakura told me that's why." He said to them.

At this everyone was shocked at their friend's names being said, while Mr and Mrs Haruno had tears in their eyes. They were happy that there little girl was alright and alive too but how did this thing know her.

While this was going on Neji was using his Byakugan to see what this thing was, but was shocked. "You guys this things Chakra is like nothing I've ever seen anything like it!" Neji yelled in shock.

Everyone else just looked at Arceus shocked that it had so much power, even the others could see that Neji was not lying. Sasuke on the other hand smiled at the power he knew that he could use this to get what he wanted.

However Arceus could tell what Sasuke was thinking and didn't like it at all. "Yes I know them I even talked to them not that long ago." He told them before they even had time to ask Arceus.

Tsunade once again looked up at Arceus. "What are you anyway? I'm sure that your no tailed demon, otherwise we would all be dead right now." She said not once looking away.

"Your right I am not even from this world I come from a world far away, another dimension you could say." Everyone was shocked at what Arceus said.

Mrs Haruno then walked over to Arceus. "How is she?" She asked with hope in her eyes, like Sakura she also had pink hair and green eyes.

"She is fine and safe alone with Naruto." Arceus said to Mrs Haruno.

When everyone heard this they all smiled or gave a small sigh of relief that the two were alright. All but Sasuke he was angry that Naruto was alive and that he knows this thing and that Sakura was alive too. This just made Sasuke more mad hoping that the two would no longer be in his way anymore.

"So what are you then if you're not a Tailed Demon?" Ino asked wanting to know what this Arceus was.

"Well I am what the humans back home call a pokemon." He told Ino.

Shikamaru just looked over at Arceus with wonder in his eyes all he could do was look at the pokemon. While Arceus was telling everyone what a pokemon was and that he was just one of so many legendry pokemon. This only went on as he told them more about the pokemon world and the people that lived there.

"You may also be wondering how I was able to get to your world. Well I am known as the god pokemon in my world and coming here is easy for me." Arceus told the group.

After this everyone just looked at Arceus, while Sasuke was even angrier then before. "So can you send them home then?" Chōji asked the god pokemon.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that you see…" Arceus said but was cut off by Mr Haruno.

"What do you mean that you can't send them home? You have the power to do so you said you are pokemon god so why?" He yelled he was not happy that his girl was stuck in a world so far away.

"Because they are they to help the chosen one saves the world many times over." Arceus said to Mr Haruno.

"What do Naru…Naruto-kun and Saku…Sakura-san ha…have to do?" Hinata asked.

Arceus then showed the Ninjas in front of him who Ash was, they were all shocked seeing a ten year old boy with a hat on his head he also had what they thought was a yellow rat. Next to the boy was a girl with red hair in a side ponytail they didn't know who they were but it must mean something.

Kakashi just looked at the two and saw them smiling at each other. "So who are they?" The copy ninja asked.

"The boy with that hat and Pikachu is called Ash Ketchum, and the girl next to him is Misty Waterflower they are both very important to the world of pokemon." He told them.

"And how are they, my daughter and Naruto going to help them?" Mrs Haruno asked with confusion on her face as she looked at Misty and Ash.

"When Ash first started his quest to become a pokemon master, he saw Ho-oh as did Misty and Naruto and Sakura too. All four are now connected to each other and will save the world many times." Arceus told her but he was not done yet. "As Misty will save Ash's life and already has."

"Now as for why they are there and how they are going to help them it is very simple, it is because of who Naruto is and what he has in him." Arceus said while all the younger ones didn't know what the god was saying apart from Gaara and his brother and sister. The rest know what Arceus was saying.

"Yes as you know with what he has will help Ash in time of great need such as saving the world thanks to all the power he has, such as his shadow clones and other powers that he has in side too, as for Sakura she will help Ash get smarter along with Misty, but she is also there to help Misty out too." Arceus told them. The rest know what Arceus was trying to tell them that Sakura was going to help this Misty get together with Ash

"I will even show you what the will have to face later on." Arceus said as his eyes went blue while everyone just looked around and saw a battle arena with pokemon on the ground and in pain. They looked around them and even in the sky they saw two pokemon fighting each other until they hit the ground with that dust went everywhere.

It was then that everyone looked over to see Sakura and blood going down her right arm. "Sakura-chan you alright?" Naruto asked walking over to her.

Sakura just looked at him. "I'm fine Naruto." Sakura said with a smile she then looked over to Ash.

"We need to stop this before Mewtwo kills all of us!" Naruto yelled in anger as he looked at his pokemon hurt.

"I know but what can we do?" Misty asked.

"I don't know…." Sakura was cut off as she saw Ash running right towards to the two blast that Mew and Mewtwo had created she wanted to run over to stop him as did Naruto but Mewtwo had blocked their Chakra.

All anyone could do was watch as the saw Sakura hold the Misty girl back with tears in her eyes. It was then that Arceus changed the scene and everyone saw dark clouds this time they could only see Sakura and Misty this time alone with a girl and a boy with green hair.

"Take this legend or not, Ash can't do this alone!" The girl said

"No you have to play Lugia's song. And Ash is never really alone because he's got me." Misty said with a smile on her face as she shook the brown haired girl's hand.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Yeah and that little baka has me too." With that the two went off to save Ash and Naruto.

"You really do love him don't you Misty?" Sakura asked.

Misty only blushed at this. "Yeah I do but I could say the same about your love life Sakura." Misty said with a smile, while Sakura just blushed until they saw Ash and Naruto both unconscious and in the sea.

* * *

><p>After the Arceus showed them this he retuned them back to the training ground everyone was just shocked at what they had seen. Most were shocked at how much their two friends had changed so much, while Sasuke was just angry at the two that they would save the world so many times.<p>

"As you can see they help them a lot in there time Sakura even helped an injured Pidgey too." Arceus told them.

Everyone but Sasuke smiled at this, while Mr and Mrs Haruno was wondering who it was that Sakura was in love with. But they had a little gut feeling on who it could be since there were only two boys that she could know that well in the pokemon world.

"Can you send any of us there then?" Ino asked. "I mean I want to help them out the best that I can, and I'm sure the rest of us want to help out too." Ino said to Arceus.

Everyone there just yelled 'yeah' to Arceus but Tsunade knew that it was not that simple as only Naruto and Sakura were sent to this pokemon world.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, as it is already too dangerous for those two as Team Rocket know what they can do." Arceus said as he went on to tell them about Team Rocket. "But I will say this they will come back one day as time moves faster back home."

Arceus then looked down at the Haruno's. "Sakura wanted to tell me you that she is fine and that she misses you both." Arceus said before looking over at Sasuke.

The god pokemon was about to go when he looked at Sasuke again. "Oh yes before I go Naruto wanted me to say this to Sasuke, your still a teme, teme don't know why he wanted me to say that." Arceus said before leaving everyone and a pissed off Sasuke.

Everyone was just shocked and happy at the same time as they heard that the two were alive. Most of the younger generation wanted to go to this world to help out but their teachers told them no. As they knew that this could be a one way thing for all of them and they could be stuck there for good. While Sakura's parents were just happy that Sakura was fine that was all they cared about that the two were alright.

"You know as long as they stick together then I'm sure that they'll both be fine." Mrs Haruno said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Naruto and Sakura the two were waiting to see how the little Pidgey was doing. It had been at least two hours since they had arrived at the pokemon centre Sakura was worried about the little pokemon.<p>

While Naruto and the others just looked at her. "Hey Sakura-chan, why don't we go and have a battle out side with our pokemon." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Sakura just looked at him and smiled, she knew that Naruto was trying to take her mind off what was going on with Pidgey right now. "Thanks Naruto I think I will if it will take my mind of things." She said as the two went out side followed by Ash and Misty.

The two ninjas just went to opposite side to the other. "Hey Misty can you be the judge of our match?" Sakura asked.

Misty only smiled. "Sure I don't mind you two." Misty said to them with a smile.

With that said both Naruto and Sakura both got their only pokemon at ready for battle. "Alright then this is a one on one match between Naruto and Sakura begin!" Misty yelled.

"Alright then, go Metapod!" Sakura yelled, as she throws her poke ball in a flash of white light her Metapod came out.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled at her. "Well then Sakura-chan it my turn go Weedle!" Naruto yelled with a grin. As Weedle came out of it poke ball.

"Alright Naruto I'm ready when you are." Sakura told him.

"Alright Weedle use Poison Sting on Metapod." Naruto said and with the command Weedle rushed at Metapod with the stinger on its head.

Sakura on the other hand saw this coming and waited for the right moment. "Alright Metapod use Harden right now!" Sakura yelled, while Metapod used Harden just as Weedle hit Metapod with its stinger.

Weedle was thrown back by Metapod using Harden Naruto was shocked at how fast Sakura had her Metapod react to his Weedle. But he only smiled at her as he got ready for Weedle to use another attack on Metapod and Sakura could only be ready for what ever Naruto had for her.

While on the side lines both Ash and Misty only watched at they saw their two friends battle it out with each other. "Wow this is a good match. Right Misty?" Ash asked as he looked over to her.

Misty only smiled and nodded her head at him. "Your right Ash even if they never learned about pokemon their learning fast." She said as she looked at the two.

Just then as Weedle tried to use Poison Sting again only for Metapod to start evolving in the middle of the match. Soon a Butterfree came out of Metapod's old shell and started to fly around trying to get used to her new wings, Sakura could only smiled as she watched her new Butterfree with a smile. She knew that is was a female because of the black spots on the lower parts of her wings

As Sakura smiled Naruto knew that this was bad he needed to find a way to beat Sakura newly evolved Butterfree. But Naruto knew that he would find a way to win this no matter what, but then again he didn't mind if Sakura won this battle.

"Alright then Naruto time for me and Butterfree to show you what we got, Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" Sakura yelled with a smile.

"Weedle dodge it!" Naruto yelled as he saw the Sleep Powder getting closer to his Weedle.

However luck was on Naruto's side as Weedle just managed to get out of the way as Butterfree's Sleep Powder hit where Weedle was. "Alright good job Weedle!" Naruto yelled with a happy grin.

It was then that Naruto was shocked as Weedle looked at Naruto and smiled with its eyes before going white. Everyone was shocked at what was going on as they watch Weedle evolve into Kakuna. Naruto was happy that his Weedle had evolved but knew that this was now a lot harder as he knows that Kakuna don't move until they evolve into Beedrill.

The two were about to go on until Nurse Joy came outside to see everyone. "How are you all doing?" Nurse Joy asked as she watches Naruto recalled Kakuna.

Sakura seeing Nurse Joy went running over to her. "Nurse Joy how's Pidgey doing?" She asked.

Nurse Joy only smiled as she told Sakura to follow her, as the walked back to the pokemon centre. "Well apart from the wing she just fine." Joy said as they walked into the centre.

Nurse Joy lead Sakura to were Pidgey was resting while Naruto, Ash and Misty just waited out side for Sakura to come back. "I hope that Pidgey will be alright!" Misty said with hope in her voice. As she and Ash both went over to sit down while they wait for Sakura to come back out.

"Don't worry Misty I'm sure that Pidgey will be fine I'm mean nurse Joy said so herself, I just hope Sakura is alright she looked very worried about Pidgey." Ash said as he looked over at the door where Sakura had gone.

Naruto was just pacing in front of the two waiting for Sakura to come out of the room, he hoped that Sakura would be alright leaving here soon he was happy that the Pidgey was alright now but he didn't like waiting around for so long.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura was looking over at the sleeping Pidgey with a smile happy that she helped the little pokemon out. "It's a good thing that you found it Sakura, if you didn't then another pokemon would have found it or a trainer not a kind as you or your friends." Joy said with a smile.<p>

Sakura on the other hand just looked at Pidgey and smiled she had grown attached to the little pokemon. "Well I guess I better go then, I hope that your up and flying soon Pidgey." Sakura said with a smile a Pidgey looked up at her, and then Pidgey watched as she saw Sakura leave the room.

Pidgey just continued to watch as Sakura left the room, on the other side of the door Sakura walked up to her friends with a fake smile. "Alright then guys a guess we better get going, if we want to get to Pewter City." She told them still fake smiling masking her hurt.

Naruto however saw this little fake smile that she showed them and was worried for her he needed to say something. "Hey Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

Sakura just looked at him as she held back her tears. "Oh I'm fine Naruto just happy that Pidgey is going to be alright." She said.

Both Misty and Ash also looked at her too they also knew that she didn't want to go she helped Pidgey out so much that Sakura didn't want to leave her. Ash knew that he would feel the same way with his pokemon too, after all he loved his three pokemon and his friends well Misty was a big if on the friend list.

Sakura on the other hand was now walking towards the front doors of the pokemon centre. She was about to open the door when she heard the sound of Pidgey calling to her, and Sakura just looked back at the little Pidgey is shock.

The four just looked at the little Pidgey as they saw her walk over towards Sakura they were all confused at what was going on right now. Until they heard Nurse Joy laughing lightly. "I think that Pidgey wants to come with you Sakura." Joy said with a smile.

Sakura just looked down at Pidgey with shock. "Is that true Pidgey? Do you really want to come with me and be my pokemon?" Sakura asked.

The little Pidgey just smiled at her before chirping to her. "Pid…gey." She said also nodding her head at Sakura.

Sakura herself just smiled as she started to cry, Naruto just looked at her and smiled he knew that the tears he saw were tears of joy. Even Ash and Misty were happy that the little Pidgey wanted to go with Sakura and that this was going to be a happy ending for Sakura and the little Pidgey.

Sakura just smiled as she got out a poke ball. "Alright then, poke ball GO!" Sakura yelled as she throws her poke ball at Pidgey.

The second that the poke ball hit Pidgey the little bird pokemon was sucked inside, the poke ball then started to wiggle. This did go on for just a little while until it stopped when the bottom on the poke ball went red.

Sakura just smiled as she looked at her new pokemon. "Alright I got a Pidgey!" She yelled with a big grin on her face.

She then started to walkover to the poke ball and picked it up and smiled once again and looked at Naruto and the others.

"Alright guys lets get going to Pewter City!" Naruto yelled as he started to run out side of the pokemon centre.

Everyone else just started running after him telling him to wait for him but Naruto didn't stop and just kept running ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well another chapter done I really hope that you like it and Sakura has a new pokemon that and both Naruto's and Sakura's pokemon evolved too. Next chapter will be a good one I can tell you that much where the two meet Arceus, so until then please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Showdown in Pewter city

**A/N well guys here is chapter 6 and I hope that you all like it as much as you did the others. As always I don't own Pokemon or Naruto wish I did sometimes but I don't sadly.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking__"_

"Pokedex"

"_**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi**__**"**_

**Chapter 6 Showdown in Pewter city **

After a long hard trip from the Viridian forest, and dealing with an angry Spearow and injured Pidgey both of whom and now become a part of Naruto's and Sakura's Team. Ash and co were walking right now towards Pewter City not knowing that Team Rocket was ahead of them, and setting a trap for our heroes.

Soon the three began their motto. "To, protect the world from devastation." Jessie said with a smile as she flicked her hair backwards.

"To unite all people's within our nation." James said as he held his red rose and smiled.

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love, to extend our reach to the stars above!" the two said at the same time as they were no back to back with their eyes closed.

"Jessie!" She said as she opened her eyes and looked forward with an evil smile on her face.

"James!" He said with a smile as he smelled his red rose before opening his eyes.

Yet before the two could go on Meowth interrupted them both. "Meowth, I don't get why you two are always talking, while I'm doing all the work!" He yelled at them both, as he hit the shovel he was using into the ground, but looked left and right at the two Team Rocket Members.

"Well Meowth one of us has to keep an eye out and you know what they say two pairs of eyes are better than one." Jessie said smiling. "After all if they are heading to Pewter City then they have to come this way." She said.

"But what are we going to do about those two kids with the headbands?" Meowth asked not liking this idea at all. "I mean we've seen the kid make more of himself who knows what else he can do and the same goes for that girl with pink hair."

Yet Jessie and James did was smile. "Well not if we dig so deep he can't get out without crushing his friends." James said with a grin on his face.

With that said all three members started to dig the hole making it even deeper than it already was. Once they were done all three got out of the hole they had made and started to cover it up with bamboo that they tied together which they had put over the hole.

"We'll cover it up so well they'll never know it's here." Meowth said as he got some leafs and covered the bamboo with them, before they covered it up with some leafs then dirt. "There perfect." Meowth said with a smile.

The three just looked at their work with a smile as they looked down they saw that the ground was perfect. It was as if they had never even dug the hole in the first place, yet James soon let of a yell as he looked down and couldn't find it.

"I can't remember where the trap is!" He yelled looking down at the ground.

It was then that all three members started running all over the place trying as best as they could do right now to find their trap. And as they looked around from one place to the other it didn't take the three long before they went into the middle of the road, right onto top of the trap they had set up. But as they looked around they heard a noise and looked down to where they heard it, and all too late did the three realize that they were on the trap.

All three fell into the pit trap and landed right on their faces while the dirt covered up the hole burying them. Yet it was at this time that Naruto and Ash came onto the spot and both males were standing on top of the trap, yet all four heard moans coming from somewhere close.

"Hey did you hear that?" Ash asked looking around for the noise.

All four just nodded at this and moved on from where Team Rocket was, the two Ninja were excited about seeing a new city it was not something the saw back home all that much.

* * *

><p>After awhile of walking all four had reached Pewter City and the four just looked in wonder at the sight. "Well this is it you three Pewter City." Misty said with a smile.<p>

The two ninjas just smiled still looking at the City. "Wow just look at this place Sakura and this is only the second city we've seen." Naruto said with a smile, back home the places he saw was small and never this big.

Meanwhile Ash just looked over the City with a smile as he stood on a large rock. "Well that's good then, I thought we would never get here."

Yet Pikachu on the other hand also sat on the rock. "Cha." Was all the little mouse said tired from all the walking he had done?

However once both he and Pikachu they head a man's voice from below them. "Pewter City is gray, the color of stone. This town has always been famous for its stone." He said, as they looked down the saw he had a red hat that covered his eyes and a brown beard he was wearing a yellow shirt and green trousers and white cloves on his hands.

"Hey who is this old man anyway?" Naruto asked as he jumped down from where he was.

"I've never meet him before." Misty said as she too looked down.

"The names Flint and you're seating on some of my merchandise young man." He said to Ash and once he heard this Ash got up from the rock.

"Oh I'm very sorry sir." He said as he along with his friends, as they made their way down the steps and joined Naruto.

As they looked over at the rocks some were on the shelves, and they were large and small each one had a different sales price on it. While three of the humans just looked at Flint, while Sakura just walked over to some of the rocks and wondered he would want to buy them.

She then turned her head at Flint just to make sure this was not a joke. "Are you saying that you sell rocks?" She asked with a 'are you crazy' look on her face.

Flint on the other hand just looked up at her. "There Pewter City souvenirs want to buy some?" He asked while everyone shook their head.

"No thanks." Ash said to him with a smile. "I'm on my way to be a Pokémon master." he told Flint.

Flint on the other hand just looked at the young man and noticed how tired Pikachu was as the little mouse gave a breath. "Well your Pokémon seems worn out, why don't I show you to a Pokémon Center, just follow me." Flint told the two as he stood up.

It was then that Ash looked up at Misty and smiled. "See I told you Misty, appearances can be deceiving he's a nice guy." He said.

Yet both Sakura and Misty weren't very convinced by this. "Are you sure about this Ash?" Misty asked with a worried look on her face.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah I mean we don't know anything about this guy." Sakura said with a frown.

Yet Naruto just gave a big grin at the two girls. "Don't worry girls Naruto Uzumaki will keep you safe after all it's my ninja way?" He told the two with an even bigger grin.

Yet all the two girls did was just gave a sigh as they looked at him. "Is he always like this?" Misty asked to Sakura to which she just nodded.

As the four were about to follow Flint the came back lightly and looked at Ash. "Oh by the way that will be a two dollar charge for resting on my rocks." He said to them, the four at hearing this just feel to the ground in shock and embarrassed at what he said to them.

* * *

><p>With that all four trainers headed over to the Pokémon Center, and once they had arrived at the front door both Naruto and Sakura just looked at the size of the building. They already knew that it was bigger than the one that they went to in Viridian City with eight windows above the doors, while just below the steps the saw trees that went all round the Pokémon Center. They also saw that on the side it had to big pillars with poke balls on the top, yet in the middle of the building they saw a large P right on top of the building was circular revolving platform that operates as a large turntable. The building remains stationary and the diners are carried on the revolving floor.<p>

Once inside Ash went over to the front desk to get his Pokémon healed, while Naruto and Sakura looked at a poster. As the two looked at it read 'Pokémon League regional championships, Enter the competition!' The poster they saw a hand holding a poke ball with yellow beams coming out all-around the hand. While symbols where all over the poster, such as Grass, fire, lighting and many others, and at the bottom it read, 'Today's Pokémon trainers are tomorrows Pokémon masters.'

Once the two had done reading what the poster said, Naruto just smiled. "Wow this sounds so cool!" Naruto yelled with a smiled as he looked at the poster.

While Ash just looked at the poster and smiled knowing he wanted to enter it. "Alright I'm so going to enter the Pokémon League." He said as he clinched both of his fists.

Yet Misty just looked at Ash with a smile and laughs lightly, however her three friends just looked up at her. "What's the matter Misty?" Sakura asked as Naruto was still looking at the poster in awe.

Misty just smiled at Sakura as she got along with her very well. "Well you see Sakura to compete in the Pokémon League regional championships you need to go to each town a beat the gym leader of that town to earn their badge." She said with a smile.

She then looked over at Ash with a grin as she crossed her arms. "Can you do that?" She asked with a grin.

Ash just looked at Misty and smiled. "Of course I can." He told her.

The four then heard laughing from behind them and looked to see who it was, and were a little surprised to see Flint. "Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock the Pewter City gym leader?" He asked with a low chuckle.

Ash just tightened his fists and looked at Flint. "Of course I do, as soon as Pikachu and my other Pokémon are better I'll beat him no problem, take me to this Brock's Gym and I'll show you."

Flint just laughed at what Ash said. "You'll beat him huh." He said as he just turned around and walked on but kept laughing.

* * *

><p>A while later the four friends were all eating in a restaurant above the Pokémon Center, Naruto just smiled as he was in a nice restaurant. "You know this is just like a double date Sakura chan." Naruto said with a grin while the other three chocked on their food, more so with the two girls.<p>

"What this is not a date Naruto!" Sakura yelled but not too load to make others look at them even Sakura's went red a little at what he said to her as she just mumbled baka Naruto.

While Misty just gave a huff at what Naruto said. "Yeah right like I would ever go out with someone like him." She said pointing to Ash who just huffed at her as well.

Naruto on the other hand just looked at all of them as he saw each was looking away from the other and at him as well.

A few moments of silence thought it was best to change to topic. "Oh that Flint thinking I can't beat this Brock." Ash said taking a bite of his food.

Misty on the other hand just looked up at him. "Do you think that you can really win? Gym Leaders aren't like other trainers you meet Ash, there much tougher."

Sakura on the other hand just looked at the two. "Well that does not sound easy, since I only have two Pokémon at least Naruto has three that he can use." She said thinking it over.

Naruto just looked at her and smiled. "Does that mean you want to compete as well Sakura chan?" Sakura just nodded at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Sure why not I mean I think it would be good Naruto I mean we get to learn more about this world." Sakura told them, but frowned. "But what if my Pokémon aren't good enough, I mean I'm not that good a Kunoichi."

Naruto on the other hand shock his head and smiled at her. "Sakura chan don't say that you're an amazing Kunoichi, I mean you beat Ino's Jutsu that took over your mind." He said with his fox grin.

Sakura just smiled at Naruto, knowing that he somehow always made her feel better about herself. "Thanks Naruto."

Misty after taking a bite of her food just looked at Ash. "You know Ash if you ask really nicely I may just let you borrow some of my Pokémon." She said looking at Ash.

Ash only gave a quick look at her before he continued eating. "I don't need any help." Once Ash said this the two Ninjas knew that the two were going to fight again.

Misty just looked over at Ash with a twitch in her eyes. "Well fine! Good luck at beating Brock at the Gym then!" Misty yelled and with a huff left.

Naruto and Sakura just looked at the two as they saw Misty leave the two ninja just looked at each other and gave a sigh. "Hey you can leave us with the bill get back here!" Ash yelled.

* * *

><p>A little later Ash went to get his Pokémon from Nurse Joy while Naruto and Sakura were outside getting some air. The two were thinking over what their battle plan would be to beat this Brock, both were looking through a book on the skills and attacks Pokémon had the two had just got it from Professor Oak, who had sent it so Pewter City.<p>

Naruto just looked over at her as he saw Sakura turn the page, her eyes looking and the information. "Well Sakura what have you found out?" Naruto asked as he saw a page that had information on Eevee.

Sakura just smiled at Naruto and showed him. "Well Naruto I've been looking up the Pokémon we have." She said as she showed him all the Pokémon they have.

"Well Naruto I found some of Eevee's attacks, maybe you can use them when fighting Brock." She said to him with a smile. "See from the look of it Eevee has a number of good attacks they can use." Sakura told him as she pointed to a few of Eevee's attacks they could learn.

Naruto just went over every attack he saw and knew he had to find out what attacks his Eevee knew. So he took out Eevee's Pokéball and just smiled as he throws the poke ball in the air, which Sakura just gave a light smile at as she looked up her Pokémon that she could use.

With a bright flash of white light the little Eevee was free and looked at Naruto with a smile. "Vee Eevee Ee." She said as she ran up to her friend and trainer.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled at her. "So Eevee what do you say we do some training, that way I get to know what attacks so we're ready to face a gym leader." Naruto told Eevee as the little fox just smiled at him and nodded.

Naruto then turned his head to look at Sakura. "So have you picked the Pokémon that you're going to use Sakura Chan?" He asked with a big grin as he saw she closed the book.

Sakura just nodded at Naruto and smiled at him. "Sure I do Naruto but you're going to have to wait and see."

Just as the two got to their feet Ash came out of the Pokémon Center with a smile on his face. The two Ninja knew that he was also ready to face this Brock and all three made their way the Gym Sakura saw that the two boys were ecstatic over their first Gym match, the three just talked on what they were going to do and what Pokémon they would use mainly Naruto and Ash.

* * *

><p>Soon all three arrived at the Pewter City and saw that the building was made up of stones with iron bars on top of the stones. Slowly the three just looked at each other and smiled as the each before they closed their eyes and took a deep breath ready to do this and win, each had a look of determination on their face which just made them more confident in this.<p>

With one last look the three opened up the door, and noticed that it was dark inside. "Maybe nobody is here yet." Sakura said looking around the pitch black Gym.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders also looking around. "Hello is anyone here?" he asked as he didn't see someone was sitting down not too far in front of him.

Yet Naruto and Sakura picked him lightly. "Hey Naruto we're not alone." Sakura said looking to where Ash was standing.

"Who goes there?" A voice asked, just then the light came on over a man that was just a little older the Naruto and Sakura. He was sitting down on a flat rock next to two larger rocks, while in front on him was some stairs.

The three saw that he had dark spiky hair and from what they could tell his eyes looked like they were closed.

He was wearing a green vest, which had four large pockets on the front which he wore this over an orange short-sleeved shirt, along with brown pants and blue and white sneakers. On either side of his belt, which was black with a gold rectangular buckle, he had brown belt pockets.

"Well this must be Brock then." Sakura said looking at him.

Just then Brock looked down and saw the pink haired girl and got hearts in his eyes. "Whoa what a vision of beauty my names Brock what yours?" He asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He rushed down right past Naruto and Ash and held Sakura and as he got down on one keen, while the two boys just watched at what was going on.

At hearing this Sakura just blushed a little that someone called her beautiful. "Um thanks and my name is Sakura Haruno."

Naruto on the other hand just growled a little at this as this guy was hitting on the girl that he was in love. "Hey stop that we came here for a battle, not so you can flirt with Sakura Chan!" Naruto yelled a little annoyed at this while he tightened his fists.

Ash just nodded his head at Naruto. "Yeah we want a battle Brock all three of us!" Ash yelled while Pikachu just nodded.

Brock just looked over at the two boys and gave a sigh of disappointment that he couldn't talk to the beautiful girl that was in front of him. "Alright then, but is this your first gym battle?" Brock asked the three sound cold to the two boys to which all three nodded. "You must understand a Gym match is different from a other battle that you would normally have, this battle is for Pokémon League authorization there are special rules that we Gym give to newbie's such as your self's."

Ash was a little confused at this as he and the two ninja looked at Brock. "What do you mean by special rules?"

Brock just made his way back to his side where the stairs were. "Giving that there is three of you I may be only able to battle two of you today. Also spectators will have to go to the upper level to watch." He said, pointing at some stairs in the far corner of the room.

"How long have you been with that Pikachu?" Brock asked as he looked down at Pikachu who just smiled.

"Um about a week I think." Ash said as stated, a little annoyed.

"Yes, your Pikachu is in its cutest stage." He said, causing Pikachu to smile and rub the back of his head happily. "It can't win." He said with a laugh, causing Pikachu to fall over.

"Hey I'll worry about my Pokémon and you worry about yours alright!" Ash yelled as little angry at what he had just said about Pikachu.

"Fine suite yourself, as a Gym leader I have to accept all challenges so let's just get this over with shall we." Brock said while snapping his fingers and causing the lights to turn on, lighting up the room.

The three trainers and Pikachu just looked at the room they were shocked when they saw that the room was empty, but it didn't stay that way for long. The three human and Pikachu had to run out of the way, as giant doors on both sides of the gym opened up. As two massive terrain slabs were pushed into position the new area was covered in sand, dirt, and massive boulders that were bigger then a human.

"Whoa this is amazing." Sakura whipped, looking at the arena in amazement. "It's like a massive desert with sand and rocks." She stated, this confirmed her suspicions that Brock used rock Pokémon. The terrain was perfect for them there were rocks and sand everywhere, so that the rock Pokémon would have a field advantage.

Naruto was also looking at the arena and wondered who should go first out of the three. "Alright then so who's going to go first then?" Naruto asked looking at Ash and Sakura.

The three just looked at each other before Ash just at Naruto. "Hey why don't you go first Naruto I know that you want too?" Ash said while Sakura just nodded her head as the two walked up the stairs and into the rafters.

Brock suddenly jumped down onto the field from the stage he had been sitting on, holding out a Pokeball in his right hand. "Let the match begin!" He said, indicating that Naruto should go first.

Naruto just gave a smile as he got a Pokeball. "Alright then Eevee come on out!" Naruto yelled as

"Geodude, Go!" He called, sending out his first Pokémon. When his Pokeball hit the ground, a large rock with eyes, a mouth, and arms appeared, causing Sakura to immediately go for her Pokedex.

"What the heck is that thing?" She asked, flipping open the Pokedex and scanning Geodude.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. A Geodude's body is made almost completely out of living rock. It can harden its body, making it impervious to most attacks. Most people may not notice, but there are always many Geodude's around, though they may be hard to find because they usually remain half buried in the ground while keeping an eye on travelers."

As her Pokedex clicked closed, Sakura turned her attention back to the battle, wandering how she was going to beat a rock Pokémon. But she just smiled to herself happy that she had her Butterfree to help her when she went next, but she just looked at Ash who watched the battle that would soon start.

"Alright then, let the match begin!" Brock yelled which Naruto knew the battle was ready to start.

Naruto just gave a smile as he looked over at Brock. "Alright you ready Eevee!" Naruto yelled with a smile on his face, while Naruto's Eevee gave a happy cry ready to do the best it could do.

Naruto just gave a smile at this and looked over at Brock. "Alright Eevee go and use Sand Attack on Geodude!" Naruto yelled as his Eevee just turned around kicking her legs backwards, this caused the Sand on the battle floor to end up in Geodude's eyes slightly blinding it.

"Geodude listen to where Eevee is then quickly use Rock Throw!" Brock yelled as his Pokémon, Geodude on the other hand did as it was told as he could hear where the little Pokémon was and once he found her Geodude picked up rocks that was around it and started to throw one after the other at Eevee.

Unfortunately, one of the rocks managed to hit the Normal-Type. "Eevee!" yelled Naruto, praying that his Pokémon was alright. "Can you still battle?" he asked it, with a shaking of its head and then a nod to confirm that it can still fight. "Alright, let's try something else... try a bite attack!"

With a nod, Eevee jumped at the Rock/Ground-Type and managed to sink his teeth into opponent and caused the Gym Leader's Pokémon to scream at this. "Very well, Geodude, shake it off and use Tackle!" ordered Brock, with his Pokémon managing to get the Normal-Type off of him then hit it before it can get too far. "Now use Rock Throw again!"

"Quick, use Double Team!" commanded Naruto, the Eevee split into multiple clones of itself to try and protect itself from the Rock-Type attack being used. "How do you like that?"

Ash and Sakura were quite impressed by how Naruto is holding his own against the Pewter City Gym Leader even with a Normal-Type Pokémon against him which they wonder how the battle will end of course.

Naruto on the other hand just looked at the battle he was already trying to think of a ways to beat Brock's Geodude. Yet Naruto then saw all the rocks around him and soon got an idea that he could use to his advantage, yet as he smiled Sakura knew that he had something planed while both Brock and Ash just looked on at Naruto.

"Alright Eevee jump onto the rock." commanded Naruto with a smile as Eevee nodded as she jumped on to the rocks just next to her.

Brock on the other hand just looked at what was happening and knew that this kid had a few tricks up selves. _"__I __see __so __that__'__s __what __the __kid __is __planning __I __will __say __that __it__'__s __a __good __idea.__" _Brock thought to himself as he looked on at Eevee and Naruto. "Don't think that doing this is going to help, but it's a good idea I'll give you that much."

Yet all Naruto did was smile at Brock. "Don't underestimate me." He said with a grin on his face showing that there was no way that he was planning to lose.

At hearing this Brock just smiled at Naruto. "Thanks for the information I'll be sure to keep that in mind, now Geodude use Tackle on it." Brock told his Pokemon, who just nodded and jumped at Eevee.

Naruto saw what was going to happen and knew he had to act fast. "Oh no Eevee quick doge it and use Take Down!" Naruto yelled with a grin as Eevee jumped down from the rocks went charging right at Geodude full speed.

Both Ash and Sakura just looked on as Eevee smashed right into Geodude who in turn smashed into some rocks that was right behind the Rock Pokémon. As everyone watch they all knew that they would have to wait for the dust to settle down to see what was going on with Geodude.

Naruto on the other hand had Eevee ready in case Geodude was still standing from the Take Down that Eevee used. "Get ready Eevee I'm sure that we are going in for another round and its best if we keep ready." Naruto said while Eevee just nodded her head.

As the dust started to settle everyone just looked on as they saw that Geodude was no longer able to battle while Naruto just smiled at this. "Alright you did it Eevee!" Naruto yelled with a large Grin on his face as he ran over to Eevee, while the little fox Pokemon jumped into Naruto arms.

Brock on the other hand moved over to Naruto has he looked at the whisker boy with a smile. "Well done as proof of your win here's the Boulder Badge." Brock said as he handed Naruto a simple gray octagon badge, Naruto just looked at it with a smile on his face that he got the first badge with only seven left to get.

"Now who's next?" Brock asked as he looked up at Sakura and Ash. "What about you gorgeous?"

"I'm next," answered Ash.

Brock gave a slight nod and then waited for Ash to go over to the challenger's ring. "This is will be a one-on-one battle, agreed?" Brock asked Ash.

"Yes," Ash answered with enthusiasm, "and I choose to use Pikachu." Pikachu went to the battlefield awaiting his opponent.

"And I'll use my..." began Brock as he pulled out his second Pokéball and threw it up in the air and released it to reveal a giant rock snake Pokémon that terrified Pikachu. Pikachu ran away and tried to hide, pressing the button for Pidgeotto's Pokéball.

"Pikachu, this is your battle not Pidgeotto's," Ash said to Pikachu as he shoved Pikachu back on to the battlefield. "Use your Thundershock on Onix." Pikachu complied, but all the Thundershock did was only annoying Onix.

"Onix, use your Wrap attack," ordered Brock.

Onix then surrounded Pikachu and began to put the squeeze on Pikachu as Pikachu was powerless to do fight Onix head on. After a few minutes of thinking and a failed attempt to recall him, Ash gave up and left the gym defeated and down.

All Ash could do was hang his head, while both Naruto and Sakura looked down at Ash they wished they knew what they could do. Sakura just moved down so she could be ready for her battle since Brock's Onix was not even hurt, the pink haired Kunoichi knew Ash must be hurting right now over what had happened even Naruto could tell.

Once Sakura was to where Ash was she put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Ash it's alright you'll get him next time." Sakura said doing her best to give her friend a smile.

Ash on the other just looked up at Sakura with a smile. "It's alright Sakura it just means that I have to train even harder to beat him." Ash said as he went up to the stand so he could watch Sakura battle Brock.

Brock on the other hand just looked over at Sakura and smiled "Oh I'm so likely I get to battle a beauty such as you." Brock said with a smile on his face.

Sakura just looked over at Sasuke with a smile on her face as she looked down at her Pokémon before she looked back up at Brock. "Well let's just say I'm going to show you what my Pokémon are made off." She said as she as she tossed her Pokeball into the air.

With a Flash of white light set her Pokémon free and ready to battle Brock. "Butterfree I choose you!" Sakura yelled as Butterfree was out.

Sakura just gave a light smirk as she looked over at Brock who just smiled at her. "Well then let's see how well you do?" Brock asked with a smile on his face.

All the young Kunoichi did was gave a node. "Alright Butterfree use Confusion on Onix!" Sakura yelled as Butterfree just nodded at her and used its Confusion on the rock Pokémon.

All Onix could do was cry in pain as Sakura knew that she would have to act fast before the rock Pokemon could attack Butterfree. "No Onix!" Brock yelled as Sakura smiled as she remembered what Ash's Butterfree did.

Brock just looked over at his giant Rock Pokémon knowing that he had to act fast. "Hurry Onix and use Screech!" Brock called out to his Pokémon who used the attack making a deafening sound to Butterfree.

Brock just smiled at this as he saw Butterfree close her eyes, while Sakura just cried out in fear for her Butterfree. "NO Butterfree!" She yelled as she saw Brock ready to give another order to his Pokémon.

"Now Onix use Tackle on Butterfree." Brock said

Just as Onix is about to give Butterfree another taste of tackle, Sakura was not about to allow the Pewter City Gym Leader the satisfaction. "Hurry and dodge it!" she ordered, her Bug/Flying-Type barely managing the get out of the way on time. "Now it's time for Supersonic!"

The Butterfly let out a Supersonic wave at the Rock/Ground-Type and caused it to become confused which Naruto smirked as he had a feeling that Sakura had something in mind to win this battle and she wasn't done yet. "Now let's see how you like Poison Powder!"

"Onix, concentrate and try to get out of the way!" commanded Brock, though his Pokemon ended up hurting itself in its confusion and wound up being poisoned by the purple powder that Butterfree produced from her wings. "Wow, a Poison and Confusion combination, not bad" said Misty, quite impressed with how Sakura is handling the battle and Ash nodded, remaining silent.

"Okay, let's add things up with another Confusion attack!" commanded Sakura, her Pokemon preparing to use its Psychic-Type attack once more though Brock figured that she would try something like that before countering with a move of his own.

"Concentrate and use your Rock Throw attack!" the Onix glared at its opponent and began throwing rocks to catch Butterfree and Sakura off-guard, watching as the Butterfly managed to dodge several of the rocks before one managed to score a direct hit. "Good, now it's time we use Bind!"

Onix focused hard and wrapped itself around Butterfree before it began to squeeze as this was how Pikachu was beaten and Ash and Naruto knew that if Sakura doesn't think of something fast, she'll lose the match. "Oh man…" muttered Ash in disbelief as what he was seeing.

Even Sakura knew that she had to think of something and fast as she looked at her Pokémon. _"Come on Sakura you need to think Butterfree is getting hurt."_ Sakura thought as she looked up with as she thought of an idea that could work but she would need to do it at the right now.

"Alright Butterfree now use Sleep powder on Onix!"

Butterfree realized what her trainer had in mind and quickly began producing a light blue dust that surrounded Onix's body and began putting the Rock Snake to sleep but that wasn't all she had in store for her opponent. "Now use your Confusion once more!" The Bug/Flying-Type complied as she let out a powerful Confusion attack that managed to do critical damage to Onix, more than enough to take him down once and for all.

"Way to go Sakura!" cheered Naruto was glad that the pink-haired girl was able to ultimately pull off a win in the end Ash was relieved to see it as well.

After the win both Sakura and Naruto went over to Brock as he smiled at the two as he slowly handed out his hand towards the two and open his had to show a badge. "Well done the both of you, as proof of your win it gives me honor to give you both the Boulder badge." Brock said with a smile on his face, as the two Ninja just took the Boulder badge as the two just looked at each other with a grin on their faces.

"Alright we did it, we did it!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down as he looked at his badge and then looked over to Sakura and smiled at her.

Soon the three left the Gym with Ash Carrying Pikachu in his arms, but after sometime the two noticed that Ash was missing and were worried at what happened to him. "Oh no where's Ash gone!" Sakura said as she tried to look around for Ash but was having no luck in finding him. "Dame it if only Ash had Chakra then we could find him.

* * *

><p>As they continued to look for as Naruto was begging to feel a little dizzy. "Sakura I feel kind of strange." Naruto said as Sakura just nodded also feeling that something was wrong as the two just held the head in pain.<p>

The two just went over to a bench to rest not sure what was wrong with them, but it was making Sakura very worried. "Naruto, why do our heads hurt so much?" She said before passing out along with Naruto.

It was then that the two could hear a voice within the depths of their mind, but they noticed that it's was not as malevolent as the Kyuubi it was more of a kind voice. Slowly the two opened their eyes and looked at what was in front of them and all they could do was back away from it. "Do not be frightened young ones, I mean you no harm I am Arceus."

"Are you a Pokémon?" Sakura asked looking at Arceus in shock as she and Naruto knew that it must have been Arceus to give them the pain they had in their heads.

Arceus just nodded at her while the two ninja just looked at this Pokemon. "But I have called you here in your minds to talk to you and to ask for your help." The god like Pokémon said as he looked down at them both.

Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other when Arceus said this and then looked back to him wondering what it was he needed help with. "As you might be thinking even now, you two are wondering why I need your help." He said to the two Leaf Ninja as they both nodded wanting to know what it was.

All Arceus did was give a light chuckle at them. "As you have seen there are many Pokemon is this world and sadly some humans like to use as tools to try and take over this Planet, but there are ones that don't even care about this world and would want to make there are or even destroy this world and I think that you can help in many ways."

Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked to hear this but seeing Team Rocket it didn't shock them but it did worry them that from what Arceus was telling them that there was more criminal gangs out there. "But why us what makes us so special?" Sakura asked.

"I know how you feel that you can never help young Sakura, but you're wrong there you will help Ash save the Planet so many times and even help save the chosen one's life as well." The god Pokémon said as the two Ninja looked at each other wondering who this chosen one was.

Arceus just went on to tell them what that they would need to watch out for mainly some signs. "So will you help I know this is a lot to ask?" He said as Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other before they looked back at Arceus.

"We'll help no matter what comes, our way or the danger we will face." Naruto said with a big grin on his face while even giving Arceus a thumb up. "After all I'm going to be Hokage."

"If Naruto's going to help then so am I we made friends here and this is their home, but can you tell our family and friends." Sakura said as she looked over at Arceus.

Arceus just nodded at her as Naruto just smiled at the god Pokémon. "Here I have a message I want you to give someone." Naruto said with a grin as all Arceus did was listening to what it was.

Once Arceus is left both Naruto and Sakura woke and only looked at each other nodding their heads at each other. "Alright let's help save the world dattebayo!"

"Well you're an odd one." A voice calls a both Naruto and Sakura look over to see who it was the person was around their age maybe a little older with light brown hair and blue eyes. His was wearing a light blue shirt with green jeans on and some white trainers to match. "Hi my name is Hanson." He said as he looked over at Sakura and smiled. "Well aren't you a fine beauty, would you like to go out some time, I know this nice place." He said as he kissed her hand making Sakura blush at this. "May I know the name of this angel before my eyes?"

"What?" Was all Sakura could really ask as she looked at the trainer in front of her. "Umm it's Sakura."

Naruto on the other hand was again not happy that someone was flirting with Sakura, since they came to this town two people wanted to go out with her. _"Oh man this is getting old fast __dattebayo!" _

Hanson just smiled at Sakura some more. "Oh I wish I could talk some more but I do have to be in a rush." He said with a grin as he left just before Naruto could say anything while all Sakura could do was blush even more, one thing was for sure they would be seeing him again.

* * *

><p>Later after their talk with Arceus and meeting Hanson, both Sakura and Naruto had found Ash but they knew what they heard from Arceus after all but as they were about to ask why Ash ran off they both saw Flint was standing in front of them, the group simply stared at each other for a few moments as Flint slowly started to realize that they were the same group from before. "Follow me." He said, turning around and walking away.<p>

They were all shocked at what they saw when they looked over the fence. The house on the other side was small, but full of children. Ten children to be exact, there was also a man in an apron cutting some vegetables at a counted. Suddenly, one of the little children ran up to him, a little girl that was crying about her skirt. Apparently, she had ripped it somehow. When they saw the man in an apron turn around to sow up the girl's skirt, they were shocked to see that it was Brock.

They watched him for a few more minutes before jumping down from the trashcans, thinking over what they had just seen. "Wow, I never thought of Brock like that." Ash said, feeling kind of bad for the guy.

Sakura herself was upset at what she had just seen and was even shocked too since Brock flirted with her when she first meet him but now he was so different. "So, Brock takes care of all those kids all by himself?" Sakura asked, looking at Flint.

"Brock has ten little brothers and sisters to take care of, so he could never leave town for regional championships." Flint said, leading them away from the house and back toward the Pokemon center.

"What about his parents?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura to hit the top of his head with her fist.

"Obviously they aren't around." She said, embarrassed that her friend had asked such a stupid question.

"Yeah, his good for nothing father left to become a Pokemon trainer, and he heard from him again. Brock's heartbroken mother is still doing all that she can but has to work two jobs at once and is never able to see her children." Flint said sadly.

"I better not listen to any more, or next I might not have the heart to beat him." Ash said, looking off into the distance as he continued walking. It was a really sad story, and he didn't want to hear any more.

Flint just looked over at Ash in shock at what he had just said. "But you said you could never win a match with Brock."

All Ash did when he heard Flint was turn around and faced him while clenching his fist in the air. "Well I changed my mind about that is I can power up Pikachu I can beat him." Ash said to Flint with a smile while Sakura and Naruto just nodded.

"Hm... I might know a way that you can beat Brock." He said, walking off in a new direction, one that led away. "Follow me." He added.

* * *

><p>Pikachu and the three humans followed Flint as he led them to another part of the city. When they finally reached where he was leading them, they were shocked to find that he had led them to a dried up river with a strange watermill at the edge of the river.<p>

"What is this place?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison, looking around at the strange watermill while Pikachu peaked over the edge of the riverbank.

"It's a hydroelectric plant. The river turns the-" He started, only to be cut off by Misty who and followed them.

"The rivers dried up." Misty said, looking over the edge of the riverbank while Pikachu just jumped into her arms happy to see her again and Misty couldn't help but giggle at this. "Good to see you to Pikachu."

Flint just coughed a little getting the young groups attention. "As I was saying if you hook Pikachu up you may be able to give it a power boost but as you friend said it's all dried up so you will have to do it by hand."

Naruto and Sakura just looked over at Flint and the each other, both were wondering how he knew so much about Pokémon, Naruto just smirked as he got an idea in his head as he just looked back at Flint. "Wow you sure know a lot about Pokémon don't you Flint." Naruto said with a grin as he looked over at the homeless man.

Flint was a little shocked by this and was trying to think what he should say to the four. "Well you see I err, well I just got lucky is all." Flint said as he started to run the back of his head while laughing as well, while the four kids just watched him. "Anyway like I said I have another idea on how to help your Pikachu."

Inside Flint was already hooking Pikachu up to the machine by having to taps on Pikachu's red cheeks with Sakura watching over to make sure that Pikachu would be alright, while Naruto and Ash both on a waterwheel while Misty watching over them from outside so they didn't fall and get hurt. "Thanks for helping me Naruto." Ash said with a smile on his face as Ash looked down at Misty and saw that she was worried for the two.

"You better be careful up there Ash!" Misty yelled from the ground with a little worry in her voice, but Ash just smiled at her.

"Pikachu is all hooked up." Flint said as both Ash and Naruto nodded and began to get the waterwheel moving, this in turn was starting to boost Pikachu's power, but the little mouse Pokémon soon felt the new power that his body was getting and was not used to it as he began to cry at the pain his body was in. "I know that its hard Pikachu but soon your body will get used to this new power." Flint said as Sakura watched wishing that there was something that she could do.

"Please Pikachu just hang on." Sakura said as she saw more sparks coming out of Pikachu's cheeks and just looked over to the machine and saw that it was even having a hard time with the amount of power that Pikachu was getting, and knew that Meowth was right Pikachu was more powerful than any other Pikachu.

Before long the whole building of the hydroelectric plant lit out of every door and window as everyone had to cover their eyes so not to be blinded by it.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ash and Pikachu were once again outside Brocks Gym with Naruto, Sakura and even Misty was with him ready to cheer him on no matter what without saying another word Ash pushed to two doors open and just yelled letting Brock knew he was back. "I'm back!" Ash yelled ready to win this time.<p>

Brock just looked over at Ash and was about to say something when he saw Sakura and just ran over to her. "Oh my darling cherry blossom has returned once more." Broke said who now had hearts in his eyes at seeing Sakura once more.

Naruto on the other hand did not like that Brock. "That's it I've had it, try this on for size Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as with a poof of smoke Naruto was changed into a sexy blonde girl but was very naked something that the two girls didn't like very much

Misty was annoyed and blushing at what she was seeing in front of her with her face being all red as well. "Does he always do that!?" Misty asked as she looked over to Sakura.

Sakura was just blushing and as she face palmed in embarrassment at what Naruto was doing. "Unfortunately yes..."

"What the matter I don't see what the big deal is girls." Was all Ash said as everyone even Pikachu looked over at him, though now wasn't a good time for something like this. "Okay, never mind… let's get this over with as I have a battle to win right now!" While Naruto just shook his head at what Ash said and changed back.

"Very well then, as you know the rules will be the same as before but we'll each use two Pokemon in this battle instead of just one" explained Brock, with Ash nodding his head to confirm that he understood what the Gym Leader was talking about. "Very well, Geodude let's begin!"

With that said, Brock released his Geodude from its Pokeball and Ash knew this was going to be tough as he didn't have a single Pokemon that had the advantage over the Rock-Type however he had a secret weapon to use when the time comes. "Alright then, Pidgeotto I choose you!" He said, sending out his Normal/Flying-Type Pokemon out first much to the dismay of the others.

"What why is he using a Flying-Type Pokemon against someone like Brock?" wondered Naruto, having no idea on what Ash was thinking by choosing Pidgeotto to begin the match even if the raven-haired male didn't have any Pokemon with a type-advantage during this time. "Still, I hope he knows what he is doing."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, after all I used Butterfree against Brock and I managed to win my match without too much trouble" explained Sakura, having a feeling that Ash had a plan in mind for this as he had that look on his face to prove that he came here to win his rematch. "Besides, it's not like he is going to make the same mistake twice."

"I sure hope you're right…" he said, turning his attention back towards the battlefield as the announcer raised the flags for the match to begin even if it appears that it will be one-side. Misty on the other hand, remained silent as he was waiting to see what is going to happen now and hopes Ash can pull through in the end.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust on Geodude!" Ash called as Pidgeotto used Gust, creating a twisting dust cloud around the two Pokémon. All anyone could do was wait and watch as the dust slowly cleared and saw that Pidgeotto was having a hard time with Geodude who was trying to punch the flying Pokemon.

Ash was shocked and confused at what was going on until he heard Brock speak to. "Bad mistake don't you know that Flying Pokémon are weak against Rock types." Brock said as he looked over at Ash who just mumbled at little.

* * *

><p>Up in the stand however Misty, Naruto and Sakura all looked down at Ash worried at what he was going to do next. "Come on Ash you need to start using your head." Misty said as Naruto and Sakura nodded at what she was saying but they would have to wait and see.<p>

Sakura just looked over at Misty and smiled. "Don't worry Misty we just have to believe that Ash can do it." Sakura said and was about to say something else when all three noticed that Brocks Brothers and sisters and all joined watching the battle as well.

"Hey its Brock's brothers and sisters." Naruto said looking at them all as they too looked at the battle between Ash and Brock.

* * *

><p>Down below however Pidgeotto had been knocked unconscious. "Oh no Pidgeotto return." Ash called as he got out his Pokéball as he returned Pidgeotto back inside.<p>

"So are you giving up again Ash?" Brock asked as he looked over at Ash who just simple looked over at the Gym Leader.

Ash then just looked down at Pikachu as the little mouse Pokémon just nodded ready for the rematch and to show Brock what he was mad of. "No way Pikachu it's your turn!" Ash yelled as Pikachu just nodded as he walked right in front of Geodude.

"The Pikachu again, you know I feel sorry for it having such a weak trainer." Was all Brock said looking over at both Ash and Pikachu smiling at both wanting to see what they could do?

* * *

><p>Up in the stand however Ash's three friends just looked down. "Brock is starting to underestimate Ash and that is a mistake." Sakura said as she just continued to watch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pikachu let's just show how weak we are." Ash said as Pikachu just smiled at Geodude as the little mouse unleashed a powerful Thundershock at Geodude, who just looked on in shock until he was hit by the attack which left Geodude burnt as a crisp.<p>

Even Brock was shocked by this as he just looked over at his Pokémon while above Naruto just cheered on for Ash and his win. "Alright you did it Ash dattebayo!" Naruto yelled with a grin on his face.

Brock on the other hand just shook it off as he returned Geodude to its Pokéball. "You may have trained your Pikachu, but it's still no match for Onix!" He yelled as he throws his Pokéball into the air freeing the large rock Pokémon.

When Onix was free Pikachu just looked up in fear at the giant rock Pokémon and began to let out Thunderbolts all over the room a few of which hit Onix and one had hit Naruto who just puffed out some smoke from his mouth. "That hurt…" Was all he said still in a little pain but shock it off.

Pikachu on the other hand just kept this up and the Thunderbolts that did hit Onix made the rock Pokémon cry out in pain while a few of Pikachu's attack hit the rocks and one had even almost hit Ash, but he was able to dodge it, what nobody noticed was that Pikachu's attack had also hit the light setting them on fire.

"Hey Pikachu watch where your aiming!" Ash yelled which made Pikachu stop and look at what was going on Pikachu started running up the side of the long snake like rock Pokemon, heading for its face. Onix, not one to let someone attack him, quickly shifted his body a little, causing Pikachu to fall off of him. Onix immediately caught the electric mouse in mid air and started to squeeze, using bind on him.

However Pikachu was in no way going to be taken out like this as the mouse used a powerful Thunderbolt on Onix making it cry out in even more pain. "Onix hurry up and Bind it!" Brock yelled to his Pokémon, Onix on the other hand just continued to cry out in pain but managed to Bind Pikachu who was the one crying out in pain.

Ash just looked on at this and didn't know what he should do all the training with Pikachu and the help that Flint gave him didn't work, all Ash could do was close his eyes until he heard Brock tell Onix to stop while all Ash did was just look up at Brock. "No not this time Brock I want to play this right till the end."

"There's no point in going on, as I don't want to hurt your Pokémon." Brock said as Ash just looked down at the floor defeated.

However it was then that the sprinklers went off thanks to the fire that Pikachu had started as water started to go all over Onix as all it could do now was cry out in pain. "Ash, Rock Pokémon are weak when it comes to water!" Misty yelled at him.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash yelled as Pikachu simple nodded as it unleashed it attack onto the rock Pokémon, and all Onix could do was just cry in pain at what was going on before it feel to the ground unable to get up. "Pikachu Finish it off!"

Yet before Ash could do this he was stopped by Brock's brothers and sisters, all of whom were holding on to him making sure he could tell Pikachu to hurt Onix anymore. "You leave Onix alone! My brother worked hard to raise him you big bully!" One of the kids said, trying to keep her from hurting Brock's Pokemon.

"Believe me kid, I'm no bully!" Ash said, trying to pry the kids off of him, but failing miserably.

"Stop it! All of you! This is an official match and we are going to finish it no matter what." Brock said, causing his siblings to give him their best puppy dog eyes they could muster.

"But Brock we know that you love your Pokemon so much!" A little girl shouted holding on to Ash's left arm.

"That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack!" A boy shouted this one Ash's right arm.

While Brock was used to the puppy dog eyes and could handle them, Ash on the other hand wasn't, and decided to just forfeit the match and get his first badge somewhere else.

"Alright, Pikachu return!" He said, causing Pikachu to look at Ash oddly for a minute before running over to him.

"What do you think you're doing? This match isn't over yet." Brock said shocked a little at what Ash was doing knowing that he could win right now if he wanted to.

"Yes it is." Ash said, lowering the kids to the ground and getting them off of him. "I don't want to win because of some sprinklers, next to we fight I'll win on my own, fair and square." He said, turning around and walking out of the gym.

Misty sighed heavily as she ran down the stairs and followed her friend out the door. _"Great, he nearly wins and he decides to play Mr nice Guy."_ she thought, hanging her head as she caught up with Ash.

* * *

><p>When the Sakura, Misty and Naruto were outside, Ash decided that it was time for them to leave the town and head on to the next one, not wanting to stay around too long. If he did that, they he would start to regret not finishing the battle with Brock, and he really didn't want that to happen.<p>

Taking a deep breath Ash just looked at his friends and smiled "Come on, let's go." He said, heading out of the town and down the road through the forest.

"What? We're leaving?" Misty asked, shocked that her friend had given up the battle that quickly.

Ash just simple nodded at Misty without even looking back at her. "Yeah, we have everything with us don't we? So let's go." Ash said, not stopping as he answered.

"Well... I guess so." Misty said she was kind of sad that Ash hadn't been able to get a badge, but Misty knew Ash was right. It was time to leave.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" Brock shouted from behind them, running toward them as fast as he could.

"Huh?" Ash asked, looking at the man as he tried to catch his breath.

"Brock what are you doing?" Sakura asked, wandering why he was here as well.

"Ash, you forgot this." Brock said, holding out a Boulder badge and handing it to him.

"What? I can't accept this, I didn't beat you, I forfeit the match, remember?" He said, trying to hand the badge back to him, which he refused to take.

"Nah, I lost to you. You beat me, in battle and in being kind to all Pokemon." He told her. "To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising Pokemon then from making them battle, I don't care about becoming a great Pokemon trainer, I want to become the worlds best breeder, but I can't leave here, because I have to look after my brothers and sisters Ash, I want you to go fulfil your dream it's something I will never get the chance to do. With you do that for me?" He asked, finishing his long speech.

"I will, and I'll do my best to deserve this badge too." Ash said Flint suddenly appeared out of nowhere, coming up to them before he begun to speaking.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams." He said, giving Brock a serious look.

"Flint!" Ash said, wandering why he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, practically reading Ash's mind but the blonde was scratching his head.

It was at this point that Flint took off the fake beard and the red snow cap. "It's my father." Brock stated, causing Ash, Misty, and Pikachu to look back and forth between Brock and Flint, astonished at the family resemblance.

"Huh? You mean you're the good for nothing father that left and never came back?" Naruto asked, using the same words Flint had the night before.

"I knew there was something off about you, how would you know so much about Pokémon if you're not a trainer and well as what you told us about Brock as well!" Sakura yelled at Flint not happy for what he did to Brock's family.

"That's right, it was me. I couldn't become the great Pokemon trainer I wanted to, and because I was such a failure I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family." He said, looking at them with a sad look on his face. "It's time I started taking care of our family. You go and fulfil your dreams, and mine." He told Brock, handing him a backpack full of random stuff.

"First, there are some things I need to tell you." Brock said, giving Flint his own serious look.

"After all these years I understand how you must feel about me," Flint started while Brock stated digging something out of his pockets. "So I understand how you must feel about this, so I want you to get everything off your chest." He said.

"Here." Brock said, surprising Flint as he handed him a needle and thread. "Suzy always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sow, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Tommy Likes corn flakes for dinner, and-" Brock said in one breath while Flint started writing as fast as he could.

"Slow down! Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint said, trying to keep up with his son.

All Naruto and Sakura could do was laugh at what they were seeing and the panicked looked that Flint had on his face.

"Cindy sleep walks so you have to tie a bell on her wrists, and the twins never want to take a bath so you have-"

Brock continued on like this until the sun started to set, trying to tell his father everything he could before he left. After he was done telling his father all he could, he went and said his goodbyes to his brothers and sisters before leaving.

* * *

><p>Brock, Sakura, Ash, Naruto, Misty, and Pikachu were now walking toward the edge of the city, talking to one another. "Man this was a good day." Naruto said with a grin looking at the badge he got.<p>

Brock just looked over at the two Ninja and was still shocked at what they had told him. "So you two are really from anyother world?" Brock asked as both just nodded.

"So guys, are you really sure it's alright for me to join you on your Pokemon journey?" He asked the four.

"Sure were sure." Naruto said, smiling at him, but whispered in his ear. "Just stop flirting with Sakura chan or else." He said with a creepy grin on his face and all Brock could do was node his head in fear a little.

"The more the merrier I say." Ash said as Pikachu jumped up happily, displaying how happy he was.

"Thanks." He said as they reached the edge of the city, but looked back at Misty. "What about that girl who is following you?" Brock said looking back at Misty

"Don't forget you still owe me a bike Ash." Misty said with a grin on her face while Naruto and Sakura just laughed at this.

"I know..." He said before looking down at Pikachu. "Pikachu let's true and lose her." He said running as fast as he could away from Misty.

"Hey Ash stop and wait for us!" Naruto and all the other yelled while Brock turned around and looked at the city he had called home all his life, wandering how much would change while he was gone. After a few moments, he took one last look before turning around and taking his first steps on his own Pokemon journey.

However it was at this point that Team Rocket came up from the ground smiling that they were free at last. "See I told you I'd get us out." James said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Jessie.

"Well this is all..." Jessie began only for Ash to step on her head while Pikachu just on top of Meowth's head who just looked over at the mouse with Brock standing right on James's face. "...Your fault!" Jessie finished as Misty Naruto and Sakura also stepped on their heads.

Naruto at that moment felt what happened but kept running. "Sakura did you feel that, it felt like we stepped on someone?" Naruto asked looking at the ground.

Sakura just gave a deep sigh and nodded her head. "Yes."

"Think it might've been Team Rocket?" Naruto asked looking around for the three members.

"If it is, then I say, good it serves them right for not only try to steal what isn't theirs, but also coming at the wrong place and the wrong time." She said as Naruto laughed a little.

"What do you think they could be doing?" Naruto asked looking over at Sakura.

"Who knows, maybe messing around like the circus clowns they are." She said with a smile on her face.

"Buried alive then trampled on." Jessie said as all three were left along as the wind blow over the three. "We've hit rock bottom!" Jessie and James said as they hugged each other until the three members fell back into the pit that they made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well that is the end of another chapter and sorry that it took so long busy with so much lately and I will try to update as fast as I can but it takes time and making sure that I'm happy with it as well. Also I just had to edit this chapter a while ago sorry about that guys not sure what went wrong there I look at it and it was fine again sorry.**

**Now Hanson will be Naruto rival in the Pokémon world and as you can already tell he is a flirt this is all Gyarados rage OC, and will be the only OC that I will use as I wanted someone other than Ash to battle with.**

**And I have changed what was said in the episode as well as well all know that Brock's mother is alive not I would like to thank Batthan for the idea on Team Rocket, anyway please Review guys as it helps to know you like this story and ideas are just as welcomed too.**

**The last thing is something I hope that most of you can answer and this is about Minato and Kushina since a lot of the Pokémon are known as creators of life should one of them bring the two back to life?**


	7. Chapter 7 Clefairy and the Moonstone

**A/N Well another chapter is up I'm doing well too I hope and thanks again everyone once again I don't own Pokemon or Naruto in any form at all, now a few things are different from the episode which you will see.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**"Inner Sakura and Kyuubi"**_

"Pokedex"

Chapter 7 Clefairy and the moon stone

It was another bright sunny day for Ash and his friends, who were now heading towards Mt Moon. Many strange tails have been told about this unusual place and Ash and his friends are about to find out that all of them are very true.

Naruto and Sakura on the other hand were just looking at each other, both remembering what Arceus said to them about helping Ash save the world many times in the future, however Arceus couldn't tell the two when this danger would happen but gave the two Ninja hints of what they needed to watch out for. Yet the two didn't care they would help Ash in any way they could, no matter what the evil was they hadn't told Ash or the other in the group this as Arceus said it would be best not to tell Ash or anyone else. This was something that the two didn't really like this was more so with Naruto who hated lying to them even now he just wanted to just tell them what Arceus had said about the world being in danger and they needed to help the chosen one as well.

As they continued to walk towards Mt Moon, Sakura saw Naruto's face and knew that he wanted to tell the others and what they had been told. However Sakura just went a little closer to Naruto, and started whispering in his ear. "Don't think about it Naruto, you know that we can't tell them Arceus said that we can't we'll just make them worry." Sakura told Naruto making sure that the others didn't hear her.

Naruto knew that Sakura was right. "I know Sakura, but I just don't like lying to them." Naruto said to her with a frown on his face, he was just happy that Ash and the others were in front of him.

Sakura just nodded as she looked at her new friends but she also smiled when she saw Pikachu sleeping on Ash's backpack. "Oh Mt Moon doesn't the name sound so romantic Sakura?" Misty asked Sakura with a smile on her face, as Sakura looked over at Misty and smiled as the pink haired girl just nodded.

Sakura just continued to smile at Misty before she giggled. "Your right Misty it's just too bad that we don't have a boyfriend to take us." Sakura said with a smile as both girls just thought about the nice date that could happen there if they had one.

Naruto on the other hand just grinned as he looked at Sakura with a very big smile on his face knowing that he could ask Sakura for a date. "Well Sakura chan if you like I could take you on a date to Mt Moon." He said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Naruto but no, after all you're still just a kid and act like one too, I mean look at what you did back home, and all the pranks that you did and then there is what you did to Brock." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and smiled at Naruto who just hang his head down a little but Sakura just giggled.

"Besides Naruto, I need to work something's out first as I'm not sure what to feel right now oaky." Sakura said to him making Naruto smile a little at hearing this from her.

"So what else does it say about Mt Moon?" Naruto asked as he looked at said place.

"Well they say that a meteorite crashed there in prehistoric times." Brock said to the younger teens who were a little shocked at this.

Shocked at hearing this from Brock Naruto just smiled hoping to see this meteorite with his own eyes. "So are the stories true? I know that it would be cool to see it with our own eyes." Naruto said as he continued to look at Mt Moon in wonder and with a smile on his face, while Brock just nodded at this.

Ash on the other hand just smiled at his friends. "Well I know that we'll find out once we get there with plenty of Pokémon to catch as well." Ash said with a smile.

While the others just nodded at Ash wanting to see what Pokémon Mt Moon had, after all it would mean that Ash and Friends would get some new Pokémon for their team. However it was then that all four heard the cry of someone that was in danger and calling for help, this had even woken up Pikachu who was wondering what was going on. "Look it's coming from over there." Ash said as he and the others all ran over to the person that was calling for help.

As they got closer they saw that a bunch of Zubat were attacking a man with brown hair and a lab coat, he also had some glasses on but it was a little too hard for Ash and the others to see this right now. Since he was hunched over with his hands over his head, trying as best as he could to protect himself from the attacking Zubat who just dived down on him once again one after the other it was only when Ash and his friends arrived that they saw what was going on and knew that something was wrong.

"It's a bunch of Zubat." Ash said looking at the bat like Pokémon, while Pikachu had moved to the top of Ash's head to see what was going on as well.

"Yeah, but there attacking that guy over there." Misty said as she pointed see that the man was still being attacked by the Zubat while Ash, Sakura and Naruto got out their Pokedex so that they could learn a little more about them.

"Zubat, flying Pokémon with supersonic powers Zubat like to live in dark caves and hate sunlight." Dexter said as Ash and the others were a little confused by this, wondering why the Zubat would be outside the cave.

"Well not these's Zubat from the looks of it they like the sunlight." Ash said with a little joke while Naruto just nodded.

Misty and Sakura knew that they were joking this even more so with what Naruto said next. "Your right Ash, what gives?" Naruto asked looking at the Zubat. "I know one thing if they were vampires they would all be dust by now." Naruto said joking as both he and Ash laughed a little at the joke.

However both Sakura and Misty didn't find the joke funny at all as they both knew that a person was in danger right now. "Ash, Naruto this is no time for jokes you know, that guy is in danger!" The two girls yelled at the two boys.

Naruto and Ash were both a little shocked at how mad the two girls were, but they knew that they were right also. Since right now was not the time for jokes. "You're right sorry." Ash said looking at Misty and Sakura feeling a little scared of them right now knowing that Misty had her mallet and from what he knew of Sakura from he didn't want to get her mad.

"Come on guys let's deal with these's Zubat." Sakura told them with a smile on her face as she took out one of her Pokeballs and gave over towards Naruto as the blond just nodded at her and took one of his Pokeballs out too.

"Ready when you are." Naruto said with his trademark grin at his friends who were ready to help as well.

The three just nodded as they all throw their Pokeballs towards the Zubat, and with a flash of white light as two Pokémon came out, since Ash decided to just use Pikachu, with Naruto and Sakura using Eevee and Butterfree. "Alright let's do this." Ash said as he smiled at his two ninja friends.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded as they gave their Pokémon some orders on what they were to do to help the man that was in trouble. "Alright then Pikachu use Thundershock." Ash called, while Naruto told Eevee to use Sand Attack on them so that they would be distracted from seeing Pikachu and Butterfree, Sakura on the other hand ordered Butterfree to use her supersonic as away to confuse them even more.

With all three attacks sent towards the Zubat which hit dead on target, while the man that was being attacked just looked up to see who had saved him from the Zubat. After this the all the Zubat went flying back into the cave they came from, so they could at least get to safety from what was going on and being attack by the three Pokémon.

After they were all gone, the man that was being attacked was still lying on the ground in pain and moaning at what had happened to him. It didn't take too long for Ash and the others to run over to see if he was alright and not hurt from the attack he just got from the Zubat.

Ash was the first to get over to him along with Pikachu who was on his right arm at the time. "Hey are you alright?" Ash asked running over to him.

Once Ash got closer the man just jumped up so fast that it shocked both Ash and Pikachu, both of which were hugged by the man who was amazed by what he had just seen, not only by Ash and Pikachu but also by Naruto and Sakura as well as their Pokémon. "Wow you guys are the best!" He yelled with delight in his voice as he was still hugging Ash and Pikachu, which was a little too much for their liking.

"It was nothing really we just thought it was the right thing to do in helping you." Sakura said with a smile as she looked over at him and saw the trouble that Ash was in and how mad Pikachu was getting.

With that he went on to say how great the three were, even Naruto didn't like the way this man was talking as it was just a little too embarrassing. _"Man this guy is a little crazy."_ Naruto thought at he looked over at him noticing that he was still talking.

Pikachu on the other hand had enough of this and used a Thundershock on both Ash and the man while the others just closed their eyes at this, as the two just feel to the ground while all Pikachu did was give a little smiled that it was no longer be hugged by the crazy man.

"Well that was sure shocking." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he looked at Ash and the man they had saved but still felt a little sorry for Ash.

Now while Brock was laughing at what Naruto just said and the joke he made the two girls could only sigh at this as they both just looked at each other not sure what to really say about this, but they did their best not to laugh and just hold it in as well.

Just then the man that was shocked by Pikachu got up standing back on his feet. "They say that a man's best friend is his Pokémon and with you and I believe it's true." He said as he looked over at Ash and Pikachu then towards the two ninja.

It was after Ash said it was nice on how well the three humans worked so well with their Pokémon, and before they could say anything the man started to rim like a poet. He then went on to thank the three their Pokémon even more thinking that the Zubat would be the end for him and that he was thankful that he was alive, something that he repeated a few time.

"Well he sure does not look like the poetic type." Misty said looking over at this man.

Before saying anything else Naruto wanted to know why the Zubat were attacking. "Hey can you tell me why the Zubat were attacking you mister?" Naruto asked him.

"Never call me that!" He yelled shocking Naruto who just backed away a little. "My name is Seymour the scientist, knowledge research, and even the unknown that's what I look for." He told Ash and Co, who just looked at him.

* * *

><p>A while later everyone was in the cave and they noticed that inside the cave had lights all over the walls everyone could tell that something was wrong. As they all saw some Pokémon but they weren't even running away from them.<p>

"See the cave has been all lit up inside and its making all the Pokémon confused." Seymour said looking at some of the Pokémon as did the others.

"I see, so that's why the Zubat were outside the cave, the lights in the cave here is too much for them and when they went outside they thought it was you who set up all the lights." Brock said as Seymour nodded.

"Your right as they need the dark, I mean look at these's Paras there planting their mushrooms everywhere, and the hot lights are drying up the Sandshrew." Seymour said as Pikachu and the others looked on to see that the Paras were planting their mushrooms into the ground and even one Sandshrew was on the ground with his tongue out.

Sakura, Ash and Naruto on the other hand were all angry at the ones who could have done this and wanted to find and stop them. "That's just awful who could have done this." Sakura said as she looked around the cave and at the Pokémon.

"Yes and that's why I'm here, to try and find the ones that are behind this." Seymour said to the younger kids and teens. "I fear that they are after the Moon stone."

"So what's so important about this stone then, I mean it sounds like an everyday stone to me." Naruto said a little confused at why someone wanted it.

Seymour just nodded as he looked at Naruto. "You see the Moon stone is a huge boulder that is millions of years old, maybe even older. Deep in these's caves the meteorite hides, yet no explorer has found this place the rock that came from outer space, we have studied its fragments for many an hour and found out that it increases a Pokémon's power. And that's why I believe the thief's have come here." Seymour said to the five who just looked on.

"Well I have to that is very interesting." Naruto said with a grin on his face. "As this Moon stone sounds so cool."

With a nod from Seymour who just smiled at them. "Yes, you see ever since I was a child I believed that Pokémon came from outer space."

"From outer space I'm a little confused here I thought that they came from Earth." Naruto said as he scratched his head still confused as was Sakura and she had been reading as many books as she could on the Pokemon world.

"Yes I do, and where is this space ship you ask?" Seymour asked as the four just nodded. "Well it's here in this very cave, and I believe it's the Moon stone." He said as he imagined what it could look like.

All the two girls could do was just giggling a little at this, as Misty knew that nobody had thought of that idea yet. "Well that is interesting for sure."

Seymour then ran over to Ash and Naruto and looked at the two knowing that they could help. "You believe me right." He said with a creepy grin as the two boys just nodded.

It was at this point that a Clefairy just hoped past them with something in its hands yet they couldn't really see what it was. "Hey that looks like a Clefairy." Brock said looking at the Pokemon as it just hoped past them.

Misty and Sakura just looked over at the cute little Pokémon. "Wow what a cute Pokémon." The two girls said with a smile.

Ash on the other hand just took out one of his Pokedex to get some information on it. "Clefairy this impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful, and is believed to live inside Mt Moon yet very few people have seen it."

Ash, Naruto, Sakura and Misty all smiled at this each wanting this Pokémon to add to their team and then be their friend as well. "Alright I'm going to catch it." Ash said as he got out an empty Pokeball.

However before Ash could do anything Seymour grabbed hold of Ash's right arm. "No wait you can't." He said as all Ash could do was look as the Clefairy hopped down the left path.

Ash on the other hand just looked back at Seymour since he was still holding on to his arm wondering why he had stopped him. "I'm sorry but it's best if you just let it stay here I hope that you can all understand." Seymour said as he let go while Ash just smiled at him.

Ash and his friends then heard a call of fear from where Clefairy had gone not too long ago. "That's Clefairy!" Misty yelled as they knew that something bad must be going on to scare the Pokémon like this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Clefairy had been trapped right against the back of the rock wall looking at the one who was attack her all the while holding the stone in her hands. As the Clefairy saw the shadow of a cat like Pokémon who was standing on a cliff that was being used so it could scare the poor Pokémon even more. "Now come on don't be scared of Meowth." He said with a sinister smile.<p>

It was also at that point that Ash and the others all arrived just in time to stop him as well, something that Meowth was a little angry about. "It's Meowth!" Ash yelled as he looked over to the talking cat that was from Team Rocket.

Meowth on the other hand just looked over to the five kids, and he was not at all happy that they were here at a time like this. "Meowth what are you losers doing here?" H e asked with a scowl knowing that with the blonde and pink hair brats here they wouldn't be able to get their plans done.

Naruto just jumped out in front as he looked up at Meowth in anger. "Looking for the ones that have put lights up all over the cave, and from the looks of it you're the ones that are behind all of this!" Naruto yelled not happy at what Team Rocket were doing to the Pokémon that lived here.

Just then Pikachu went up to Clefairy to see if she was alright. "Pika?" the yellow mouse asked with a worried look on his face.

Clefairy on the other hand just looked at Pikachu still a little frightened at what was going on, but happy that it was being helped and smiled a little. Pikachu just smiled even more saying that he and the others were friends and here to help and would drive Team Rocket away from their home.

"So Team Rocket is behind this but why, what are they up to this time?" Ash asked thinking on what the three members could be up to.

Brock and the others just nodded at Ash knowing that they would have to stop the three before they did anything else to Mt Moon. "Yeah we better stop then before they start even more trouble." Brock said to his friends as they knew that the other two human members of the trio could be close by.

Before they could say anything else all they heard two voices. "Trouble I think they're talking about us James." The female voice said as she stepped out of the shadows while holding onto a shovel

James just nodded as he was holding a pitchfork. "I know, so they better make it double." He said with a smile on his face.

It was then that Jessie and James joint their shovel and pitchfork together making an 'X' sign with their tools. "To protect the world from devastation." Jessie said with a grin on her face

"To unite all peoples within our nation." James said as he looked down at the kids.

James just opened his eyes as he continued. "To denounce the evils of truth and love." James added smirking at Ash and the others.

James just gave a bigger smile at Ash and the others. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie, James." The two said with and evil grin on their faces.

Soon Jessie said her part not seeing the looks that Naruto and Sakura now had on their faces as she was too busy. "Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light." The red head said as the motto was almost finished.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said with a grin as he jumped in front of the two.

Once the three were finished with their motto, Naruto just gave a deep sigh at them. "You three are getting boring." He said looking at them with a board look on his face.

Sakura just nodded at what Naruto said. "I have to agree with Naruto on this one, you guys are being redundant on repeating that motto of yours." Sakura said to the three criminals.

However the three just laughed at the kids. "You're just all upset that we won't let you join us" Jessie said with a wicked smiled on her face but she looked over at Naruto and Sakura. "But I'm sure that our boss would like if you two joined our ranks." She said to the two ninja who both looked at the trio with shock and horror on their faces.

James just nodded at what Jessie had said to the two ninja as like Jessie he too was giving off an evil smile. "She's right you know, with what you two can do we shall take over the whole world." James said at the two ninja who just looked on in both shock and fear.

Both Naruto and Sakura just gave a glare at the two knowing very well that they would never help Team Rocket. "There's no way that we will ever help the likes of you Team Rocket! So you might as well forget it!" Sakura yelled in anger at the three.

Naruto only nodded at this agreeing with Sakura. "Sakura chan is right were never going to help you!"

"After all look at what you've done to all the Pokémon that live here, there all confused from the lights that you three put up." Brock said to the three, who just smiled evilly at what he said to them.

"Oh really well that's such a sham." Jessie said as all she did was laugh at what she had been told not really caring about the Pokémon.

"Yeah how will we ever live with ourselves?" James asked mockingly at the young trainers.

"So what is it that the three of you want this time?" Misty simple asked the three Team Rocket members knowing that it would help to know what they wanted on order to stop the three from succeeding.

Meowth just smiled at her and decided to tell them. "You see we're after the Moon stone to power up our Pokémon with it."

Jessie only nodded as she was still looking at the two ninja making sure that they didn't try anything like last time. "With the Moon stone in our hands nothing will stop us." She said as she started to smile even more as she looked over to where Clefairy was.

All Ash could do was glare at the three. "There's no way that we're going to let you three do this!" Ash yelled while clinching his fists in anger.

"If you want a rock, than take one of these's, then go away." Brock said as he pointed with his left arm at all the rocks around the cave.

The two just gave a snort and the older boy and what he said to them. "How rude of you need to learn respect boy." James said as he looked down at Brock.

Jessie just nodded at what her team-mate said but just smiled. "Yes maybe we should teach him a lesson." She said with a smile, as they throw their tools to the ground.

With this Ash, Brock and Naruto each took out their Pokeballs but looked over to where Misty and Sakura were. "Misty, Sakura you two keep an eye on Seymour and Clefairy, and try to make a run for it if you can." Ash said to the two girls.

The two just nodded knowing that what they had to do, even if they didn't want to leave their friends to face Team Rocket alone. "Ready or not here we come." Jessie called to the three as she took out her own Pokeball as did James.

"Butterfree come on out." Ash called throwing his Pokeball in the air.

Naruto on the other hand just looked back at Misty and Sakura and nodded at them both. "Here it goes Spearow come on out!" He called as all their Pokémon came out, and to Ash's shock Brock had a Zubat on his team.

"Wow it's a Zubat, when did you get it?" Ash asked.

Brock on the other hand just smiled over at Ash." I captured it just before I entered the cave." He said with a grin.

Ash on the other hand just gave a deep sad sigh at hearing this. "Oh I should have caught one as well." Ash said as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"It's alright Ash you might still get some new Pokémon." Naruto said to Ash with a smile.

James on the other hand just gave Koffing an attack to use on the twerps Pokémon. "Koffing use smog attack on them" James said with a smile as Koffing went towards the three Pokémon, as green gas started coming out.

Seeing the smog getting closer to both human and Pokemon Ash knew that he had to think of something fast. "Butterfree use Whirlwind on the smog." Ash said, as Butterfree just did what Ash told him to do.

Brock on the other hand also gave his Pokémon a command too. "Zubat go and help Butterfree out!" Brock yelled worried that Ash's Pokémon would get tag teamed.

"Come on Spearow, help out with Peck and use it on Ekans." Naruto ordered as Spearow just went charging towards Ekans.

Even the smoke was just pushed towards Team Rocket who was now unable to see what was going on in front of them and even started coughing. This also gave Misty and Sakura the chance they needed to get Seymour and Clefairy out of here before thing could get a little too deadly for them.

"Come on now's our chance." Misty said as both she and Sakura pushed Seymour out the way.

However out from the smog Ekans grabbed Butterfree in its mouth while also bashing Spearow away with its tail, which just crashed into some rocks. Koffing on the other hand just Tackled on Zubat sending it back a few feet away and Ash, Naruto and Brock could see Team Rocket were smiling at this.

"Come on Spearow hang in there." Naruto said while both Ash and Brock were helping their own Pokémon making sure that nothing bad happened to them as well.

Yet the three didn't see that Meowth was sneaking behind them, since Meowth knew he could move unnoticed by the three.

"Spearow hurry and free Butterfree by using Peck on Ekans!" Naruto called while Spearow used Peck on Ekans head which freed Butterfree from the snake's mouth.

Ash just looked over at Naruto and smiled at his friend. "Thanks Naruto." Ash said with a smile happy that Butterfree would be okay.

Brock on the other hand saw that Koffing and Ekans were right next to each other. "Alright Zubat use Supersonic on therm." Brock ordered.

With that said Zubat used its Supersonic on the two poison types Pokémon just looked up at Zubat both hear the nose of its Supersonic as the two soon attacked each other, with Ekans wrapped around Koffing said Pokémon just realised even more smoke from its round body.

All Team Rocket could do was watch on as both attack each. "Ekans, Koffing what's wrong with you!" Both Jessie and James yelled at their two Pokémon who just continued to attack each other.

Brock on the other hand just smiled knowing that what he planed had worked just the way he wanted it to. "Alright it worked their totally confused right now." Brock said as he just smiled at the two as he smiled even more.

"It's all you now Ash, so go for it." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

Ash just nodded and looked over at Team Rocket and smiled even more. "Alright Butterfree use Whirlwind and blow them all the way out of the cave." Ash said.

With a cry Butterfree used its Whirlwind on both Koffing and Ekans, who were still confused from Zubat's Supersonic, were both sent flying right into Team Rocket with a crash too. With that Team Rocket along with their two Pokémon were sent fly out the cave. "This is not the last you've seen of us."

Once they were gone the three just looked at each other with smiles on each of their faces. "Alright we did it!" Naruto yelled with a large grin on his face as he pumped his fist in the air.

Ash just nodded, but soon the three noticed that one member was missing from the trio. "Wait a minute where's Meowth, anyway I didn't see him go with the other two?" Ash asked and Brock looked around for him but with no luck at all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Clefairy had made her way outside by getting out through a small hole that was in the side of Mt Moon, with a river just below them. Once Clefairy was out both Misty and Sakura followed the pink Pokémon with Seymour right behind the two girls, the three humans had a hard time getting out of the opening but soon managed to get out.<p>

"Come on Misty we need to help Clefairy." Sakura said taking Misty's hand as she helped her out the cave and done that same for Seymour.

Clefairy on the other hand just kept on moving not knowing that Meowth was close by to her all Clefairy did was hope up onto the rocks of Mt Moon. "Clefairy wait up we want to help." Misty called a little worried for the Pokémon, as she climbed after it along with Sakura.

As the two girls climbed after Clefairy, both girls knew that this was getting very dangerous now and even more with Misty who would be hurt badly if she fell off. Sakura just looked behind her to see how Misty was doing, as Sakura made sure she was ready to use her chakra if anything happened. "Be careful Misty it's not safe." Sakura said as she looked down at Seymour who was about to follow them as well. "Stay down there Seymour, let me and Misty handle this!" Sakura yelled up from the rocks as she and Misty both looked back to see where Clefairy was.

Clefairy on the other hand had reached the top which had an overhead pass, yet Meowth was ready and waiting for her with a smile on his face. "Meowth got you now." He said smirking at Clefairy.

All Clefairy could do was let out a cry in fear as she had no other chose but to jump of the over-pass, only to hit both Misty and Sakura who fell into the river while Meowth just jumped down as well only he landed on a rock eyeing Clefairy. "Now give me that Moon stone twerps before I get real mad and nasty." He said grinning at the two girls while also keeping an eye on Clefairy too.

Both girls just looked over at Meowth who had his claws ready to attack both girls and Clefairy and even Seymour, the latter of whom tried to reason with cat. "Now Meowth I'm sure we can just talk about this." He said waving his hands in the air.

All Meowth did was just smile at the three. "No we can't so give me that Moon stone!" He yelled as he went right for Clefairy.

Misty saw this and did the only thing that she could really think that would protect Clefairy, and that was using her whole body as a shield Clefairy on the other hand just looked up at Misty in shock. Misty felt Meowth scratch her back and all she was now screaming in pain as his claws hit her bearskin leaving a mark that was even bleeding. "Are you alright Clefairy?" Misty asked out of concern for the Pokémon.

When Sakura saw this happen to her friend she just ran over to her to see how bad the scratch was and that it was not too bad either. "Misty are you okay?" She asked as she looked at the minor wound on her back.

Meowth couldn't help but laugh a little at how the red head was hurt, but knew that it would also teach her a lesson not to get in Team Rocket way. "You see what happens when you don't do what we ask." Meowth said as he looked over at both Misty and Sakura.

Once Meowth Said this to the two Sakura just looked over at Meowth with a glare in her eyes and slowly began reaching for her Pokeball. "Oh I don't think so Meowth!" Sakura yelled in anger as Misty just looked at the girl.

As Sakura throw her Pokéball into the air as a flash of white light came Butterfree, while Meowth just looked over at Sakura and laughed at the Kunoichi as well as her Butterfree too. "Oh come on you think that some bug is going stop Meowth, I may have lost to it as a little Caterpie but that was then and this is now, Meowth said with a grin at Sakura knowing that he would make sure not to lose again.

However all Sakura did was smirk at Meowth, something that Misty and Seymour saw and knew that Sakura was up to something just from the way she was smiling. "Oh I don't think so Meowth me and Butterfree are a team, just like all my friends." Sakura told Meowth with a smile, Misty already knew who her friend was talking about and she also knew just by looking at Sakura's face that the pink haired girl was right.

After all the five of them did work well with each other sure she and Ash fought at times but they weren't attacking each other at least. And Misty knew that no matter what they would stop Team Rocket from what they were up too no matter what and help whoever they attacked.

Hearing this all Meowth did was scoff at Sakura's words not caring what she had to say or on the team work she and her friends had. "Like I care what you think girl we are Team Rock and shall rule the world." Meowth said as he jumped in the air claws even ready and heading right at Sakura and Misty including Clafairy who just continued to hold onto the Moon Stone in her tiny ping hands.

Yet as the happened Sakura just continued to smile which did confuse Misty a little at what her friend was up too. "Alright Butterfree now it's time to use Confusion on Meowth!" Sakura called with a smile on her face.

Butterfree just nodded her head as she used her Confusion attack to stop Meowth right where he was, and that was in mid air too. Meowth was now unable to move any part of his body no matter how hard he tried Meowth was as good as stuck, the only way part of his body he could move was his mouth and eyes which he used to look at the two girls with a deep scowl.

"You better let me go you twerppets!" Meowth yelled at the two girls who just smiled at the cat this was more so with Sakura who was now looking over at Misty making sure that she and Clefairy were both alright.

Sakura then just looked over at Meowth. "I don't think so, this is for hurting Misty and for doing it to Ash as well heck Tora is better then you but not by much." Sakura said remembering the demon cat that she and her Team had to get a few times.

"Alright Butterfree it's time to use Whirlwind on Meowth and blow in far away from here." Sakura said with a grin on her face.

Butterfree just nodded as she started to flap her wings while still keeping Meowth in the air with Confusion so that the cat couldn't try and get away or attack anyone else. Without waiting anymore Sakura's Butterfree used Whirlwind on Meowth making the cat spin on the stop Butterfree had him in.

Meowth on the other had was starting to feel sick from all the spinning that was going on with Butterfree's Whirlwind and before long Meowth was spinning so fast that those watching could hardly see him anymore just a spinning blur.

With a smile Sakura just looked over at Misty and nodded at her, which Misty just returned already knowing what Sakura was planning? "Alright Butterfree let Meowth go from your Confusion." She said with a giggle in her voice

Meowth even knew this and was not that impressed but the two girls couldn't tell this thanks to the spinning. "Don't even think about it girl!" Meowth yelled to Sakura, who just smiled as she nodded to Butterfree.

Once no longer trapped in Butterfree's Confusion, Meowth was then sent flying right into the air and thanks to being held in place it only made is all the more faster too. Misty and Sakura on the other hand just watched as Meowth went into the sky and disappeared with a ping that that the three humans saw.

With Meowth now dealt with Sakura turned back to see how Misty was doing. "Misty, let me see how your back is?" Sakura asked as she looked at the red heads back and saw three claw marks. "Well it doesn't look that bad Misty, but it will hurt for a while." Sakura explained to her friend.

Misty just smiled at Sakura as she stood to her feet, while Sakura just returned Butterfree to her Pokéball. "Thanks Sakura, I'm okay." She said as Misty then went looking over at Clefairy. "What about you Clefairy?" Misty asked with a kind smile.

Still shocked that this human saved her and was hurt saving her all Clefairy did was just node her head at Misty. Both girls just smiled at this happy that Clefairy was alright and not hurt by Meowth, before the three could say anything else Ash, Naruto and Brock came running over to the three.

"Misty, Sakura chan are you two okay, what about you Seymour?" Naruto asked as he ran over towards the two girls while Ash and Brock went over to Seymour.

All three just smiled at the three boys and simple nodded. "Yeah we just dealt with Meowth." Misty said as she couldn't help but laugh at what Sakura had done to Meowth.

The three boys on the other hand just looked over at the two a little confused at what they found so funny, yet the three just simple shook it off and made their way towards the river. "I'll help you out Sakura chan." Naruto said giving her his hand while Sakura just smiled at Naruto as she knew he still acted like a goof ball.

"Thanks Naruto." She said with a smile as Naruto pulled her out all the while he just smiled at her.

Ash was the next as he held out his right hand towards Misty who just grabbed it with her left However when Ash did this he saw the scratch mark on her back that Meowth gave her and was wondering what happened. "Misty what happened to your back?" Ash asked with a worried look on his face and Misty could tell by the tone of his voice.

Yet Misty just looked over at Ash with a smile, not wanting him to worry about what Meowth had done to her. "It's alright Ash it doesn't hurt that much anymore." Misty said with a smile as she walked over to Sakura but was in deep thinking. _"Who Ash can, be sweet when he want to be."_

Ash just nodded at what Misty said but he was still worried at who done this to her, but he would leave it for now but he did have a good idea on who done this to her, just from looking at the three marks on her back. Ash knew that it was most likely Meowth who had hurt Misty since he had been scratched by the cat as well only he had it done on the face by the cat, Ash was now a little mad that Meowth had hurt Misty but was also happy that Sakura had at least taught the cat a lesson.

* * *

><p>A little later on as the sun had begun setting down, ash and the other were all sitting around and eating as well as talking to each other, Brock on the other hand was preparing some food for the Pokémon that he himself made just for Pokémon.<p>

"What's that Brock?" Ash asked as he looked over to Brock who was feeding his new Pokémon Zubat.

Brock just gave Ash a smile as he started to tell Ash what it was. "This is Pokémon food it's my own secret recipe." Brock said to then while still feeding Zubat while both Ash and Seymour just listened to him.

Next to Ash was his Butterfree, who was sitting down on a rock also eating some of the Pokémon food that Brock had made. Misty on the other hand was sitting on a rock as well away from the boys with Sakura next to her as the two were watching what Ash and Brock were doing, while Naruto was just keeping a watch out in case Team Rocket showed up.

Brock on the other hand just told them more about the Pokémon food was also specifically made for each Pokémon's health in mind, as Ash handed some more to his Butterfree.

"So how does it taste?" Ash asked as he just looked at the brown piece of food,

"Well I have been working on it for a few years and I just keep on improving on it." Brock said to Ash feeding more to Zubat.

Seymour on the other hand, also wondered what the Pokémon food tasted like. "I'll try some." Seymour said as he took some of the Pokémon food from Brock and eats it with a smile on his face. "Hmm I must say it's not that bad." He said as the others just watched him.

When Ash heard this he too wanted to see what the food tasted like and if it was a good as Seymour said it was, while both Sakura and Misty just watched Ash hoping he was not going to eat it. "Ash, you're not really going to eat that are you?" Sakura asked a little worried at seeing this.

Yet it was a little too late, since Ash had already placed it into his mouth, and once he did this Ash felt a little ill not even liking the taste of it something that everyone saw while Misty couldn't help but giggle at this.

Brock on the other hand just looked over at Ash worried that is was going to be sick. "Well you may not like it but the Pokémon do.

While this was going on Pikachu and Clefairy were both on a rock talking to each other about something while the six humans just watched the two Pokémon talk to each other. "Pikachu makes friends so easy I wonder what they are even talking about." Ash just asked as he smiled never taking his eyes away from the two.

Once Ash said this the two Pokémon just looked down at the humans who all wondered what they wanted. "Huh what's going on?" Naruto asked as he saw the two Pokémon running off, but Naruto and the others just went after the two Pokémon.

All they knew was that Pikachu and Clefairy were leading them somewhere to try and show them something that they needed to see. That much they were certain of, the only question on their minds right now was where the two Pokémon are going and what it was that they wanted them to see.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of running, the group were all very surprised to find that there was another entrance to the cave of Mt Moon. "Look it's another way into MT Moon I wonder why Pikachu and Clefairy are showing us this." Ash wondered as he just kept following his Pokémon.<p>

On there was Sakura found many herbs that she decided to pick up, as she knew that she would be able to use them to help her friends and Pokémon if they were ever hurt? "Sakura we need to keep up." Misty said to her friend but she also knew why Sakura was doing this. The pink haired girl just nodded as she picked up a few more before placing them in her bag and began to run after the rest of her friends using her Chakra on her feet.

Once the group had got into the cave, they were all shocked to find that there was a massive room with a large glowing white and blue meteor in the middle with the Moon shining down on it. It was also surrounded by a huge amount of Clefairy's all of who were dancing around it, they all knew right then that what they were all looking at was none other than the Moonstone.

"Wow..." Was all Sakura and Misty could say in unison as both girls were taken in by the beauty of the room and the Moonstone that they could see.

"It's the Moonstone..." Seymour said in aw, he was happy that he had finally reached he's life goal. He had always said that he would one day see the Moonstone and here it was sitting right before his very own eyes.

"Wow, I guess the legends about the Moonstone really are true." Brock said, amazed at the sheer size of the Moonstone, he had known that if it was real it would be big just not this big.

It was then Ash looked at Clefairy. "Hey look Clefairy's doing something." Ash said as he along with all his friends looked over at the Pokémon.

Everyone stared at the little Clefairy that they had saved hopping over to the center of the room, and placed the blue-white stone with a bunch of others that were all sitting around the large meteor, causing the stones to glow a bright shade of blue.

Seeing that the ring of stones was finally glowing, all the Clefairys gathered around the meteor before turning to look at the group. One of the Clefairys stepped out of the mass and started speaking it was the same one that they had helped.

"Clefairy Clefairy, Clefairy." It said, bowing to them in order to try and thank them for all the help they had given it.

"Hey, I think it's trying to say thank you." Misty said, causing everyone to nod, agreeing with her.

When the group bowed back, the Clefairy started dancing around the meteor, hoping up and down together, one group going around it clockwise, and another going counter clockwise, and with all of them singing 'Clefairy'.

"Wow! Look at them!" Misty said, watching them dance.

"Amazing, they must have formed their own little society, this is an incredible site." Seymour said, amazed at the Clefairys.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, running over to them, having just finished talking to the Clefairy they had helped.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked, kneeling down to talk to his yellow friend.

"You understand that?" Seymour asked, causing Ash to look at him.

All Ash did was smile at Seymour. "Sure I do it's my Pokémon after all." Ash said with a smile on his face.

It was then Ash told Seymour what Pikachu was saying to him. "The Clefairy collect the Moonstone and the mockeraina." Ash said, while Pikachu just feel to the ground at what Ash had said making an 'X' with his arms telling Ash that he was wrong.

Just then Pikachu went off and dragged Clefairy over to them who was a little shocked at this, Pikachu then picked up Clefairy while the others were trying to work out what Pikachu was telling them.

After a few more tries Pikachu just pulled out one of Ash's hairs from his head. "I know the Clefairy pray to the Moonstone." Naruto said with a fox like grin, while Sakura looked over at Naruto a little shocked he was the one to work it out.

"Maybe it's because the moonstone fell from the heavens..." Seymour said, looking up at the ceiling for the first time, finding that there was none. There was no roof the top of the cave was just an open whole with the moon shining down on them from above.

"Wow." they all said, looking up at the ceiling as well.

"Maybe the legends are true!" Misty said, remembering what Brock said about it.

"Oh! It makes perfect sense!" Seymour said, jumping about happily.

"Huh? What does?" Sakura asked, confused, hoping she wasn't going to have to listen to more poems again. Sadly, she did.

"Outer space, Pokemon and the human race will ride the moonstone into space, first to the moon, then to mars then together to the stars!" He said happily, not realizing that Ash was trying very hard not to order Pikachu to fry him, he really could stand his poems.

Even Naruto and Sakura did not like this as well with both Ninja wanting to just leave. "Man I wish we could use our Chakra to block our hearing from all his poems." Naruto said as he whispered to Sakura who just nodded at him.

"I know Naruto, but there's nothing we can do but hope he stops soon." Sakura said thinking how bad this was. _"Man this is just as bad as Lee trying to ask me out for a date." _She thought to herself with a deep sigh. _"I'm happy Naruto stopped Lee from doing so."_ Sakura thought as she giggled a little at the thought, while Naruto just smiled as he liked it when he heard her giggle and even laugh.

"Stars, that's our cue!" The unmistakable voice of Meowth said coming from behind them.

All Naruto could do was sigh next as he looked over at the three. "Don't you three ever give up I mean how many times have we beat you now?" Naruto asked the three as he smiled at them.

"You keep away from the moonstone or else!" Seymour said, trying to block their way, not realizing that they weren't planning on coming in any further anyway.

"Or else what?" Jessie said, grabbing Ekans Pokeball.

"Hey? What's that sound?" James asked, causing Jessie and Meowth to stop and listen as well.

There was a strange rattling sound coming from somewhere in the room. It sounded like bone knocking against bone. The three members of Team Rocket started to look around for the source of the sound before stopping to look at Seymour.

"It's his knees!" Meowth said, falling to the floor and rolling around while laughing.

"His knees are shaking!" Jessie said, adding her own laughter to the mix, trying not to fall over like Meowth.

"And he was threatening us? You're joking!" James said, causing Ash, Naruto, Sakura, Brock, and Misty to glare at them.

"We'll show you!" Sakura said grabbing her Butterfree's Pokeball and throwing it seeing this Ash called out his own as well.

Naruto did the same by calling out Eevee. "Alright now get ready Mass shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto as another fifty Naruto's popped in with a poof of smoke. "Alright make sure the clowns don't get the Moonstone." Naruto said to his clones who all nodded at what they had to do while other gave a yell.

Brock grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it as well, smiling when Onix filled the room, blocking Team Rocket from getting anywhere near the moonstone.

"Let's show them that size doesn't matter! Ekans! Dive underground!" Jessie shouted.

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" James ordered.

Ekans quickly borrowed underground as Koffing started to fill the place with a dark cloud of smoke, obscuring everyone's view. Ash along with his friends and Pokémon soon started coughing and hacking on the smoke, unable to breathe properly thanks to the toxic gas.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash coughed, grabbing Pidgeotto's Pokeball and throwing it."Pidgeotto Whirlwind the smoke away!" He shouted, causing the large bird Pokemon to disperse the dark smoke with a large gust of air.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to find that the huge meteor that had filled the center of the room was now gone, leaving a giant whole in the middle of the cave floor.

"Ah! The moonstone it's gone!" Naruto shouted, running over to the whole.

"Team Rocket's gone to!" Brock said, looking around for the three troublemakers, only to find that they were nowhere in sight.

Naruto and Sakura on the other hand looked down the hole where the Moonstone used to be, as both Ninja's already knew that Team Rocket had dug a hole so deep that they were both unable to see the bottom of it.

"The smokescreen was just a trick! They used it to keep us from seeing what was happening!" Sakura shouted in anger punching the stone wall which cracked a little. "They used it to keep us from seeing what was going on." Sakura said heading for the exit to chase after Team Rocket along with Naruto and Ash.

"Where are you three going?!" Misty shouted, as she went after the three.

"We have to stop them from getting away!" Naruto shouted knowing they had little time left to catch up to them.

"Right, Onix, follow them underground!" Brock said, leaving to follow the others as Onix did as he was told.

"Fine, come on guys! Let's go to!" Misty said, speaking to Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Pikachu who Ashley had accidentally left behind in her hurry to catch up to Team Rocket.

Seymour stayed behind, still shocked at what had just happened. But also to help the Clefairys as well as he need to let them know about the Moonstone and how important it was to them. "The moonstone means a lot to you guys, doesn't it?" He asked, looking around at all of them as they just stood there. "It's sacred to you, isn't it? That means you have to get it back. Do you understand?" He said, hoping that they understood him, though he knew that it wasn't likely.

All the Clefairy did was node, as soon the same one that had been helped soon started to talk to the other Clefairys coming up with a plan to get the Moonstone back. When the Clefairys were done talking, they all jumped into the giant whole, one of them dragging Seymour along. They were all going to get the moonstone back, and there was no way that Team Rocket would get away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ash and the others were all caught up to Naruto and Sakura, they knew that Team Rocket was close but it was still a hard run for the three, being on a slop hill was not a good for running at all.<p>

When the group finally saw Team Rocket up ahead, they were shocked and happy to see that Onix had stopped them from getting away anymore. "Good job Onix, now don't let them get away!" Brock ordered as the group neared Team Rocket.

"Koffing, Counter Attack!" James shouted, hoping that it would stop the giant rock Pokemon.

It was then that both Pokémon smashed into each, both knocking each other unconscious and falling to the ground right in front of the hole that Onix had come out off.

"Hey! It's Seymour!" Ash shouted, causing Brock to look up from his search, only to stare in confusion as Seymour and a bunch of Clefairys jumped out of the large whole that Onix had created.

"Huh? What's going on?" Misty called over to Seymour, wandering why they were here.

"The Clefairys came to get their moonstone back." He said, watching as the Clefairy started gathering around Team Rocket.

The Clefairy had formed a circle around Team Rocket and were looking up at them with a strange expression on their faces. "Meowth, what's going on?" Meowth said confused at all the looks they were getting from the Clefairy.

"I don't know." James stated lamely as he looked at all the Clefairy that were around them.

"Well don't just stand there! Do something!" Jessie shouted, clearly aiming her comment at Meowth, though it seemed that the Clefairys thought she had been speaking to them.

At Jessie's statement, the Clefairys started to wave their fingers in the air, back and forth, back and forth. While they waved their fingers, they started chanting 'Clefairy, Clefairy.' over and over again.

"Now what are they doing?" Jessie asked looking at the Clefairy.

"Well waving their fingers, from the looks of it." James said as his head along with Jessie Meowth and Ekans unable to look away.

"You are right James, this way and that way, this way and that way." Meowth said with his eyes going wide at the site.

Even Ash and his friends were moving their heads from side to side just like Team Rocket. "I'm getting dizzy." Misty said saying each word syllable.

"This is an attack the Clefairy use called the Metronome. I have never seen the Clefairy use the Metronome used before. Anything can happen when you use the Metronome." Seymour said, saying each syllable as though it was its own word while moving his head from side to side to the movements of the Clefairy's fingers.

At the end of his statement, the Clefairy stopped waving their fingers, and the ground under Team Rocket lit up with a bright white light that seemed to grow by the millisecond.

When the light seemed to have reached its peak, the ground under Team Rocket exploded, sending them flying high into the heavens.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" The shouted in unison as the disappeared into the sky, making it seem as though a new star was born.

The blast from the explosion hadn't been all good though, it had also done a lot of damage as well. The moonstone meteor that the Clefairy had been trying to protect had been destroyed in the explosion sending thousands of tiny shards into the air. The blast had also caught some of the Clefairy as well, sending several of them flying into the air, one of which was the same Clefairy that they had helped out earlier that day.

When Misty saw Clefairy get caught in the explosion, she imitatively took off running in the direction that she seemed to be going in, and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you OK?" She asked looking down at her, checking her over for any injuries. She had been very lucky she didn't seem to have any. Misty set Clefairy down, and walked over to the group with Clefairy beside her.

As she and Clefairy approached the group, the tiny shards of moonstone began floating down on top of them as they started to glow a bright blue white, causing them to stare in wander. It was as if the stars themselves were floating down around them. When the shards started to touch the Clefairys, as some of the Clefairys stated to glow, signalling that it was time for them to evolve.

"Wow their evolving." Misty whispered as she and Clefairy finally reached Ash and the others.

Brock, Misty, Ash, Naruto, Sakura and their Pokemon all watched as one after another, more and more Clefairys evolved.

"Cle-fable." one said as it slowly began to grow and change into its evolved form.

"Wow they all look so amazing." Sakura said taking out her Pokedex.

"Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. When Clefairy evolves into Clefable, its wings, ears, and tail grow bigger, though it still does not have the ability to fly. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world." Her Pokedex said.

"Wow, look at them all." Ash said, staring around in wander. He had never even heard of a mass evolution before, and he was pretty sure that most people hadn't seen one either.

"There's so many of them." Brock stated, just as shocked as Misty and Ash were, but only half as shocked as Seymour seemed to be.

"This must be from the power of the moonstone..." Naruto said, still staring at all of the Clefables.

* * *

><p>When the Clefairys were done evolving into Clefables and the moonstone shards had stopped falling, the remaining Clefairys and the Clefables all lead everyone back to the cave to continue their festival.<p>

Naruto and Sakura just smiled at the sight hearing the Clefairys and the Clefables all singing as the blonde Ninja just smiled at Sakura. "Um Sakura chan, do you want to um dance?" Naruto asked blushing a little.

Sakura at first was going to say no but when she looked at Naruto and saw him blushing and simple smiled at him. "Alright Naruto just this once since it's a nice night." Sakura said taking a hold of Naruto hand as the two simple dance to the singing Pokémon long into the night as their friends just watched, with Misty even smiling.

Misty watched the Pikachu and the same Clefairy they had helped earlier dancing in the festival together, smiling at them happily. When the festival was almost over, Seymour decided that he wanted to tell the others something.

* * *

><p>"I've decided to stay and live here with the Clefairys and the Clefables." He said, causing the small group to look away from the dancing Pokemon and at him instead.<p>

Naruto was confused at this as he just looked at the other who was smiling. _"__I thought he already lived in the cave.__" __Naruto _thought confusedly.

"It's been my life's dream to find the moonstone." He continued, smiling at them. "I want to stay here, and one day travel to space with the Clefairy."

"Well, when you get to space, remember to send us a postcard." Brock said jokingly, rubbing the back of his head.

After a few more minutes of talking, the group turned their attention back to the Clefairys and Clefables, watching as they continued their strange dance.

Early the next morning, the group decided headed out, waving goodbye to the Clefairy.

"So long Seymour! Goodbye Clefairy!" Ash shouted. "We'll see you again someday!"

"Goodbye guys! I hope we do meet again someday, and thank you all for everything!" the scientist shouted, waving with the Clefairy as Ash, Sakura, Brock, Naruto, Pikachu, and Misty walked off down the road.

"Do you think the legend about the Clefairys is true?" Sakura asked when the cave was no longer in site.

"It's fun to think so Sakura." Misty said, smiling at her. "But hey you had fun dancing with Naruto last night from what I saw." Misty said as she just looked at the pink haired girl with a smile, while Sakura just laughed lightly at this but didn't want to say anything.

"Clefairy!" The group all stopped and turned around, shocked to find that the Clefairy they had helped had followed them.

When Clefairy saw that they had stopped, she ran up to Misty and jumped into her arms, holding on to her, Clefairy then just looked up at Misty in the eyes and smiled at the red head. "Clefairy." Was all she said, while Misty was still shocked at this?

Sakura on the other hand just smiled at her female friend. "I think that Clefairy wants' to go with you Misty." Sakura said as she still smiled at her.

"Is that true Clefairy?" Misty asked the fairy Pokémon who just nodded at her.

Misty just smiled at Clefairy as she just grabbed one of her empty Pokéballs and used it on the Pokémon that wanted to go with her, and when Clefairy was safely in the Pokéball Misty just gave a warm smile before going into Ash's victory pose.

"Alright I caught a Clefairy!" Misty yelled with a large grin as she held the Pokéball with Clefairy in it with her right hand while making a peace sign with her other hand

Ash on the other hand was not happy at seeing this but was happy that Misty had a new Pokémon. "Hey no far Misty that's copying me." Ash said while all Misty did was look over at Ash and stuck her tongue out at him.

The other three couldn't help but laugh at this but knew that they had to get moving. "Alright come on you two, at this rate it will take us all day to reach the next town." Brock said at the two as Ash and Misty just looked over at their friends and nodded.

* * *

><p>The group continued to walk on for a few more hours until they reached the fork in the road but wondered which way they should go. "This way leads to Cerulean City." Ash said a out load so the others could hear, while all the boys failed to see the look on Misty's face but Sakura on the other hand did, something that was worrying her.<p>

"_I never wanted to go back there again." _Misty thought wondering what she was going to do about this.

It was at this point that Naruto saw something else on the sign post. "Hey something else is on here too." Naruto said as he went to take a closer look.

Ash on the other hand just smiled at Naruto. "Well they say that kids like to writ stuff down here." Ash explained to Naruto as he just smiled and opened his eyes. "So what does it say?" Ash asked as did the others and what Ash saw just made him angry. 'Gray was here Ash is a loser.'

"What loser, I'll show him!" Ash yelled as he ran off as fast as he could and in anger wanting nothing more than to catch up with Gary, while his friends just ran after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Team Rocket had landed far from Mt Moon with all three members not happy at this lose. "I can't believe we lost to those brats again!" Jessie yelled standing to her feet while James just nodded.<p>

Meowth on the other hand was just smiling at this not really caring that they had lost again. "Oh well, that doesn't matter." Her said while both Jessie and James were shocked at what Meowth had just said.

"What are you talking about Meowth?" James asked looking at the cat trying to work out what he was getting at, while all Meowth did was smile even more.

"Well you see I managed to record everything that the whisker kid did, as I knew we might run into him again at Mt Moon. "Meowth said as he smiled knowing what he can do with this.

Yet both Jessie and James couldn't help but wonder how Meowth had done this as they didn't see him with any camera. "Well you see I hid a camera on the two of you before we went back to Mt Moon for the Moonstone knowing that they would still be there." He told them still smiling at the two humans.

Jessie and James began to smile at this as the saw Meowth take out the mini camera that was on the two's uniform. "With this we can show it to the boss on what that kid can do." He said with a grin.

James on the other hand realized something else on what they were going to do with the girl with pink hair. "What about that girl with Pink hair, Meowth?" James asked while the cat simple smiled back.

"Well for now we shall leave her alone, but the most important thing is we give this to the boss so he can know about the kid." Meowth said while both Jessie and James nodded as all three left so they could get in contact with their boss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well another chapter done and yes Misty has a new Pokémon too, as I thought since she had Togepi she should at least get Clefairy to help now and then, so please don't be made and yes Naruto and Sakura will be getting more Pokémon soon as well and Kakuna will also evolve too. And Yes Team Rocket will soon be after Naruto and Sakura but more so Naruto so they will get more deadly soon. The next chapter will change a lot as I want it to focus on Misty and Sakura and you will see why as I don't want to say that much about it. Anyway please leave a review as it lets me now you like this story and what you think should happen and so on so have a good day all.**

**And I hopped you all liked Naruto and Sakura dancing and sorry if it was a little short but there will be more little hints later on alright guys sorry bposted the wrong chapter last night don't know how that happened but I was tired so sorry.**


	8. the Waterflowers of Cerulean City

**A/N well chapter 8 for you guys and I know you will like it, and I'm sorry that it took so long with all my stories haven't been able to update much this since there has been family lose and death lately. **

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking" _

"Pokedex_"_

"_**Inner Sakura and Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 8 the Waterflowers of Cerulean City **

Ash and Co were all making their way to Cerulean City, yet Sakura noticed that Misty was missing and was a little worried for her female friend. _"There is something up, ever since Misty saw that sign to Cerulean City she has been acting weird and now she is nowhere to be seen."_ Sakura thought as she then caught sight of Misty who was running up to them.

Ash on the other hand just smiled as he placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "You know its days like this that you just want to sit back and relax and enjoy the sunshine." Ash said with a grin.

"Yeah and while your relaxing and enjoying the sunshine Gary is catching more Pokémon." Brock said while Ash just gave a sigh as he looked over at Brock who was just smiling still. "But I guess a Pokémon trainer can catch Pokémon and enjoy the sun."

While Naruto just had a bigger grin on his face looking at Ash. "You must really hate this Gary huh?" Naruto asked as he put his hands on the back of his head all the while smiling.

"Well it not like you can talk Naruto, I mean just look at you and Sasuke." Sakura said with a smirk knowing just how bad they could get.

Hearing this Naruto just fell to the ground and just looked up at Sakura. "Come Sakura chan I'm not that bad dattebayo." Naruto said as fake tears came out his eyes, while all Sakura did was giggle at this.

Pikachu on the other hand just looked back wondering where Misty was, but the little yellow mouse soon saw the young red headed girl running up to. "Hey wait a minute!" Misty yelled at the four, while Pikachu was happy that Misty was still with them and gave a happy 'Chu' at her.

Sakura on the other hand was also wondering what Misty was hiding after all she was smart and being a ninja she could tell that there was something that Misty was hiding from them. But Sakura couldn't tell what it was, was there something Misty was not telling them and the pink haired Ninja was determined to find out what it was that made Misty not want to go to Cerulean City.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misty asked in a panicked voice looking at her friends.

"Oh I know where we're going." Ash said with a smiled as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

Naruto just nodded and grinned even more. "Yeah Misty Chan we're going to Cerulean City."

"You don't want to go there!" exclaimed Misty, not liking the idea of the three going to Cerulean City of all places though didn't want to give a reason for not wanting to go there due to something she wanted to keep to herself. "Especially as there could be something bad in the area guys, and you should just skip it all together."

"What exactly are you talking about?" asked Sakura, a bit curious on Misty's reaction all of a sudden and that there is something she wasn't telling them. "Are you feeling alright or something?"

"I'm fine, just… warning you of some of the dangers of going there" she told the pink-haired girl, trying to come up with a good excuse for this whole mess.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you girls and show whatever is there whose boss, believe it!" yelled Naruto, looking forward to taking on this problem that Misty was talking about though she wasn't too thrilled with it and tried to come up with something else.

Pikachu on the other hand, let out a small sigh then glanced at Ash and the others without saying a word despite wanting to object to this…. Whatever it was as it wouldn't be anything to worry about. "Oh really?" asked Misty. "You wouldn't be like that if you knew that it is full of scary Ghost Pokemon that look like this…" she did what she thought would be a scary face that a monster would have though it instead made Ash laugh at this.

"Nice face Misty!" he said, managing to get control of himself then decided to continue heading for Cerulean City for his second Gym Battle and he's sure that Naruto and Sakura would want to win second their badge as well. "Come on guys."

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" she called out to the others, quickly blocking their path once again and came up with a new idea to stop them. "What about Vermillion City? It's right near the water and there's lots of neat Pokemon, plus you can watch all the yachts docking into the harbor and there's a little park way up on a hill where you can watch the romantic sunsets..." she decided to finish off that idea with some style. "It's much nicer than that old Cerulean City so let's get going!"

"Okay, let's go!" Ash yelled with a large grin on his face.

Misty was quite relieved to hear this, unfortunately Ash wasn't finished his sentence yet and he concluded it with the following words. "To Cerulean City!" This shocked her to no end and caused her to land face-first onto the ground as Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Naruto and Sakura continued in heading to their location much to her dismay. "I gotta win more Trainer Badges and since there's a gym there…"

"That makes sense to me" added Brock, nodding to the younger man's enthusiasm at this upcoming battle while Misty got back onto her feet with an annoyed look on her face as now she didn't know what else to do.

"Oh I never wanted to end up back there." Was all Misty said with a light moan at what was to come from going to Cerulean City? _"But it looks like they won't stop."_ Misty thought to herself looked ahead and just gave one last sigh.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ash and the others had arrived at Cerulean City. "So this must be Cerulean City the place Misty told us not to go too." Naruto said looking around a little trying to find the monsters Misty was talking about. "Well there are no monsters here, maybe Misty was wrong." Naruto said while all Sakura could do was just node her head.<p>

Ash on the other hand was pretty amazed by the city as well. "Wow this City is pretty amazing." Ash said but when he looked back he noticed that Misty. "Hey look that odd Misty's not following us anymore."

"She really didn't want to come to Cerulean City did she?" Brock

"Yeah it makes me wonder why Misty hats this place so much." Naruto said as it seemed like a nice place.

"Ahhh we'll never understand girls." Ash said

"Hey guys go on ahead to the gym I'm going to see if I can find Misty." Sakura said with a smile. "After all she must be in this town as I think there was more to what she was letting on." The pink haired Ninja said as she began to run off in her search for her female friend.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around most of Cerulean City trying to find Misty, knowing that her friend had to be here somewhere, after a little time Sakura soon saw said girl coming out of a flower shop, with some flowers in her arms. Which was making Sakura wonder why Misty had brought some flowers, Sakura knew she needed to get closer and used her skills that she was taught to get a closer look and to hear what was going on as well.<p>

"_What's Misty doing with those flowers?" _Sakura asked looking at the lovely set that Misty had in her arms something that Ino would agree on if she was here.

Sakura just kept on following Misty making sure that the red headed girl never saw her. "What are you doing Misty?" Was all Sakura asked herself as she continued to follow Misty until she reached the graveyard of her home town making Sakura even more curious about this?

Misty on the other hand had reached two gravestones as she placed the flowers in front of them, and all Misty did was give a smile as she looked at the names which read Julia Waterflower and Kirk Waterflower. "Hi Mum, hi Dad." Misty said as tears began to fall down her face.

Sakura just simple moved forward to Misty hearing what she said wand was shocked at this. "I miss you both so much." Misty continued as she said sorry for leaving home without saying goodbye to them.

"Misty?" wondered Sakura, as she listened in to what was taking place and didn't say a single word until the red-haired Pokemon trainer took notice to this. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to walk in on this moment and…"

"Don't worry about it…" began Misty, giving her a sad smile then allowed the pink-haired ninja to come closer towards the gravestone before her smile faded away which made Sakura a bit concerned for her new friend.

"These are your parents huh?" she asked Misty, who only nodded her head to confirm it was then and didn't know what else to say. "It must have been terrible having lost someone you cared about doesn't it?" Once again, Misty nodded her head silently causing Sakura to frown even more. "Misty I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she placed her hand on Misty's left should in order to comfort her.

Misty on the other hand just smiled as she turned her head to look at Sakura and smiled lightly at the pink haired girl. "Thanks Sakura this was just one of the reasons I just didn't want to come back home." Misty said looking back to where her parents were buried.

This only made Sakura wonder why else Misty didn't want to come back. After all this was her home. The place the she was born, why didn't she want to come back here. "So Misty, why didn't you want to come back home?" Sakura asked knowing that Misty was still hiding something and from the way the red head was frowning it was nothing good.

Standing up Misty just began to walk away from the graveyard and gave a huff. "My sisters are the problem." Misty said while looking down at her feet as she tightened her fist. "They are the main reason for me not wanting to come back home Sakura."

The more Misty said the more Sakura wanted to know about why she hated her sisters so much. "Come on Misty they can't be that bad I mean they are your family after all." Sakura said, but knew being an only child she didn't know how it was like to be the youngest.

"Sakura you must be an only child so you wouldn't know." Misty said to her with a deep sigh escaping from her lips. "My sisters are well they can be vain, still I'm not sure what to think of it as they are still family."

"I see, you don't know the half of what I've been though…" explained Sakura with a frown on her face as she felt like Misty is like her in a way, even if she has family members left while she had none at all. "Then there's Naruto, he doesn't have any parents left either."

"Really? You're kidding right?" asked Misty in shock at this, wondering why he never told her or Ash before as it didn't seem that obvious at all. "Why would he hide this from us this whole time?"

"I think he has his reasons for doing so…" answered Sakura, shrugging a bit as much as she could even she never knew the reasons for his parents being dead and what caused their deaths to begin with.

Sakura then smiled as she looked at Misty. "So you're the Gym leader then or at least one of them?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face and she couldn't wait to see what Naruto and Ash would say to this.

Misty just nodded at this and smiled. "Well yeah but would rather be a Water Pokémon Master." Misty said as she smiled a little more.

Sakura just looked as Misty with as smile as she began to wonder who she would have to face. "So who do I have to get the badge from then?" The pink Kunoichi asked.

Misty couldn't help but give a soft laugh at Sakura. "Well we could but it would have to be at the Gym, that if my sister have not run it into the ground." Misty said with a deep sigh.

Sakura just nodded as the two headed to the Gym where they knew Misty's sister would give out badges. _"I just hope they aren't messing up."_ Was all that was Misty thought as she wanted to make sure that she was wrong in what her sisters were doing?

* * *

><p>While this was going on Ash, Brock and Naruto were still heading towards the Gym the three saw a large crowed and even a few police, this just made the three wonder what was going on.<p>

"What happened?" asked Naruto, rather confused by the whole event that was currently taking place and decided to go see what was going on, this made Ash and Brock in general wondering even more as they arrived at the scene as several police officers were investigating the area.

"Excuse me do you know what happened here?" Ash asked someone among the crowd, seeing that it had to be very important if the police were there.

"Some burglars broke into that store last night" answered the man in question, shocking the three males even more as to what those burglars in question would steal and why this place to begin with.

"Burglars huh?" frowned Ash, not knowing what to make of this and it was then that one of the officers took notice to them with a serious expression on her face.

"Just what do you know about burglars?" she asked them, rather suspicious towards the three in front of her and she looked very familiar to Ash and Naruto, since they met someone like her back at Viridian City not too long back. "You three look very suspicious to me."

"You're Officer Jenny, that motorcycle officer from Viridian!" began Ash, looking as if he was actually happy to see her again though he would notice that she was quite surprised by this assumption which made her even more suspicious of them.

"Ah so that must mean you must have meet my sister in law." She said with a smile at the three males.

Naruto just looked at Officer Jenny and wondered how all the joys he had seen as well as now the Officer Jenny looked the same too. _"What's going how can all the Nurse Joys and all the Officer Jenny's look the same?" _Naruto thought

"If you know my sister in-law that means you must have had trouble with the police in Viridian?" She asked as Jenny looked at all three boys who just backed away as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you see, I…" Ash tried to say, as he was now a little worried at what Jenny would do to him and his two friends.

"Now maybe you stopped to ask her for direction, or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it in to her." She said and once again she smirked at the three. "Or maybe you're a bugler who's broken out of jail!" She yelled as she took out a pair of handcuffs.

"I've never been to jail." Ash yelled in shock at this while Jenny just smirked at the three.

"Neither have I ma'am." added Brock, looking rather nervous at this and not only him but Naruto was just as shocked as the other two males with him as there was something about this Jenny that was freaking him out.

"Hey, what's your deal? We're not criminals, we're just Pokemon trainers!" he tried to explain as truthfully as he possibly could especially as they know that they never stole anything in their entire life. "We were just wondering about what was going on at this place."

"The criminals always return at the scene of the Crime" smiled Jenny, still thinking that they aren't who they say they are especially as this gave Ash an idea that could help them out.

"Maybe this would help clear thing up." Ash and Naruto both showed Jenny their respective Pokedexs which also serve as their IDs to prove that they are not criminals whatsoever as they learned from the Jenny at Viridian City that they needed those items just in case.

"Yeah and I was the leader of the Pewter City Gym." Brock explained as he pulled out his badge to show Jenny that he was who he said he was.

"Well that's evidence enough for me." She said as she put away her hand cough. "I'm so sorry I was suspicious of you three." She said a little embarrassed at what she had just done and accused the three of. "Now I'm suspicious of my sister in law she has such weirs taste in friends."

"Um Miss I was wondering, since I'm new in Town maybe we could get together tonight and you can show me around?" Brock asked as he began to smile while both Naruto and Ash looked over at their friend with a frown on their faces.

"Well I'm not off duty until past your bed time, and I might even have to work round the clock to catch buglers." Jenny said as she closed her eyes and smiled, while Brock was a little disappointed to hear this. Ash and Naruto on the other hand just looked at him as they both laughed at little.

Naruto was a little more curious at what was taken. "Um what exactly did they steal?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's the odd thing no money was taken, just a massive vacuum and a giant hose." Jenny said as she crossed her arms also wonder why someone would take that and not the money.

"Why would anyone take something like, you yourself said they could have taken the money unless they are planning something much bigger." Ash said thinking it over trying to work it out.

"I'm sure I have no idea, but I have better thing to do than to play guessing games with three little boys." She said as she went back trying to get the group to move on with their day.

This in turn made the three boys rather confused, but decided against asking more on the subject especially as they didn't want to do anything to make her mad and headed off in the opposite direction. "This could have gone better…" muttered Naruto with a frown, which made him even more curious on what was going on as were Ash and Brock despite the fact that Misty was still nowhere to be found.

"Tell me about it…" added Ash, rather confused as well and Pikachu silently especially with Brock finding it suspicious to why anyone would steal from a place like this and had a feeling who would be behind the theft.

* * *

><p>A while later and still no sign of Misty or Sakura all three males were sitting down on a bench, each one a little relieved that they had I.D. on them to show Jenny. "Man it was a good thing we had our Pokedex Ash and that you had a spare badge Brock." Naruto said with a sigh.<p>

Ash simple nodded at this as Brock nodded too and looked over at Ash and Naruto. "Hey shouldn't you two head over to Cerulean Gym?" He asked the two. "After all Sakura might be there already."

The two just nodded as this knowing Sakura might already have her badge that was if she had found Misty that is. Naruto just looked over at Brock and wondered if he knew anything on the Gym leader of this city.

It was a good thing that Ash was also thinking of this too. "Hey Brock have you got any inside information on the Gym leader here?"

"Yeah after all it may help us beat the guy." Naruto also said with a grin on his face. After all me and Ash need to know all we can before we have out match with him."

"Yeah after all know you enemy know yourself and you hold the key to victory." Ash said with a smile on his face.

Brock just simple smiled at the two "Well I never meet the trainer here, but I do know what Pokemon he uses."

When Ash and Naruto heard this both just smiled knowing that this will be much easier then they first thought. "Dattebayo, can you tell us then?"

"I'm sorry you two but I can't give you information, after all I was a Gym leader too so I can't you, out of respect you can understand right." Brock told the two with a smile but he did have faith that they could win.

"Well that's not fair but to be honest, I guess it couldn't hurt if we find out who the leader is ourselves right?" suggested Naruto, yet Ash was still kind of disappointed with this and decided to go with his friend's wishes after all.

"That's cool…" began Ash, it was then that the three trainers decided to get up and head in the direction of Cerulean City, though the raven-haired trainer couldn't help but wonder what Brock was hiding from him and from Naruto along the way, it was then the former Pewter City Gym Leader stopped in his tracks.

"Well I have some stuff that I need to do, you should go check the gym out" said Brock, gesturing for the two younger men to head off without him and it ended up confusing them even more.

"What stuff?" asked Ash, wanting to know what Brock was talking about let alone the fact that he had some stuff that he needed to do.

"Just stuff, see you two later" answered Brock, taking his leave while both Ash and Naruto still couldn't believe it and figured that they could at least make a few preparations before they have their Gym Battle with the Cerulean City Gym Leader especially as their Pokemon could use some training.

"Well let's get going" Ash told Pikachu and Naruto, with the blonde-haired boy looking forward to the training plus it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to their battle, not wanting to repeat what happened the last time Ash tried to face a Gym Leader completely unprepared.

"Hey Ash how about we train first after all my Kakuna needs some training." Naruto said as he gave a grin to his friend. "And it will help to get it closer to evolving."

Ash just smiled and nodded he wanted to be ready after seeing how well Naruto and Sakura did with Brock and they knew little of Pokémon, but Ash knew that was thanks to Misty and even Sakura. Who Naruto had told Ash that Sakura was the brains of the Team, something that made both laugh a little, after all Misty was the same in away when telling Ash what to do and Ash knew that Misty was trying to help. Even if it was only just a little.

Grinning like mad Naruto just got one of his Pokéballs out as he stood in front of Ash while Ash did the same, as he grabbed Butterfree's Pokéball. "Well you better be ready Naruto as I won't be holding back just because you're my friend." Ash said with a confident smile.

"Well I should say the same to you Ash so don't underestimate me dattebayo." Naruto said as he smiled at Ash.

Two trainers just smiled at each other as the each threw their Pokéballs out and in a white flash their Pokémon were free, both looking over at their trainers. "Okay this is going to be a practice battle guys for our match at the Cerulean Gym." Ash said to his three Pokémon who all just cried out with joy ready to win this time.

Naruto just nodded as he looked at his own Pokémon Naruto just gave a fox like grin over at Ash as he looked at his own three Pokémon who were just as ready as he was

Ash just looked at both Pikachu and Pidgeotto and smiled at this two. "Okay I want you to both watching this, after all this entire match is just with Butterfree and Naruto's Kakuna." Ash said knowing that Naruto's Pokémon needed to reach it final evolution.

Both of Ash's Pokemon just nodded at this as Pikachu wished both like, while Eevee and Spearow wished Kakuna like. Ash just looked at Butterfree with a smile, already knowing what attack he should use first, yet Naruto was just a little faster as he already knew what to do. "Alright Kakuna first use Harden too protect yourself." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Ash, just gave a grin at this as he looked over to Butterfree. "Alright Butterfree use Whirlwind on Kakuna." Ash ordered, while Butterfree just nodded as used the attack on Kakuna sending him flying right into a tree, since it was unable to move in its present state.

Naruto on the other hand was just a little worried but he wouldn't give up, after all even if he was no longer in his world he was still a Ninja and he would never give up no matter what. "Come on Kakuna we can't give up, no matter what happens!" Naruto yelled as his determination which both Eevee and Spearow saw and would both be just a determined as their trainer.

Ash just smiled as he looked over at Naruto. "That's a good saying Naruto" he said to the blonde-haired male, just then… Kakuna started to glow as a sign that he was now evolving and they all know what it was going to become even Pikachu was in awe at this, hopeful that this won't be like when they were back at the Viridian Forest. "Look at that, Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill!"

"That's awesome!" Naruto was happy for his newly evolved Beedrill and it looked for some serious payback on Butterfree for that Whirlwind attack that he gave earlier which made his trainer grin. "Alright then, use your Fury Attack!"

Beedrill buzzed and charged up towards Butterfree with both stingers ready for combat, seeing that he might have an advantage this time. "Dodge now!" ordered Ash, with the Bug/Flying-Type barely able to move out of the way of each attack from the Bug/Poison-Type's stingers.

"Oh yeah, use Poison Sting!" commanded Naruto, with Beedrill getting the stinger from behind ready to shoot out poisonous darts which managed to catch Butterfree off-guard and hit him a couple of times and Naruto couldn't help but grin at the advantage he now had. "Now it's time for a Twineedle to add to this!"

"Counter with Gust!" commanded Ash, which Butterfree was able to use a powerful Flying-Type attack to push Beedrill away long enough to get the time needed to return to the sky though there was something bothering Ash as the training was resuming even if it wasn't anything too serious. "Sometime I wish Serena were here to see this…"

"Huh? Who's Serena?" asked Naruto, having never heard the name before and it made Ash frown a bit as there was something he needed to discuss with his friend.

Smiling Ash just looked over at Naruto. "She's an old friend of mine from long time ago." Ash said already looking say. "As she lived in the same town as me before moving away." Ash then began to wonder what his old friend would look like now.

"You'll meet her again one day Ash, I am sure of it dattebayo!" Naruto yelled with a grin as he punched his fist into the air. This just made Ash smile as he looked into the sky

With that said Ash got out the map of the city and he began looking for the Gym. "Let's see Cerulean gym?" Ash asked, as he looked up as both he and Naruto turned around a street corner.

* * *

><p>Once they did both Naruto and Ash saw the Gym that had been looking for. "Hey there it is!" Naruto yelled pointing over to the building that was shaped like a dome with a pink and yellow pattern around the roof which was followed by a Dewgong then a wave like pattern below the Pokémon.<p>

"Well it looks like that's the place." Naruto said with a grin as he began to run towards the Gym, he already wanted to win another badge, while Ash and Pikachu was following close behind the blonde Ninja.

Once Ash, Pikachu and Naruto were inside the building they just looked around, and found that it was empty.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the stars of our show, the sensational Cerulean city synchronized swimming sisters!" A voice over the intercom said as Ash and Naruto looked over to see where a spot light was flashing down on three girls.

They had then realized they had entered underwater bailey, Naruto used his ninja skills to look at the three girls, the first one had long blonde hair green eyes a mole under her left eye and had a perfect body she was wearing a red swimsuit on her and was waving to the crowed.

The second girl who was in the middle of the three girls had long blue hair brown eyes and a perfect body like the blonde and had a green swimsuit on her with and she too was waving to the crowd.

The last girl had pink long hair and lavender eyes the wearing a yellow swimsuit and like the other two she was waving to the crowd as well smiling at them.

The two boys and Pikachu just watched as the three girls jumped off the red diving bored while the crowd just continued to cheer them on with a few calling out their names as well, all Ash and Naruto did was look on in confusion at the three girls while Pikachu was just smiling at the show the three were having.

"But...I thought this was a Pokémon Gym." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head but Pikachu just watched the show even more as the three girls sufficed from the water while showing off their skills this just made Pikachu brown eyes shine at this sight.

* * *

><p>Once the show was over Ash just watched as everyone cried out with joy and yelling how beautiful the three girls are, all Ash and Naruto could do were watch in a very confused way and wondered just what was going on.<p>

After the show was over and the three girls left as well as the crowed Naruto and Ash had decided to go back stage, where the girls were already changing and drying off. "We're here for a battle!" Naruto yelled opening the door to where the three were not even thinking at this point and forgetting that they could be getting changed.

The three sister just looked round as they saw Naruto while Ash was looking around just a few feet away at the few water Pokémon they had swimming in the pool. "I don't get it Pikachu." Ash said still a little confused.

"You pervert!" The three yelled, as they began throwing stuff at Naruto who just dodged while Ash on the other hand got hit with a plastic sword a cape and shoes Ash fell on the ground as Naruto looked down at him with a sorry look to his friend.

Yet Ash just got back to his feet as he looked at the three older girls. "Look can you just tell us where the Gym leader is." Ash said but was worried he would get hit by objects again.

"Well you're looking at them." Lily said with a smile on her face as both Ash and Naruto were a little confused at this.

As Daisy just crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "The three of us are the Gym trainers here."

"We're the three sensational sisters." Lily added as she smiled at the two.

"We're world famous." Violet finished with one hand on her hip.

"Huh, but what's with all that swimming?" Ash asked as right next to him Pikachu was blushing like made as he held his little paws together and his mouth open a little.

"Well it's like are hobby, and our fans love to watch us perform." Lily said as she looked over at Ash and Naruto.

"I never heard of you until now." Naruto said jokingly to the three as he looked at them with a grin on his face while the three girls just looked at him in shock at what he said about not knowing who they were.

* * *

><p>After this the five just headed to the Pool in which as Ash just looked over at the three. "Alright Naruto and I challenge all three of you." Ash said looking at the three sisters who just looked away when he said that. "What's the matter?" Ash asked as he saw the three sisters all look a little down.<p>

"Yeah come on we need a battle and so does our friend." Naruto said as he began to wonder where Sakura was anyway she should have been here by now. _"Sakura chan should have been here by now what's taking her so long." _Naruto thought as he looked around to see if he could find her.

Naruto just turned back to look at the three. "Well you see we don't feel much like battling anymore." Daisy said as she put her hands behind her head and Naruto could tell that she was not all that bothered by it the same with her two sisters.

"Huh why not your Gym leaders!" Ash yelled as he looked at all three as both he and Pikachu had a sweat drop.

"Well you see we just got beaten three times in a row by these three kids from this no place called Pallet town, it was just one defeat after another." Violet explained as she span her fingers around. "My eyes were spinning from all every lose we had by the three kids."

Little did the five know both Sakura and Misty had already arrived and were just hiding and listening to what they were saying the boys. "So they are your sisters then?" Sakura asked with a whisper in her voice as she looked over to Misty.

Misty just nodded as she watched her sisters talk and gave off a silent huff at them. "Yeah and don't let them fool you, they always made me do things I didn't want to do when I was younger." She said to Sakura.

"We like had to rush all our Pokémon to the Pokémon center." Daisy said as she simple held onto her arm and looked away from Ash and Naruto.

"This is the only one we have left." Lily said as she took out the only Pokémon they had left as she realised it and both Naruto and Ash looked to see it was nothing more than a Goldeen who was just flopping on the ground that she was on.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as his face fell slightly as Lily just recalled Goldeen back to it Pokéball. "That can't be all the Pokémon you have?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face not wanting to miss out.

"If it would evolve into Seaking then maybe we could use but all it can do now is its horn attack, and even if it did evolve, we would only be able to battle just one of you." Violet explained to the two knowing that only one of them would be able to battle the sisters.

"So there no point in really battle you two." Daisy said as she just smiled while from her hiding spot Misty still frowned at her sisters.

Lily on the other hand just giggled at this and just smiled. "So now instead of battle we get to be more beautiful than before." Lily finished with a smile as she held onto her face and smiled even more.

Ash and Naruto on the other hand didn't like this, while Daisy just looked at the two and smiled at them both. "I know what the two of you want." She said with a smiled as Daisy turned around to face the pool and clapped her hands together. "Seel." She called as both Ash and Naruto looked over to the pool as they watched a Pokémon jump out.

The two trainers just looked at Seel as it stuck out its tongue with something on it Cascade badge on it, Daisy just grab hold of it as she was about to hand it over to Ash while Lily got another one for Naruto. "Here, it's the Cascade badge you wanted right just take it." She said, while from her hiding spot Misty was getting angrier with her sisters and what they were doing with Ash and Naruto.

"Uhmmm thanks but me and Ash would you know rather earn them and I'm sure Sakura would feel the same." Naruto said with a frown. "After all it just doesn't feel the same if you give it to us."

When she saw this both Sakura and misty smiled at what Naruto had said but that all changed with what Daisy said to the two boys. "Take it, after all a badge is a badge. " She with a kind smile that showed she didn't really care about battle and just wanted to give them out. _"After all it would be much easier do that?"_

Sakura just saw this and wondered from the way Misty was reacting that this wasn't the first time that they had done this. "Misty..." Sakura started but saw the glint that she had in her sea green eyes.

"They always do this Sakura." Misty began as she tightens her fist in anger. "It's not just how they act Sakura, I mean they treat me like the runt of the family always have and maybe they always will." Misty said with a frown on her face. "But, it's just how they at times give away the badges to people I thought they had stopped too." Misty said as Sakura looked over at the three sisters with a frown and was worried that the three would get worse.

It was then the two girls saw that Ash was about to take the badge from Daisy and he looked reluctant to do so, while all Naruto did was cross his arms and looked away from the three. "I still want to battle one of you." He said, yet the three sisters didn't pay any attention to what he said.

Acting Fast Misty stood up from where she was and looked down at the five. "Hold it right there!" She yelled as Misty crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes on her sisters and Ash.

Ash and Naruto as well as the three sisters just looked over to see Misty and Sakura, as the two girls were standing up in the stand looking down on them all. "Misty, Sakura." Ash said looking over towards the two girls, while Pikachu just looked over at Misty happy to see her once again.

With that said both Misty and Sakura jumped down from the stand which they were on and right in front of everyone. "Alright Daisy if you won't battle them then I will!" She yelled looking at her older sister with a scowl on her face.

Hearing this both Naruto and Ash just looked at Misty in shock. "What are you saying Misty?" Ash asked as he looked at the red head.

Misty just looked at both her friends with a grin on her face. "Oh me, well you're looking at the forth sensational sister." Misty said with a grin on her face.

"It's true too." Sakura said with a grin on her face as she looked at the shocked expressions that Ash and Naruto had on their faces.

Yet she was cut off by Lily who shook her finger at Misty. "There are only three sensational sisters and one little runt." She said as Misty just looked at her sister in anger at what she had said.

Sakura on the other hand just frowned at hearing this not liking the way they were talking about her. "Hey you shouldn't talk like that about your sister!" Sakura yelled at the three, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Yet the three paid no attention to Sakura as they all looked at Misty. "So little sister is sure is a surprise to see you back here so soon." Daisy said as all three of Misty's sisters had their arms crossed their arms over their chest.

"That little girl with the big mouth who said she was going to be the best water Pokémon master, and she wouldn't come back until her dream came true didn't you say that." Violet said in a snub voice.

All the other who travelled with Misty just saw her look away from her sisters when Violet said this to her. "Well I guess I said something like that."

"Well this explains why Misty didn't want to come here." Naruto said seeing the way that Misty's own family was treating her.

"Misty you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokémon master as you couldn't compare to us." Lily said with a smirk. "As it's so oblivious we are all so much more talented and much more beautiful then you are." Lily went on as she smiled and crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

All three of her friends just looked worried when they heard Lily say this "What, that's not the reason I came back here at all!" Misty yelled in angry at Lily while Sakura was starting to understand why Misty didn't like them all that much.

Daisy just gave a sigh at this as she just closed her eyes and had her hand near her face. "Well I guess you came back because you couldn't handle being a Pokémon trainer."

"Hey it wasn't my idea to come back here you know!" She yelled as she pointed over at Ash and Naruto who just looked a little shocked when Misty pointed to them, but Naruto knew it was mainly Ash since he was right next to him.

"_Well at least it's not me."_ Naruto thought with a grin as he looked over at Ash.

"The only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come for a badge." Misty said as she looked right at Ash.

Daisy on the other hand looked over at Ash and Naruto. "Well Misty the kid with the hat is someone I wouldn't pick for a boyfriend." Daisy said as Ash feel to the ground, while Daisy looked over to Misty and gave a smile to her younger sister. "But you're no prize yourself Misty, so that must be why you picked the blonde as your boyfriend."

When Naruto heard this he fell to the ground and right next to Ash. _"They have to be joking right."_ Naruto thought as he looked up to see Misty blush when Daisy had said this.

"What it's not like that at all!" Misty yelled as Sakura thought she saw the girls face go a little red when her sister said this. "Besides Naruto is not my boyfriend!" She yelled in anger and Naruto was not offended by this after all he had one girl on his mind already.

"If I battle Ash then it will prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just as good as you three maybe even better!" Misty yelled as she just looked into Daisy's eyes.

"Well you are the only one of us that has Pokémon that can actually battle."

Misty just gave a smirk as she looked over at Ash who just backed away a little. "Alright Ash are you ready to rumble?" Misty asked as she looked right into Ash's eyes, while said trainer just looked on at Misty with a worried look but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Both Naruto and Sakura just looked over at each other and then at Ash and Misty as both got ready to face each other, as they all made it towards the arena and saw a large pool with three yellow platforms floating in the water in the middle and on the right was a red one which Misty was standing on and to the left was a blue one which Ash and Pikachu were standing on. While everyone was ready to watch Ash and Misty battle were about to have.<p>

"You know I wasn't planning on battling you until you paid me back for my bike, beside if you want that Cascade badge, then you're going to have to beat me." Misty yelled over to Ash after all it was a large pool.

Ash on the other hand just looked over to where Misty was and smirked at the girl. "Oh it will be my pleasure Misty." Ash said, as he looked down to Pikachu already know how he was going to do this but needed to know how Naruto and Sakura were going to get their badges. "Misty, what about Naruto and Sakura how will they get their badge?" Ash asked in concern for the two.

Misty just gave a smile at Ash as she looked over to Sakura who was just smiling back. "Well Ash Sakura already has her one." Misty said with a smile as Sakura just nodded at this as she showed her badge.

"Well I battled Misty just before we came in here." Sakura explained as she just gave a cheeky grin at Naruto and stuck out her tongue.

Ash just looked back from Sakura and then to Misty as the red headed gave a smirk. "So Ash you ready to lose?" Misty asked as she couldn't help but grin at Ash and grabbed hold of one of her Pokéballs.

It was then Misty got an idea as she looked over at Naruto and smiled. "Hey Naruto, how about you and Ash have a double battle with me?"

When Naruto heard this he just smiled as he just jumped on the water platforms and stood right next to Ash and gave off his Uzumaki smile to Ash. "Well Ash let's get ready for a win and a smack down." Naruto said as he looked over at Misty and smiled at her. "No offence Misty." Naruto said to her with a smile.

Misty just smiled back at Naruto knowing he meant well. While Ash just smiled as he looked from Naruto then down to Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu this is going to be easy." However Pikachu just looked up at Ash with a worried look in his eyes not really wanting to battle Misty.

Naruto on the other hand just looked over at Misty, wondering just how many Pokémon they should use for this battle. "So Misty how many Pokémon will we be using?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"This will be a two on two, battle so pick wisely Naruto." Misty said with a grin as she had already picked her two Pokémon and was ready.

Once again Ash just smiled as he already knew just what Pokémon he was going to use, as he picked Pikachu up ready to throw him in the battle field. "Alright then Pikachu I chose you." Yet to Ash's shock Pikachu was holding onto his hand, and just jumped down next to him as both Ash and Naruto just looked down at Pikachu wondering what was wrong.

"Pikachu what's the matter?" Ash asked as he as Pikachu pointed over at Misty with a sad look on the little yellow mouse face while Ash just looked over to where Misty was. "Are you saying you don't want to battle Misty?" Ash asked his friend, which Pikachu just nodded at this while give a light 'Chu' to Ash. "Well I guess it's alright since you don't want to fight a friend." Ash said with a deep frown.

"Pikachu, you're a Pika pal!" Misty yelled over as all Pikachu did was smile over at Misty.

While all Ash could do was look down at Pikachu with a frown while Naruto just laughed a little. "Well Pikachu sure likes the ladies Ash." To which looked at Naruto with a slight glare.

"Anyway let's get this over with." Ash said as he grabbed his Pokéball, and looked over to Misty and knew that she was ready as well, with that in mind Ash pulled is cap backwards and throw his Pokéball. "Alright then Pidgeotto come on out!" Ash yelled with a smile as he wanted to use Butterfree but he had already battled Naruto's Kakuna.

Naruto just gave a grin as he was just as ready as Ash was. "Well it's my turn, Spearow it your turn to shine." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Well in that case come on out Staryu and Starmie" Misty said as two star like Pokémon came out from the Pokéballs as all three just looked at the two, Sakura had already seen Staryu but not this new one.

"What that?" Ash asked a he looked at the two and took out his Pokedex, while Naruto did the same, after all it would help to know just what they were.

"Staryu, the core of this water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colours, a core that is valued to many as a type jewellery."

"The center section is named the core. People think it is communicating when it glows in 7 colors." Naruto's Pokedex said.

"Well trust a girl to show off her jewellery." Ash said while Naruto just nodded at this.

"Well it won't matter as we are going to win dattebayo!" Naruto said as he couldn't help but grin as he looked at his Pokémon.

"Do you think Misty could really win?" Violet asked as she just crossed her arms and looked over at the battle that was going to take place soon.

"Like, in her dreams, maybe." Lily replied dryly as she just crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura on the other hand just gave a frown at the three, not liking how they were really talking to their sister like this. "You know you really shouldn't talk about own your sister like that." Sakura said with a scowl not liking her they were treating Misty and had no faith in her.

"Well let's get this battle started!" Misty yelled as she smirked. "After all there is no way that I'm going to lose." She said as Misty smiled.

Both Ash and Naruto just looked at each other and nodded, they knew that they would have to work as a team in order to beat Misty. "Well I'm ready, Pidgeotto use Quick Attack on Starmie."

Naruto just nodded at this and returned the smile. "Spearow now it's your turn use Razor Wind on Staryu!"

Misty saw this and knew she had to act fast. "Starmie, Staryu, dive under water and use Water Gun on them both."

With that said both water Pokémon dived into the water just as the two flying Pokémon's attacks missed with Pidgeotto had stopped just in time before crashing into the water. All Ash could do was crumble at this, and this was something that Naruto saw and knew that both Misty and Ash had a rivalry going on with each other.

"_It seems they both want to show which one is the best."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the two even more.

Misty just smiled as she nodded her head. "Alright now it's time to counter attack you two." Misty called to her two Pokémon, as she saw that the two flying Pokémon couldn't attack as her Pokémon were under water.

It was then that the two star like Pokémon jumped out from the water and tacked both flying Pokémon as both Ash and Naruto watched and thought on what they should do in order to keep from losing the match. "Hurry and fly high." The two called to their flying Pokémon.

Misty just gave a slight smile at this as she watched the two flying Pokémon fly higher to avoid the danger from her Pokémon's attacks. "Well I have to say that was some good thinking you two." She said with a grin. "But don't let that go to your head you haven't won yet."

Naruto just simple grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well what can I say?" Naruto said still having a big grin on his face.

Seel just started clapping, apparently finding the argument amusing. "Whose side are you clapping for?" Violet asked the white Pokémon while Seel continued to clap.

"Hey Naruto I have an idea on how we can win but we have to time it just right." Ash said with a smile as Naruto wondered what the plan was. "We'll combine our attack into one, but we also need to time it just right." Ash whispered to Naruto who just nodded as the two looked over at Misty and the water in which they knew her two Pokémon hiding in.

Misty just looked on at the two wondering what Ash had said but knew they had thought of a plan to maybe beat her but Misty was not going to beat that easy. "Well whatever your plan is you, I'll have you know." Misty said as she continued to smile. "Okay no more talk Staryu Tackle attack Spearow, and Starmie use Hydro pump on Pidgeotto."

Ash just smiled at this as he looked over at Naruto and nodded. "Alright guys its combine time!" Naruto yelled as the two flying Pokémon nodded at each other.

"Alright Spearow, use Drill Peck." Naruto ordered with a grin on his face as Spearow nodded and got ready for the attack.

"Alright Pidgeotto use Gust to help out Spearow's attack move faster." Ash said with a grin as at that moment in time he saw both water Pokémon jump out of the water.

It was then that the two flying Pokémon combined their attacks into one, while Misty just looked on a little shocked at this as she saw the combined attack hit her two water Pokémon. Which slammed the two Pokémon right into the wall as Misty just watched them both fall to the ground.

All anyone could do was watch as it seemed like neither side was willing to really give up. "Come on you two please hold on." Misty begged as she looked at her water Pokémon as she noticed their red gems flashing.

Ash on the other hand just smirked at this knowing that he had Naruto had won, or at least came close to winning. "Alright we've almost won!" Ash yelled with a grin on his face.

Just as both Ash Naruto were about to tell their Pokémon to take out both Staryu and Starmie, that was until an explosion caught them all off and looked in the direction it came from as the wall to the side of the gym came down and a large tank like machine came crashing in.

"Oh now please don't tell me it's them." Sakura said with a groan in her voice as she saw her three friends recall their Pokémon, as Naruto jumped over to Sakura as Ash was picking Pikachu up.

"Naruto is Misty okay?" Ash asked as he saw Naruto help misty on his back and using his ninja skills he jumped over to where Sakura was and went back for Ash.

"Check out that hair." Violet said, apparently trying to make fun of either Jessie or James.

"Like, who invited the party crashers?" Daisy wondered as she looked at the three who had crashed into the gym.

"Sorry to break in on you ladies."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Jessie was the first as always to start as she flung her hair. "To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

Jessie said as she smiled at the trainers. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said as he jumped down from the top of the machine.

"The Water Pokémon may have the advantage," James said as he couldn't help but smile and looked down at the trainers.

"But if we steal that water away…" Jessie started as she smiled light and closed her eyes.

"The Pokémon are ours for the taking!" James finished as he smiled seeing the two ninjas. "Not only that we may get them as well." He said pointing over to Naruto and Sakura.

"And Meowth knows just how to do it!" Meowth said with a smirk after all they needed more proof on what both Naruto and Sakura could do.

"What are they trying to prove?" one of Misty's sisters wondered as the just looked at the three oddballs

"Huh?" Is all what Misty, Naruto, Sakura, Ash, Daisy, Violet and Lily wondered when some kind of giant hose shot out from the giant machine and straight into the pool it was only then they saw the machine started up and the hose began to suck up the water.

"A massive vacuum and a giant hose," Ash said, remembering what he had been told prior to arriving at the gym. "Team Rocket, are the robbers who broke into that store back there! "I should have known it was them!"

Sakura just raised an eyebrow towards Ash, wondering what he was talking about, but decided against asking since Team Rocket had to be stopped.

"Our swimming pool, you weirdoes stop that!" Daisy yelled out as she watched it get sucked up.

"They're sucking it dry!" Misty shouted as she and her friends knew that they needed to stop Team Rocket and fast.

"That's our water!" Lily said as none of them noticed the smirks that the three criminals gave to them.

"Right… I should give it back to you then." Meowth said as he flipped the switch down, causing the hose to lift out of the water.

Naruto figured what was going to happen next and did the first thing that came into his head. He grabbed Misty and held her down to make sure she wouldn't get pulled into the water once the hose shot a large blast of the water at all six of them.

"We've got to save the Pokémon!" Naruto shouted knowing they had to stop Team Rocket as fast as they could.

"Like, what about my hair?" Violet argued, figuring her beauty was more important than Pokémon.

"Alright guys, now's the time to suck 'em up!" Meowth said as he flipped the switch back up.

The hose then went back down into the water and started to drain the pool again while Naruto just growled at the two as he stood up

Unfortunately, Seel had fallen into the water and was now heading right for the hose. "Ah! Come back, Seel!" Violet called out.

"Oh, Pikachu…" Ash said as Pikachu was dangerously close to the edge of the pool the water then caught Pikachu as it was being drained and it pulled Pikachu towards the hose.

"Damn..." Naruto cursed out as he looked at the water and knew it would be hard to water walk on it to save Seel. "I need to learn how to throw my clones after this is over." Naruto mumbled knowing it might come in handy down the line.

"Just hang on Pikachu!" Ash cried out. "Hey, wait a second… Water conducts electricity," Ash said aloud, which Aaron had heard.

"Let's move away from the pool, Misty," Sakura said as she gently grabbed her arm and they moved away from the edge of the pool. "Hey you three move your butts to unless you want to get fried!" She yelled at Misty's sisters

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out to Pikachu.

"Pi-Ka-Chuu!" Pikachu cried out, letting out a strong blast of electricity that went up the hose and straight to the giant vacuum machine and electrocuted Team Rocket.

"You know its times like these that make me want to go straight," James said once Pikachu's attack was finished and before himself, Jessie and Meowth fell into the water to be sucked up by the very machine they were using. "Now I know how it feels to be all washed up."

"We'll never come clean," Jessie said. Soon the three members of Team Rocket were sucked up by the hose and shot out the back of the vacuum while Seel was outside clapping at what was going on.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three of them shouted as they were sent flying through the sky once more.

However there was still trouble and that was the vacuum which was still sucking in Pikachu who couldn't swim to safety.

"Oh no we need to do something!" Daisy shouted as she saw.

"Pikachu!" Misty cried out.

Ash ran around the pool towards the vacuum. Pikachu was then pulled under the water and just as it was entering the hose, Ash jumped onto the vacuum.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he jumped for the lever, pulling it down. The hose then rose out of the pool and shot Pikachu back out. The small electric rodent flew through the air until it landed in Daisy's arms. Once the event that took place had ended, everyone calmed down a bit.

"Hey, we never got to finish our match," Misty realized.

"Yeah…" Ash agreed as he gave a deep sigh at missing his chance to beat Misty and get his second badge. "And I was just about to win it, too."

Naruto just nodded at this but he did smile. "Yeah but I have to say the double battle was sweet and maybe we should do it more often." He said as he gave off his fox smile.

"What?" Misty asked as she looked over at the two but smiled. "Yeah that double battle was fun I just wish that we could have seen who would have won, after all Naruto your and Ash were both good."

"You could say your match had to be postponed, like, due to… drain," Violet said at an attempt to make a joke.

"At least nobody lost," Lily said as she smiled but was silenced from saying anything else .

"I guess Naruto and I won't get that Cascade Badge then." Ash said, rather disappointed at this.

"Well you would be wrong there Ash." Daisy said with a smile. "We're giving this badge to you and Naruto for saving the gym and the Pokémon." Daisy then held out the badge to Ash and Naruto which confused the two.

Misty was shocked by this as she looked at her three sister for an answer. "Pikachu was the one that, like, totally saved us all. And if he'd used Pikachu from the start, there was no way your Water Pokémon could've won," Daisy replied.

"True, but Pikachu didn't want to fight Misty so it doesn't count." Sakura with a grin on her face

"Take the badge, you both deserve it after all," Daisy said, handing Ash and Naruto the Cascade Badge.

"Gee, thanks Daisy." Ash said, accepting the badge along with Naruto. "We'll take it!"

Naruto, Sakura, Misty and Ash then walked out the front doors of the gym followed by Daisy, Violet and Lily. As the sun was now starting to set over the horizon as Misty's sisters were saying goodbye to her. "Misty, you just go right on trying to be a Pokémon trainer," Lily said as she smirked at her little sister. "You might as well be good at something, 'cause you'll never be stars like us."

"You keep that up, and you'll be _seeing_ stars!" Misty shouted, earning a quiet laugh from her three friends.

"Chill out Misty." Violet said, trying to calm down her little sister.

"Misty, just be careful out there. You know we love you right?" Daisy asked as the two sister sheared a hug with each other.

"Yeah I know Daisy, I know." Misty said with a smile on her face.

"Ash! Hey, man!" the three trainers heard someone say.

They all then turned around to see Brock running towards them. "Yo, Brock-o!" Ash said with a smile on his face.

"So how'd it go you three?" Brock asked the three trainers with a smile.

All three just smiled at Brock's question. "See for yourself Brock." Ash answered, as the three showed Brock their new badge.

"Cool! Let's go," Brock said as he turned around and started walking away from the gym.

"Right," Ash said in agreement.

"You're not leaving without me!" Misty yelled towards Ash and Brock while Naruto and Sakura just followed her.

Yet Sakura just looked back at the three sisters and just ran back at them. "Just so you knew we shall look after Misty but please let her leave her life and train some more in battles okay you need to look after her."

"You know Ash, if Team Rocket hadn't busted in, I would've destroyed you," Misty yelled as she tightened her fist.

Ash just simply scoffed at her as he looked away. "You're lucky they showed up. You were about to lose," Ash yelled back. "Besides I had Naruto as back up there is no way I could lose." He said with a grin.

"Hey you two leave me out of this!" Naruto yelled not wanting to even get involved in their fight knowing it would just get him in trouble

"Lose? I was just getting started." Misty yelled back.

"Oh yeah!" Ash yelled at the red head with a glare at the red headed girl.

"Yeah!" Misty yelled back at Ash earning a sigh from Pikachu who just shock his little yellow head at them.

"Oh brother here they go again." Was all Brock could say as he whispered the last few words to the two ninja, while Naruto and Sakura just nodded at this they all headed out of Cerulean City, while Naruto and Sakura just gave a sigh at this.

**A/N well another chapter is done and it was not easy sadly as I'm sorry that it took this long had a hard time getting this done, but that is why I will be asking for a co-writer on this fic as not only will it get done much faster but you as the co-writer can add ideas if they like just PM me. Also should I cut out The Path To The Pokémon League and The School Of Hard Knocks or add them in?**

**On another note I have got asked a few questions such as will Naruto get more girls now I'm still thinking about it and I may do that as some wants Ash to get two girls as well. And sorry if the battle was not good been trying to do this for the last three weeks and I'm still not happy with it but no matter what I feel that I will never be happy with it. **


	9. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**A/N hi one and all at long last I have a new chapter for you all that's if your still around that is to read this story also there is an important AN at the end of the chapter please read. Also I am still looking for a co-writer for this story as with help I should be able to bring out chapters a lot faster plus you can throw in some of your own ideas for the story as well as I don't really mind all that much.**

**Chapter 9 ****Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

Ash, Misty, Sakura, Naruto and Brock continue on their journey, only to find themselves completely lost in a forest. And without a compass, they have no way of knowing which way leads to Vermilion City.

The last two days had been an interesting for Naruto and Sakura to say the least as they had meet a trainer called AJ who was training to win one hundred battles in a row without losing, needless to say Ash wanted to battle AJ, who had gotten a little arrogant over the wins that Ash had been getting. Something that was starting to get his friends a little worried about, but the five soon learned about a Gym from a trainer that Ash had beaten told the five about the trainer called AJ.

Once they arrived the two ninja looked at the so called Gym that the trainer told them about both Naruto and Sakura looked at the gym as they looked at the score bored which showed that AJ had won ninety-eight battles in a row without losing once, yet Ash on the other hand just gave a smile and said once he one then it would have to be changed to almost undefeated.

However Ash's battle plan didn't go the way that he wanted it to as AJ only used his Sandshrew on Ash while Ash had tried to use the three Pokémon he had but two of them were beaten easily, while Pikachu didn't even want to battle AJ's Sandshrew after seeing what the ground Pokémon had done to both his friends.

Once the battle was over and AJ had won, the group followed AJ into his tent where he was training, and the four were impressed by what they were seeing, even Ash was impressed. That was until he saw they way AJ was using his whip on Sandshrew, who had recently dived into the pool and jumped back out soon after. Hence the two trainers started to get into a fight over how to raise a Pokémon this was when Naruto asked if AJ mistreated Sandshrew to which the ground Pokémon shook his head at.

Ash then notices that the Sandshrew, as well as all the other Pokémon in the tent are wearing some sort of straitjacket type thing. AJ explains that they are "strength intensifiers" and help his Pokémon become stronger. Ash feels AJ is treating them too harshly, and appeals to Brock for support. Unfortunately for him, Brock takes interest in what AJ feeds them.

Meanwhile, outside, Jessie, James, and Meowth have seen Ash go in and plan to try to steal Pikachu again. They try out a new motto, but James frowns, saying it just doesn't feel right. They plan to hide themselves in a large rubber ball and sneak in, nab Pikachu, and escape with it before Ash realizes what happened.

As Ash and AJ talk, Pikachu tries on one of the strength intensifiers, but is overwhelmed and rolls up into a ball. Sandshrew snickers and rolls up into a ball next to Pikachu. Team Rocket rolls in and sneaks up on two. In the darkness inside the ball, they accidentally take Sandshrew instead.

Soon enough, Ash and AJ notice Pikachu's predicament and AJ frees him. Then, AJ realizes that Sandshrew is missing. Ash meanly suggests that Sandshrew ran away after seeing how much better Ash treated Pikachu. He offers the other Pokémon a spot on his team but is quickly turned down.

In the meantime, James is struggling with his bundle. It seems that the Pikachu is heavier than it looks. He is about to hand the bag over to Jessie when Sandshrew pops out, knocking both Jessie and James out. Sandshrew then burrows into the ground, bringing Meowth along.

Back at AJ's gym, Sandshrew pops out through the floorboards, with Meowth dragging behind. AJ and Sandshrew are extremely happy to see each other and they share a warm embrace. Ash starts to rethink his feelings about AJ when Pikachu alerts him of Meowth's presence. Meowth is scared until Jessie and James show up to get him back. They half-heartedly apologize to AJ, but insult him by calling his Sandshrew weak and he challenges them to a battle.

After easily defeating Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth with Sandshrew's Fissure attack, AJ soon got his 100th straight win. He begins to pack up for his journey, and Ash offers to let him join his group. AJ declines, saying that he has his own path to follow.

* * *

><p>After their encounter with AJ Ash and Misty were bickering about when Ash will pay her back for her bike. Brock, annoyed with their constant fighting, suggests that they all stop for a rest and offers to make crepes. He asks for someone to go gather some firewood, and that someone ends up being Ash. He starts to search in the fog for sticks, and comes across several kids huddled together. Ash, Naruto and Sakura come closer and sees that one of the kids is running on a treadmill and the other, older kids are drilling him on facts on Pidgey's evolutionary levels. Ash had felt sorry for the younger kid on the treadmill, so he chases the rest away.<p>

After that Brock and Misty show up, the boy, whose name is Joe, explains what was going on. He explains that he goes to Pokémon Tech, a school for Pokémon trainers. He says that he is at the bottom of his beginner class, and the other kids were "helping" him when Ash showed up. When Ash asks to see the one responsible for this program, Joe pulls out a picture of a girl whose name is Giselle. Joe explains that, even though he doesn't like the way she treats him, he likes the way she looks. Ash and Brock agree. Ash asks where the school building is and Joe points in the direction. The fog clears and we see a huge campus surrounded by forest.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had been in some bushes nearby, as they have been following Ash and Pikachu. They see the campus and start to worry. They tell Meowth that they once were once enrolled there, but flunked the admissions test with the lowest scores in the school's history. Meowth cheers them up by saying that at least they were the top of the bottom. They all follow Ash, Joe, and the rest to the building.

As Joe shows our friends around the area, he describes the type of curriculum the school offers. He says that those who graduate are allowed to go to the Pokémon League without going around and gathering badges. He explains that a beginner, such as himself, has the skills equivalent to someone with two to four badges, an intermediate has skills equal to someone with five or six, and an advanced has skills equal to eight. He then points to an older kid sitting under a tree and says that the courses are so hard, that this kid is only a beginner still. The privilege of going here costs a lot, so everyone feels obligated to stay. Misty felt that the students here do not get the same experience as those who actually collect the badges and drives home her point by beating his Weepinbell with her Starmie.

Giselle comes in with the boys Ash had chased away earlier and reprimands him for being an embarrassment to the school. She goes on and on about how weak he is, making Team Rocket outside think that she's even more conceited than they are. Misty on the other hand got tired of Giselle's attitude and the fact that Ash, Brock, and all the other Tech students think she's "a star", and challenges her to a match, sending out her Starmie again.

Giselle, in what appears to be a poor strategic move, sent out Graveler, but he defeats Starmie easily and actually sends it flying out the window and into a pool. Giselle starts to lecture her, and says that she lost because Graveler was at a higher level than Starmie. Ash gets perturbed, and argues that Pokémon raising is more than just calculating levels and types; you need to treat them with love and care. Giselle just laughs and calls him a beginner. She goes on and on about how he's been on his journey for two months, and all he has is two badges and three Pokémon, one of which is a weak, untamed Pikachu (the other two being, of course, Pidgeotto and Butterfree). Both Ash and Pikachu are outraged and challenge the arrogant Giselle to a match.

She agrees and sends out Cubone, a strong Pokémon against electric attacks. Pikachu is at a sheer disadvantage to Cubone's Bone Clubs and Bonemerangs (a cheap move, according to Ash) and is weakened. Finally, Ash tells Pikachu to fight back, in any way it can. Pikachu then launches a major defensive manoeuvre, scratching, biting, and disorientating Cubone, ultimately using his own Bonemerang attack against him. The Cubone sits down and starts bawling. Pikachu has won.

Giselle is astounded to see a Pikachu win without using electrical attacks and admits that she underestimated both him and Ash. She has finally been brought down from her high horse, and agrees with Ash that battles don't always go the way they should, and that there are many methods of training.

Suddenly, Team Rocket makes their appearance. They partly want to steal Pikachu, but this time is mainly to impress the other students. Giselle make fun of them and reminds them of their low test scores, and the other kids pelt them with Pokéballs until they leave.

Joe tells Giselle that he is leaving Pokémon Tech and is going to start again as Ash did, collecting badges. They part in friendship, saying that maybe they'll see each other again at the Pokémon League. Ash wonders why he and Misty can't follow their example and Misty reminds him about the bike. Ash walks on with his companions towards Vermilion City.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry." Ash said to his friends as he looked back at them with a reassuring smile While Pikachu was sleeping on Ash's shoulder. "I'm positive this way will take us back to the path, and then it's off to Vermillion."<p>

"You're positive, huh?" Brock wondered with a frown on his face as he looked over at Ash.

"That's what you said an hour ago Ash. I'm tired." Misty said as she looked at Ash with a frown on her face.

"Maybe we should find some place to rest guys." Sakura suggested. "I mean me and Naruto couldn't see anything but tress, trees and well even more trees." Reminding the three when the two used their chakra to clime up the trees to at least see if there was any sign of a city that could help them. But all the two Konoha ninja found was just more and more trees.

Ash just looked back at Sakura and he knew that she had a point. "Alright then I guess your right Sakura, and we do need it too." Ash said, somewhat defeated.

The four of them stopped walking to rest their feet and take a quick break. "Phew! I told you to stick to the main read, but you had to take a shortcut." Misty said to Ash, starting another one of their arguments.

"_Great, they're at it again."_ The two ninja thought with a sigh as they looked at the two young trainers as Naruto moved closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure Sasuke and I aren't as bad as them?" Naruto asked with a whisper so that their two friends didn't hear him, while Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this as she looked at Ash and Misty, both of whom were still fighting with each other and then at Naruto.

Ash and Misty were both to busy fighting with each other to even hear what Naruto had said. "I took a shortcut? It was you who said to go this way." Ash argued back as he looked at Misty not wanting to back down from the girl who was still following him.

With a snort Misty placed her hand on her hips as he shot a glare at Ash. "Ha! If I was leading, we wouldn't have gotten lost like this in the first place Mr Pokemon master to be." Misty claimed with anger in her voice, while she moved a little closer to Ash.

"Oh really and who says we're lost anyway?" Ash asked as he turned around to face Misty. "I know where we are going Misty."

With a light growl Misty just looked over at Ash as she felt slight anger over Ash when she knew they were lost and Ash just didn't want to admit it. "Listen genius! If you don't know where you are or where you're going, that means you're lost!" Misty yelled at the hat-wearing boy shooting him a deadly glare.

"Chill guys, chill!" Brock said, trying to calm the two arguing trainers down.

"Brock's right you two. Arguing won't help us get out of here, we just need to calm down and figure something out." Sakura said in agreement with the oldest trainer.

"It's good to have someone else who doesn't get into an argument." Brock said to Sakura.

"No problem, Brock." Sakura said as she gave a light smile to the older teen as she looked over to Ash and Misty and smiled at them. "After all it's not the first time we've had to deal with them since Viridian City." She said as she looked at Naruto with a grin on her face. "Besides I've had to deal with thing like this back home, right Naruto?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face.

Naruto on the other hand already knew what Sakura was saying and all the blonde Ninja could do was look at her and give a depressed yet comedic face. "Hey I'm not that bad ya'know Sakura chan." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura just gave a light giggle at this as she looked at Naruto. "Oh really, well I think that Iruka sensei would say differently Naruto." She said knowing the many pranks that he had pulled back home as she had heard of many of them.

"All right fine, but remind me to yell at Ash some more later, if we ever get to Vermilion City that is." Misty said to the two older trainers. "I'm just glad I have another girl to talk to at least." She said looking at Sakura with a smile.

"Well Misty, you know the old saying." Sakura began as she locked arms with the other girl as Misty as well started to smile back at Sakura. "We girls need to stick together." Sakura said as she gave a grin to Misty.

"There's always a catch." Naruto sighed knowing that there would be another fight but just smiled as he looked at Ash and Misty and then Brock. "Look, let's just find a place to rest alright." Naruto said as he and Sakura looked at their supplies. "After all we're going to need some more water soon." Sakura as she took out a water bottle which was already running low.

The four of them continued walking again until they found a small clearing with a little pond and a few rocks to sit on.

"Well time for a break guys." Ash said, and the four of them picked a rock to sit on to rest, but then Ash heard something behind him. "Hmm what's that?" Ash turned around and saw an Oddish drinking from the pond. "Oh, wow! It's a Pokémon!" Ash pointed out as he smiled and then pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Oddish.

"Oddish. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around." the red machine explained.

"I'll catch it." Ash said with a smile on his face as he reached for a PokéBall on his belt.

"Hold it Ash!" Misty said as she pushed Ash aside.

"What for Misty?" Ash asked as he saw Misty and Sakura smiling at each other, as he saw Misty node her head at Sakura who stepped forward.

"Because I'm gonna catch that Pokémon Ash." Sakura answered as she smiled. "After all I need a new Pokémon and Oddish is just the Pokémon for me. Since a flower would be just right for me."

"Aw, no way, Sakura, I saw it first." Ash tried to argue.

"That may be true Ash, but both Naruto and Sakura need to catch some Pokémon after all." Misty said as she smiled at Ash. "So come on please." With that both Misty and Sakura gave Ash a puppy dog looking face

But before the three could do anything they heard Oddish walking away and turned around to see it doing so. "Oh no it's gonna get away! Go, Butterfree!" Sakura called out as she threw one of her PokéBalls, Butterfree materialized from the ball and landed right in front of the Oddish, but the Weed Pokémon turned and ran in another direction.

"Okay Butterfree use Whirlwind." Sakura said to her Pokémon with a smile on her face as her Butterfree just nodded, as she began to flap her wings towards the Oddish, which blow the little Pokémon away. "Now use Stun Spore."

"Now that's the way Butterfree your doing a good job just keep it up." Sakura just smiled at this knowing that. "Tackle it, Butterfree!"

Butterfree just let out a cry as she charged at the Oddish and hit it with a full-force Tackle, knocking the little Pokémon out. "That weakened it, gotta catch it now." Sakura said as she held up an empty PokéBall. "PokéBall, go!"

Sakura threw the empty ball, but something else struck it and sent it flying back. "Uh-oh," Sakura said as she saw what had happened.

Standing between Starmie and Oddish was a Bulbasaur and it seemed to be protecting the smaller Pokémon. "Whoa! What's that?" Ash wondered.

Bulbasaur just stood there growling at the trainers. "Wow! I can't believe it, a Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted, unable to believe his luck of finding a Bulbasaur.

Ash then pulled out his Pokédex again and pointed it at the Seed Pokémon. "Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely tough and very difficult to capture in the wild." the machine stated.

Bulbasaur then charged forward and hit Sakura's Butterfree with a powerful Tackle attack. Butterfree was knocked to the ground and Sakura held it up, making sure it was ok. "Oh, oh, Butterfree, are you ok?" Sakura asked with worry present in her voice.

"That's a strong Bulbasaur if it's able to beat Butterfree in one hit with just a Tackle," Naruto thought aloud. "Which just makes him that much cooler!" Naruto yelled as watched the grass type Pokémon with a grin crossed over his face.

"Now it's my turn to try." Ash said as he stepped forward as he looked over at Bulbasaur with a smile all over his face. "Bulbasaur is mine!"

Ash grabbed one of his PokéBalls and threw it. "Butterfree, I choose you," Ash called out as the ball opened.

The Bug/Flying Pokémon materialized from the white light that poured out of the ball. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Ash told his Pokémon.

Butterfree did as its trainer commanded and started to sprinkle the blue powder-like substance from its wings above the Bulbasaur. But Bulbasaur inhaled some air and then blew the Sleep Powder back at Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokémon fell victim to its own attack and dropped to the ground.

"Ah! Come on. Hang in there, Butterfree!" Ash called out to his Pokémon.

Butterfree tried to get back up, but was tackled by Bulbasaur and sent flying.

"Oh, no," was all Ash could say, as he looked over to see both Bulbasaur and Oddish then ran away from the trainers and out of sight.

"Oh, the Bulbasaur," Ash said as he watched the Seed Pokémon run away, then he started whining like he always does. "It's not fair! I want it!"

"Well if we're lucky, we may run into it again Ash." Naruto said with a grin as he looked over to where the two Grass type Pokémon were, as he smiled. "I mean who knows what other cool Pokémon there are, and you know what I'm going to catch them all dattebayo!" Naruto cried with a big smile over his face

With that said from Naruto, Ash just looked at his friend with a big smile on his face. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that Bulbasaur!" Ash said before running off.

* * *

><p>Little did the five know was Team Rocket was not too far behind them as the trio had been in contact with the boss. Telling him what they had found out about the two ninja as well as what they could do as well.<p>

Who was most impressed at hearing this as he told the trio to keep track on the two ninja so that they could get more information of their skills so he told the trio to go after them.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the four of them reached a bridge, but the problem was that it didn't look very stable. "So, who wants to go first?" Ash asked as he looked down at the raging river far below the bridge.<p>

Ash just sweat dropped, but knew there was no way out of it. He then put one foot on the bridge and it seemed to be more stable than it looked. "I bet there are Bulbasaur all over this place." Ash said, trying to cheer himself up and calm his nerves from the height of the drop.

Ash then started to walk across the bridge, followed closely by Misty, Naruto, Sakura and lastly Brock in that exact order. "But where is this place?" Misty started to wonder as she looked from side to side.

Naruto just looked over to Brock who started to reach to get the Map out. "I can't find this bridge on my map." Brock said as he pulled out a map and looked at it.

A strong gust of wind then started up and began to swing the bridge. The five trainers held on so they wouldn't be blown off. But then the rope on one side of the bridge snapped and nearly fell, though the rope on the other side was still intact. Ash grabbed the rope with both hands, holding on for dear life while Naruto held on with his arms as did Sakura. Misty had also grabbed hold, but she was beginning to lose her grip.

Naruto just looked around as he wanted to make sure that all of his friends were alright. "Just hold on everyone." Naruto yelled as he looked over to the other side of the bridge. "Okay lets all try to get there slowly."

Slowly Misty was feeling her hands slipping and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "Ah! I can't hold on! I'm going to fall!" Misty cried out.

When Ash heard this he just looked right next to Misty and saw she was slowly losing her grip. Fear was soon overtaken Ash as he was worried for her, he didn't really know why right now but he didn't care. "No Misty! Take my hand!" Ash said to the girl, reaching out to her with his left hand.

Misty reached out to grab it, but she then lost her grip on the rope and began to fall. Ash reached out as far as he could and grabbed Misty's wrist, stopping her from falling. While Misty looked up at Ash, with a smile on her face happy that she was saved from falling down into the river below them. "Ash..."

"Misty, grab my arm! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Ash said to her with a hint of fear and worry for her safety.

Misty did as she was told and reached up with her other hand, grabbing Ash's arm. As for Brock, he was able to grab onto the rope, but he was too far from the other three. He lost his grip and fell off the bridge. "No! Brock's falling!" Ash yelled.

Brock hit the water and disappeared from view. While both Naruto and Sakura looked over to Ash and Misty. "Hey Ash listen you need to try climbing up before the rope gives!" Naruto cried as he looked at Sakura who jumped to the other side who was ready to grab hold of both her friends if needed. "Sakura chan will be ready to grab you in case you need it!"

Ash just looked at Naruto for a bit before nodding, pulling himself up so he was standing on the only supported half of the bridge. Ash and Misty walked over the rest of the bridge to the side opposite of where they started while trying to catch their breath.

"Hang on. We need to try and find Brock." Ash said as he stood to his feet and looked at Misty hoping that she was alright after what had just happened. "Are you oaky Mist?" Ash asked as he looked at her with deep concern over his face.

"Yeah, I just hope he didn't…" Sakura started, but then stopped herself as he thought of the worst-case scenario. She and Naruto both knew that right now they couldn't think like that.

"Your right Sakura..." Misty spoke up with a smile on her face. "Its best we not think about it right now and try to find him."

* * *

><p>The four trainers then found a path the led down by the river and they ran, following the river downstream, hoping to find Brock somewhere."Hurry up!" Ash shouted.<p>

"Aah!" Misty yelled out as she fell.

"Huh?" Ash wondered as he heard Misty yell as Ash, Naruto and Sakura walked over towards Misty to see she had fallen into a hole. "Whoa. How'd you get down there?" Ash asked as he looked down at Misty.

"I fell in Ash, how else?" Misty answered as she rubbed her sore behind. "What's a trap doing here anyway?"

"It does seem a little odd." Naruto thought aloud. "Why would someone put a trap here of all places?" Naruto silently thought to himself.

"Just help me out, quick!" Misty ordered her friends.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't leave you behind," Sakura said as he reached down into the hole as Misty grabbed her arm and she pulled her up out of the hole.

"Thanks Sakura." Misty said as she looked back at the hole that she had just been in. "Who the heck would put a hole right in the middle of nowhere."

Ash just nodded as he gave a slight sigh. "This just isn't our day, first the Bulbasaur, then the bridge, and now the hole." Ash said as he gave a deep sigh.

The three trainers continued to walk, searching for their missing travelling companion. "Hey Brock can you hear me." Ash called out, hoping Brock would answer.

"Think he washed this far downstream?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure. But we can't just give up," Naruto said it was then Naruto felt his foot get stuck on something and the next thing the four trainers knew, they were hanging from a tree in a net.

"Hey! How'd we get up in a tree?" Ash wondered.

"It's another trap. Do something!" Misty said as she was now starting to get really tired of all the traps.

"What can I do?" Ash asked as he looked towards Naruto and Sakura who were just as cramped as they were right now.

"Try wiggling. See if the net will open," Misty suggested.

"I don't think that's a good- Ouch! Hey, watch it!" Sakura shouted as Ash accidently kicked her. "See it won't work."

"Oh, this is dumb!" Ash said as he stopped moving around as he looked over to Naruto and Sakura. "Hey can't use your Ummmmm Kunai to get us free?"

Both ninja just nodded as they went to reach their Kunai when they noticed something. "Ummmmm Misty, Ash we kind of have a problem with that." They said as the two ninja pointed down to the ground showing that their Kunai had falling to the ground as well.

"Bulbasaur!" the four trainers heard they then looked down and saw a Bulbasaur, the same one from earlier. It just looked up at the trainers.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled out.

"Saur… saur…" the Seed Pokémon seemed to be chuckling to itself, seeing the three trainers completely helpless in the net.

"Hold it there, Bulbasaur." Ash yelled as he started squirming around in the net again. "I want a match!"

"Ash, stop it!" Misty shouted. "Ouch! You kicked me!" Misty cried as she now knew how Sakura felt.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled, completely ignoring what Misty had said the four trainers then just sat in the net after Ash had calmed down. "Gee, I wonder what happened to Brock." Ash said.

"I wonder, too." Misty said.

"I'm sure he's ok." Naruto said, trying to cheer his friends up.

"Maybe the river carried him far away. All the way to the ocean," Ash said, completely ignoring what Naruto had said, as Ash started to let his imagination take over as he continued talking.

"Then some pirates spotted him and brought him aboard their ship. And one of the pirates has a wooden leg." Ash said as he simple closed his eyes and gave a smile.

"You have a crazy imagination." Misty said.

"Yeah, I doubt the river took him that far in the amount of time since he fell in." Sakura said, giving Ash a bank stare thinking he was going a little overboard with his story.

"Then came the storm," Ash continued, completely ignoring his friends.

"Ahoy!" the four trainers heard a voice say, and it sounded exactly like Brock's voice.

"Huh?" all four trainers wondered as they looked down to see Brock completely fine. "So can you tell me why are you guys hanging around up in that tree?" Brock asked his friends.

* * *

><p>After a rather quick explanation from the four trainers, Brock took out a small knife and started to cut the net down. The net fell and Ash landed hard on the ground while Misty landed on Ash back, causing more pain to the brown-haired boy.<p>

Naruto and Sakura on the other hand just landed on the feet and looked at the two friends with a slight smile

"Thanks, but maybe next time, you could let us down a little more gently," Ash painfully said.

"Yeah, sure I'm, sorry about that." Brock apologized.

Misty then stood up as she got off of Ash so the boy could stand up."Sorry about that, Ash," Misty apologized.

"Nah, it's ok. At least you're not hurt. Besides, you would've fallen on anyway," Ash said.

"By the way, we've been looking all over for you, Brock," Misty said, turning to their oldest friend.

"We saw you fall into the river. Then what happened?" Ash asked.

"Well, I was being washed away in the rapids," Brock started his little story. "I reached out to try and grab onto something when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the water. The girl who saved my life was incredibly beautiful."

"So you were saved by a beautiful girl, huh?" Naruto wondered, thinking Brock might be exaggerating a little bit. "I bet it was love at first sight for you hey Brock?"

"That's even better than pirates." Ash said, but soon fell victim to his own imagination once again. "Wait unless, of course, she was really a pirate in disguise."

"Maybe it's time to get a reality check." Misty sighed while Sakura nodded in agreement, earned an embarrassing laugh from Ash who just closed his eyes at this knowing maybe it was best to stop now.

Brock then led his friends to a clearing with a decent-sized pond and what looked like a cabin. The four trainers then saw the girl that Brock had mentioned from his story earlier. The girl looked back and seemed happy to see Brock again.

"Melanie, this is Ash, Misty, Naruto and Sakura," Brock said, introducing the three trainers to the girl.

"Hello," Ash greeted.

"So, you're Brock's friends. He told me all about you." Melanie said.

"Great." Misty smiled. "Wow, look at that!" Misty and Sakura looked at all the Pokémon that were eating some food.

"Are all these Pokémon yours?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the little pond that had a few water Pokémon in and smiled at them.

"Oh, no," Melanie answered with a smile over her face.

"This is a place where Pokémon are able to rest and relax," Brock said as he walked over towards a Paras and kneeled down to pet its head.

"Like summer camp for Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Well, sort of, but all year long," Brock answered. "You see, when Pokémon get abandoned or injured, they can come here. Melanie takes care of 'em until they feel better. Then, they leave."

"So, this is a Pokémon Center, and Melanie is a Pokémon doctor," Misty said, trying to make a comparison.

"Oh, no, I'm not qualified to be a Pokémon doctor," Melanie said.

"So is this more like a spa or something?" Sakura guessed as she looked at the Pokémon. "Well for Pokémon that is."

"That's right," Brock answered.

"Here, the Pokémon don't battle with one another. They relax and try to enjoy themselves until they've recovered," Melanie explained.

"Cool!" Misty said.

"Melanie collects plants to use for medicine. She knows all about which plants can help a Pokémon feel better or grow stronger when it's too weak," Brock said.

"So, you and Melanie both love to take care of Pokémon," Ash said.

"We do," Brock replied as he looked at Melanie.

"Well, it looks to me like there's something else Brock might love. Huh?" Misty said, giving Brock a sly look.

Brock's face went completely red as he walked over to Misty and put his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet! She might hear you!" Brock said to the red-head.

Naruto on the other hand just laughed as Brock tried to hide the fact he really liked Melanie. "But I wonder who put that net up in the tree," Ash thought aloud.

"Probably the same person who dug the hole I fell into," Misty said with a frown over her face.

"I'm sorry. I was the one who set those traps. I wanted to catch Pokémon trainers before they reached the village," Melanie explained. "Since you got caught, I guess they really work."

"But why?" Misty asked.

"There are so many injured Pokémon here, I have to protect them." Melanie answered.

"So the bridge was also a trap I'm guessing," Naruto said.

"That's right," Melanie answered.

Brock then led Ash, Misty, Sakura and Naruto away from Melanie. "I promised Melanie we wouldn't capture any Pokémon here," Brock said to them.

"And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Misty joked, but her response from Brock was a hit in the head. "So that must mean you really do love her." Misty continued to joke. Misty was once again hit in the head from Brock.

"Hey, you don't need to hit her. She's just joking around, Brock," Naruto said.

"Well she shouldn't joke about stuff like that," Brock said as he looked over at Misty rubbing her head.

There was a bit of a silence when Naruto got a grin on his face which made Sakura frown knowing full well what he was going to say. "So it is true. You do love Melanie." Naruto joked.

But when Brock went to hit Naruto, the blonde-haired Ninja moved out of the way and stuck out his tongue while he laughed. But as Brock went to take another swing Naruto jumped away, however one of his PokéBalls feel down and close to a Magikarp that Naruto had seen not to long ago, however Magikarp just looked at the ball with wondering eyes as the fish tapped it and was soon sucked in.

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled with shock and fear over his face as he saw that Magikarp had been captured as he looked over at Melanie. "I'm sorry." He said as he reached his PokéBall unsure as what he should do next.

Melanie on the other hand just gave a smile at this. "No its alright I saw the look Magikarp had and I think he want to go with you, you see many trainers hate Magikarp as they only see them as weak and useless and I think that Magikarp saw there was something in you."

Hearing this Naruto just gave a slight smile as he nodded his head and picked up the PokéBall that had Magikarp in. "Well welcome to the team."

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep your promise." Ash said to Brock.

"Only bad guys try to capture sick Pokémon." Misty said as she rubbed her head.

"But are those traps tough enough to keep robbers away from this place? I mean, you'd have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes." Ash said.

"Hey!" Misty shouted.

After Misty and Brock calmed down, the four trainers walked back to join Melanie as Brock went over by the pond and used a tin cup to pour water onto a Staryu. "Hyah!" the Star shape Pokémon said as it dried itself off.

"Do you feel any better yet, Staryu?" Ash asked the Water-type.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Misty and Sakura found the Oddish that they met earlier and Sakura went over to apologize. "Sorry about what happened in the forest." Misty apologized. "We shouldn't have surprised you like that. Ha. You must have been scared. Melanie told me your old trainer got rid of you. Was it because he thought you were too weak?"<p>

The Oddish just nodded. "You know, some trainers can be insensitive, but not all of us are mean like that," Misty said as she pet Oddish's head. "You just need to find a trainer who understands you."

Sakura nodded at what Misty said as she understood as Sasuke was all ways calling her weak, and she realized that he would do the same to Pokémon as well. And that thought made her sick a little since coming here she learned that Pokémon were living creatures, and Sasuke would just use them to his on ends. "Anyway, I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope we can become friends."

Sakura's eyes then started to water a bit as tears began to form. Oddish saw this and used one of its leaves to wipe away a tear. "You're sweet, Oddish. I am sorry

Naruto just watched as Sakura and Oddish seemed to become friends and he just smiled. _"Sakura chan such a kind-hearted person, she'd never do anything bad on purpose."_ Naruto thought to himself.

It was then that he had Ash looked past Sakura and Misty and saw the Bulbasaur from before charge at Misty and tackle her. Ash reached forward and stopped Misty from falling on the ground. "Thanks Ash." Misty said as her face went red as little, earning a nod from Ash as the two of them, as well as Naruto, looked at Bulbasaur.

"It's rude to tackle people, you know!" Ash said to the Seed Pokémon.

"He's right." Sakura agreed as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the seed Pokemon with a frown on her face.

Bulbasaur just growled as it prepared to tackle again. "I know. You're just mad because I was going to beat you, but you chickened out and ran off." Ash assumed.

"That must be it." Misty agreed.

Ash reached for a PokéBall. "Then let's see how tough you really are." Ash challenged Bulbasaur.

"Please, wait!" Melanie called out to Ash as she ran between Ash and Bulbasaur and stood there, holding her arms out as though to protect the Seed Pokémon. "Please! Bulbasaur is only trying to protect Oddish. Bulbasaur volunteered to guard our whole village."

"Huh?" both Ash and Misty wondered.

"I figured it would be something like that," Naruto said to himself.

"It protects all the injured Pokémon whenever enemies try to attack them," Melanie explained.

"Oh," both Ash and Misty said in understanding.

"Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal Pokémon I know," Melanie said.

"So that's why Bulbasaur attacked Misty. It thought she was trying to hurt Oddish," Naruto said.

"Bulbasaur." the four trainers heard and looked down to see Bulbasaur pushing itself against Ash's leg as if trying to make him leave.

"Now what's going on?" Ash wondered.

"Bulbasaur doesn't like Pokémon trainers. It wants you to leave the village now." Melanie answered.

"But we're not here to catch a Pokémon. We want to help you," Misty said, trying to convince Bulbasaur.

"It's true, Bulbasaur. These are our friends," Melanie said however, Bulbasaur wasn't listening. He just kept pushing against Ash's leg.

"Bulbasaur was worried about the other Pokémon, so he decided to be the village bodyguard," Aaron said, managing to piece together what he had overheard.

"Now that's what I call bravery," Ash said. "It would be great to have a Pokémon like that."

All five humans and all the Pokémon looked up to the sky when they saw a large shadow moving closer to them. The object making that shadow made its decent and landed in the clearing.

"Here we go again," Ash said as he knew just who'd come up with something like this. "Can't the just buzz off."

"Today only, at Jessie Stadium- It's the Team Rocket Pokémon Challenge," Jessie said.

"The flying stadium was my idea," James said.

Then a side of the stadium slid open and a giant vacuum stretched out before it started to suck everything in. "All Pokémon are invited to enter the stadium," Jessie said.

"Step right up," James added.

"Yeah. We're not hosin' you. Well, maybe we are," Meowth said.

"Hyah! Hyah!" Staryu yelled as it was slowly being sucked towards the vacuum.

Ash ran forward and jumped, grabbing Staryu, and stopping it from getting any closer to the stadium's vacuum. "They never run out of ideas, do they?" Ash asked himself.

"Hurry everybody in the cabin!" Brock called out.

Melanie and some of the Pokémon got through the door and into the wooden building. "Wait!" Sakura yelled as she jumped to try and grab Oddish, but the Weed Pokémon escaped her grasp as it was being sucked towards the vacuum. "No! Oddish!"

Naruto saw this and ran towards the vacuum. He jumped up and let the vacuum pull him closer until he reached Oddish. He wrapped his arms around the Pokémon and pushed his feet into the ground. Oddish looked up at the person who caught it.

"You'll be ok, Oddish," Naruto said, but then felt himself slowly getting closer to the vacuum.

Thr Team Rocket Trio on the other hand just smiled at this as they saw Naruto slowly being pulled in. "Well look like we shall be getting one person that the Boss wants."

"Naruto, look out!" Sakura called out.

Naruto looked behind himself and saw the vacuum getting bigger and bigger as he got closer and closer. But then Naruto felt something tie around him and he looked ahead to see Bulbasaur had used Vine Whip to catch him, though Naruto knew Bulbasaur was only doing this to save Oddish. Bulbasaur pulled its vines back to itself, slowly pulling Naruto closer. The blonde ninja tried to help as best he could as he started to walk towards Bulbasaur and against the force of the vacuum while still holding onto Oddish. Once Naruto was beside Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon released its vines and Naruto nodded. Ash had run over to Misty and pushed Staryu into her hands.

"Take Staryu," was all Ash said before running off to help Bulbasaur, once Ash had reached Naruto and Bulbasaur, Naruto just nodded to Ash.

"You get Bulbasaur to safety! I'll help Oddish!" Naruto said as he started to walk ahead while Ash started to push Bulbasaur from behind.

"Keep going, Bulbasaur," Ash said to the Seed Pokémon.

The two trainers struggled against the wind as it pushed against them. Naruto felt his grip loosening around Oddish, but he just tightened it, making sure not to hurt the Pokémon.

"I'm not going to let you go until we reach the cabin, Oddish!" Naruto said to the Pokémon. _"Misty and Sakura would be crushed if they lost a new friend they had recently made."_

Both Naruto and Ash, along with Oddish and Bulbasaur, made it to the cabin while Misty stood there holding the door open for them both. Once they got in, Misty quickly shut the door.

"Whew. That was a close one," Naruto said as he sat down and tried to catch his breath after releasing Oddish, which thanked him for saving it. "Sure thing, Oddish."

Sakura just stomped towards Naruto and he looked up at her, but kept quiet. "I told you not to be so reckless! You could've been sucked up by that thing!" She yelled at the boy.

"Well if I didn't do it then Team Rocket would've gotten Oddish," Naruto said, not raising his voice to Sakura since he still had to catch his breath.

But before Sakura could yell at Naruto some more, they felt the cabin start to shake and figured Team Rocket turned up the suction power of the vacuum. Bulbasaur then jumped outside and headed for the roof.

"Hey, where's Bulbasaur going?" Ash wondered.

"Probably to go fight off Team Rocket," Brock thought aloud.

Outside, Bulbasaur used its Vine Whip to smack the vacuum around a bit. Ash then rushed outside and so did Aaron and they both threw a PokéBall each.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash called out. "I choose you!"

"Pidgeotto! Gust attack!" Ash commanded his Pokémon.

The Flying Pokémon began to flap his wings, creating powerful blasts of wind that collided with the vacuum's suction. The opposing wind forces started to swirl around each other and create a tornado.

"And the tornado's winding up…" James said and started to pose like he was a pitcher for a baseball team.

"But will it strike us out?" Jessie wondered as she stared at the tornado.

"There goes the whole ball game," Meowth said.

The tornado moved towards Team Rocket and sucked them up, along with their stadium.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Meowth yelled from inside the swirling vortex.

"Challenge them to windsurfing?" Jessie joked, the tornado then flung Team Rocket through the air before it died down.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Meowth could be heard yelling.

"Way to go, Pidgeotto!" Ash cheered for his Pokémon.

The two trainers then returned the Flying-type to his respective PokéBall before giving each other a thumbs-up, everyone else who was in the cabin then walked out.

"Is everyone feeling ok?" Melanie asked.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me," Ash answered.

"Yeah, it sure was breath-taking," Naruto chuckled.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur said happily.

"This village is well protected with Bulbasaur here," Ash said as he looked down at the Seed Pokémon.

"Ash, don't you agree that Bulbasaur would be an excellent addition to your team?" Melanie asked the young boy.

"Oh, yeah! Would he ever!" Ash answered enthusiastically.

"I think Bulbasaur should go with you," Melanie said.

"Huh?" Ash asked, completely confused.

"Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker Pokémon, but this village is too small," Melanie said as she picked up the Grass/Poison Pokémon. "The bulb on its back can't grow. It needs to go out into the world now, and I know you'll take good care of it. Please do me this favor. Take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. He'll be a good companion."

"But what will happen to the village without Bulbasaur?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, who's going to protect you?" Brock asked.

"It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job. Maybe too great a job. See, these Pokémon shouldn't remain in this village for ever and ever. After they recover, the Pokémon are supposed to leave. But it's too safe here, so none of them wants to go away. They don't want to return to the outside world," Melanie answered. "But I think it's important that all of them return to the wild. That's where Pokémon belong. And hopefully someday they'll find good trainers like you. Of course, taking care of sick Pokémon will always be my mission, but I know my job isn't finished until they return where they came from. So it's the day a Pokémon leaves that is most rewarding to me."

"Melanie, I…" Brock started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"So, you see, it's time for Bulbasaur to leave here. Please take it with you. It won't be a burden. I promise," Melanie said to Ash. "Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing to do. I want it to be in a place where I'm sure it can grow strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you, Ash."

"Well, if you really want me to," Ash said.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur said to Melanie, only to get a giggle in return.

"What did it say?" Ash asked.

"Bulbasaur will join you on one condition. It wants to battle you in a Pokémon match," Melanie answered. "Right, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulbasaur," the Seed Pokémon answered.

"Hah! If you want a match, you'll get it," Ash said.

"Oh! Please let me battle with Bulbasaur," Misty begged. "Please, pretty please!"

"No way," Ash said.

Oddish stood next to Sakura. Once it had been decided, Ash sent Pikachu to battle Bulbasaur. "Pikachu! Go!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu ran towards Bulbasaur to attack, but Bulbasaur used its Vine Whip to attack, though Pikachu dodged each strike. Bulbasaur then charged at Pikachu and hit it with a full-force Tackle.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out when Pikachu was sent backwards. "Look out, Pikachu."

Bulbasaur used Tackle on Pikachu again, sending the Electric-type back some more, but Pikachu stopped itself in mid-air and landed perfectly on the ground. Pikachu then charged at Bulbasaur and hit it, sending the Grass/Poison Pokémon back this time. Bulbasaur flipped back up and used Vine Whip again, this time wrapping them around Pikachu. Bulbasaur then used the vines to start slamming Pikachu into the ground.

"Ash, Vine Whip is Bulbasaur's special attack!" Brock said.

"Bulbasaur!" the Seed Pokémon said as it continued to slam Pikachu into the ground.

"Aah! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash told his Pokémon. Pikachu did as it was told and released the powerful Electric-type attack, sending it along Bulbasaur's vines and straight to the Seed Pokémon, electrocuting it.

"All right! PokéBall, go!" Ash shouted as he threw an empty PokéBall at Bulbasaur.

It took a while, but Ash had succeeded in capturing Bulbasaur. "We did it! We got Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted as he struck a pose.

"Bulbasaur, I'll miss you," Melanie said.

Everyone then stood in front of the cabin to say their farewells. "Have a safe trip," Melanie said.

"I promise to take good care of Bulbasaur," Ash said.

"Bulbasaur, thank you for watching over us," Melanie said to the Pokémon, which had been let out of its ball to say good-bye to its friends.

"Bulba," the Seed Pokémon said.

"Uh, Melanie, I've been thinking…" Brock started, a blush visible on his face.

"Yes?" Melanie asked.

"Well, since Bulbasaur is leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out," Brock offered.

"It's very kind of you, but we'll be ok. I wouldn't want to keep you from all your wonderful adventures," Melanie said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right," Brock said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Oddish," the little Weed Pokémon said as it walked up to Naruto, causing everyone to turn its attention to it. "Huh? I wonder what Oddish is up to," Sakura said.

"I think I know," Melanie said.

"Huh?" the five trainers wondered.

"I think Oddish wants to go with you," Melanie said.

"With me?" Sakura asked and looked down at Oddish. "Is that what you want?"

"Oddish," the Weed Pokémon said with a nod.

Sakura just nodded and turned to Oddish while holding out an empty PokéBall to it. "Welcome to the group, Oddish," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Oddish smiled as it jumped into the PokéBall, becoming the newest addition to Sakura's team just as Bulbasaur became Ash's. The five trainers then turned around and started to walk away as they waved farewell.

"Good-bye, Melanie," Ash said.

"Good-bye. Good luck," Melanie waved to the trainers.

"Bulbasaur," the Seed Pokémon said, a little sad it had to leave the rest of its friends.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur," Ash said to the Grass/Poison Pokémon. "You'll see your friends again. As soon as the Pokémon feel better, they'll leave this village, too."

"Take good care of each other." Melanie's voice could be heard as the four trainers continued on their journey. "Bye-bye."

Brock just looked back towards Melanie and let out a sigh.

"So! What did Melanie say when you said you loved her?" Misty started to joke around again. "Did you kiss her good-bye?"

"That's enough stupid questions," Brock said as he covered Misty's mouth with his hand. "Would you please stop embarrassing me already? You know, ok, so she's cute. I understand that, but-"

"Uh, did I miss something? What's going on?" Ash wondered as he looked at what was going on with both Brock and Misty. He just looked over to Naruto and Sakura wondering if they knew what was wrong with Brock and Misty.

**A/N well its done and as I said I have sad news which by now you all now.**

First of all I want to thank all of you who have taken time to read my work along with follow/favourite/review it, you don't know how much it meant to me.

I want to start by saying 2014 has been a very turbulent year for me, I lost all my job, not only that but my laptop has not been going all that well for me either.

Now, I have been following Naruto since around 2000 or so, and as such it has been a major part of my life. When I found out it was ending, I was rather sad, yeah it was gonna end at some point but like with all the things we love, we'd rather it ends later rather than sooner. Then the movie announcement came up and I was excited. Naturally.

Then the extended trailer came out… along with the movie soundtrack cover… and the scans of Naruto's kids with Hinata.

For a NaruSaku fan as I, I simply couldn't believe it I even thought it was just a joke.

The whole NaruHina relationship is a joke. Simple. Even Naruto x Movie girls has more development than NaruHina and that's a fact. What, Hinata says she loves Naruto and they held hands and bam its canon?! That's a joke.

Kishimoto has been hinting at NaruSaku the whole time no matter what others may say. You cannot deny that. All the parallels with MinaKushi and JirTsu, even Obito/Rin all the foreshadowing and then he goes and pulls this out of his ass… just wow. Even non pairing fans were saying it's a joke with how they just get together out of nowhere.

Yeah Sakura reaffirmed her love for Sasuke on chapter 69whatever, but it has been shown she does harbour some romantic feelings for Naruto. What happened to that?

And while we're talking about feelings, yes Hinata confessed her love for Naruto, but when has he ever shown any romantic interest at her? And I'm talking about canon as in MANGAVERSE not anime canon that NaruHina fans like to quote like it's some bible scripture or something.

I've seen people talking about how DB/DBZ was Kishi's inspiration and Goku ended up with Chi Chi over Bulma and so it's only right Naruto picks Hinata over Sakura. Well, I don't recall Goku ever being attracted to Bulma or vice versa. And besides, Toriyama didn't put as much romance as Kishi put into his manga, Toriyama made it about having the desire to protect and the love for fighting, being the strongest under the heavens. Kishi did have the desire to protect as a main theme, but by God romance was a huge part of the Naruto manga.

Before I round up I just want to add one more thing.

I'm sorry to say Kishimoto, when you deus ex machina a pairing to work as the final note of the series as a way of 'connecting to the next generation' I cannot for the life of me consider the series to be a success. I'm very sad because it feels like a piece of me has been destroyed. But hey, it's your series, do what you will, we're only the fans right? Naruto made a big issue about never giving up and all that, but he sure gave up on his heart.

One of the reasons why I loved the Naruto series so much was because out of all the manga I've read, Naruto was the only one I could relate to the easiest.

Anyway sorry for the long wait as I feel this chapter was not my best really heance a co writer is what I need right now for this story to be updated more I just hope that one of you readers can do this as I said at the start just PM me and we can talk.


	10. Christmas special

**A/N well guys I want to do a one-short for Christmas that is set in season 1 or 2 guys and girls with a lot of pokeshipping for ya and some NaruSaku as well which I hope that you all love. After all I did want this to come out sooner thanks to the Last which I hear is not doing well, but hey I could be wrong I wanted to make this since the next few weeks I will be busy so I thought I would do this for you all.**

**Christmas special **

Snow fell heavily outside, beautiful ice crystals swirling in the frosty night air. Inside it was warm and warm, the room buzzing with conversation and cheer. Ash raised an eyebrow, looking outside the window and then back to the crowd inside. His heart hammered anxiously in his chest and was accompanied by a warm feeling that made him strangely happy.

But what was causing those feelings? Could it be Christmas? Was it the excitement of getting presents and the joy and fun of the party? Maybe it was the delightful snow and the impatience for day to break so he could play in it.

_There's a feeling I'm getting_

_I just can't explain_

_Making me glad tonight_

_Maybe it's Christmas,_

_Maybe the snow_

_Maybe the mistletoe_

_'No.'_ Ash answered himself, knowing that those weren't the reasons for his unexplainable excitement. Something suddenly caught his eye and his heart skipped a beat. This must be the reason! He turned to see the object of his emotions.

His eyes widened and he felt his face turn red. _'This is what's making me so happy?'_ The noise from the party was now distorted and faded, all Ash could see was the mistletoe and all he could hear was his own heartbeat.

Slowly, step by step, he walked towards the mistletoe, drawn to it like a Venomoth to a flame he looked over as he saw that Naruto was trying his best to get Sakura under some mistletoe, which made him laugh lightly.

"Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a grin crossed over his face. "It's a party some come on and dance."

Sakura on the other hand was not failing for the trick that Naruto was trying to pull as she saw where he was trying to take her. "No you don't Naruto, I know what you're trying to do, and I won't fall for it you hear." She said with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto just gave the girl a playful grin at her, as he acted like he didn't know what she was talking about. "What are you talking about Sakura all I want is a little dance." Naruto replied still trying to act innocent.

However Sakura just looked over to where Misty was and knew the redhead was looking at her, and all Sakura could do was hope that Naruto saw Misty was there right now. "But Naruto there is something you need to know." Sakura started as she looked at her team-mate and friend. "Misty is already there, and I think that she is waiting for Ash so shouldn't we let them kiss." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a grin as she knew that he had stopped. "And we both know how Ash is, so shouldn't we try to help them."

Once she had said this Sakura saw the look that Naruto had in his eyes and knew that his inner prankster was thinking of something to use on the two. "Oh Sakura-chan why did you have to go and say something like that?" he asked and looked over to Ash, and saw that he was doing the best that he could to keep away from Misty and the mistletoe. "Alright Sakura chan I'm in. Operation lets get them to kiss is a go." Naruto said as he punched a fits into the air.

Misty's sea green eyes scanned the party, picking out familiar faces in the crowd. One of the Nurse Joys, Brock-unaware that Joy was behind him, Professor Oak, Tracey, many other faces-but no Ash. Wondering where the reckless Pokémon trainer could be, she searched for him.

During her search the mistletoe caught her eye. She stared at it, her heart thudding with a yearning ache and color appearing on her cheeks. _'Ash…'_ The secret hidden in her heart screamed to get out, splashing her with a powerful wave of emotion.

_There's a secret I'm keeping, that no one can hear_

_I'm feeling deep in my heart_

_Maybe this Christmas my true love will show_

_Under the mistletoe_

Ash had made it to the mistletoe and stood under it, not knowing what to do now or why he was there. Who exactly am I waiting for? He wondered and looked around. The noises of the party had returned and so he was more aware of his surroundings.

_Jolly Old St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_

_There's something very special that I'd like to say to you_

_Merry, Merry Christmas_

_And I'd like you to know_

_Misty just smiled as she too looked around as her Pokémon were also enjoying the party. "Now you be good Togepi." Misty said as the little egg Pokémon gave a happy chirp to her mother._

_I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe_

Sakura on the other hand just at her two friends that she had gotten to know since she came to this world and smiled as she saw that Misty was standing under the mistletoe and knew what she was planning, and she couldn't help but smile at the red head. "Hi Misty this sure is an awesome a party huh." Sakura said as she moved over to her friend, as Sakura made sure not to get under the mistletoe her self as that was the last thing she needed right now.

Misty just giggled as she nodded at Sakura and looked over to Naruto. "I see that Naruto tried to get you under the mistletoe?"

Sakura just looked at Misty with a shocked face. "Oh come on Misty that is not funny you know." Sakura said as Misty saw the girls face starting to go red.

However all Misty could do was laugh even more than she was before as she looked at Sakura, as Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend as she wondered what was so funny. "What's so funny Misty?"

Misty simple crossed her arms as she looked at the pink hair girl with a cheeky smile. "Oh Sakura, I can tell just by how red your face is right now." Misty replied with a grin forming. "We girls know after all."

With one last smiled Misty left Sakura as she needed to be ready.

_Now there's a crowd at the party_

_Our friends are all here_

_Everyone's warm and bright_

_Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow_

_Under the mistletoe_

_Maybe I'll just stand here_

_And no one will know_

_I'm under the mistletoe_

"Wow. This party sure is crowded." He said aloud and noticed the food on the tables. "Hey wait a minute! There are Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some Pikachu!" Ash said excitedly, his eyes becoming bubbly.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with equal enthusiasm as Ash left his post and started towards the food. After he had taken only a few steps away from the mistletoe, Misty appeared suddenly.

"Hi Ash glad I could catch you." Misty greeted as she gave a smile to him hopping that this would work.

Ash almost jumped in surprise and he became anxious. "Oh, hi Misty." He said nervously. He was very careful of the mistletoe a few steps behind him and started to sweat. _'Of course it was Misty I was waiting for... But I can't do this.'_

"Great party right Ash?" She continued and took a step forward while Ash in turn took a step back.

Ash froze as he realized what Misty was trying to do. She was trying to push him back under the mistletoe. "Yeah, we were just going to get something to eat." He said dismissively, looking past her at the food.

"Did you see Nurse Joy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Y-Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock." He joked, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Please? He begged silently.

"Yeah, maybe not Ash that is the last thing we need." Misty said with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways, may we please pass you? We're pretty hungry." He finally asked.

"Oh... Sure." Misty sounded disappointed. She tried to step aside but Ash was already going towards that direction. He tried to then step to the other side of her but she moved to try and get out of his way. It was just an awkward process that lasted a little bit before Ash finally broke past Misty and went to the tables.

_'Whew, that was close.'_ Ash sighed with relief as he got his food. _'I almost got caught under the mistletoe.'_

Misty had spotted Ash walking under the mistletoe she was staring at. Her heart skipped a beat and surged with hope as he just stood under it. It was as if he was waiting for her. She walked towards him, Butterfree's fluttering in her stomach.

She reached him when he was a couple steps away from the mistletoe, walking somewhere. When she reached him the fear was evident on his face. She just didn't know if the fear came from being shy or that he didn't want to be kissed.

'_This may be my only chance and he's so close!'_ Misty thought and sneakily started to push him back towards the mistletoe. Frustration hit her when he caught on to her plan and refused to budge.

She became hurt by how desperately he wanted to get away from her so when he asked to get past her, she couldn't hide her tone of hurt and disappointment.

_Jolly Old St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_

_There's something very special that I'd like to say to you_

_Merry, Merry Christmas_

_And I'd like you to know_

_I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe_

After he got past her, she stared after him sadly. _'Maybe he just doesn't know how I truly feel about him.'_ She tried to cheer herself up hopefully. _'He may find out, you just never know…'_

"These cookies are delicious!" Ash said through his cookie filled mouth, shoving another handful in.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed as he stuffed his face in turn.

Ash swallowed his last mouthful of cookies. "Let's go tell Brock about these cookies!" Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and the two went to look for their friend. Brock was standing among the crowd with his head down as he moped.

"Hey Brock, what's wrong?" Ash asked as he reached him.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked curiously.

"Nurse Joy rejected me." Brock said sadly.

"Hmm? I thought you would be used to that by now. Come on! You should go get some Christmas cookies, they should cheer you up!"

_Jolly Old St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_

_There's something very special that I'd like to say to you_

_Merry, Merry Christmas_

_And I'd like you to know_

_I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe_

Brock was unsure for a second but then his head suddenly popped up and he grinned excitedly. "Maybe I can share a cookie with Joy!" He danced off.

Ash blinked and then shrugged, looking for more people to tell about the cookies. Everyone seemed to have cookies on their plates. Ash frowned in disappointment. He wanted to spread cookie joy. Then he saw Misty without a plate and smiled. Maybe he could spread cookie joy after all. He walked towards her, forgetting what had happened earlier.

_Now there's a crowd at the party_

_Our friends are all here_

_Everyone's warm and bright_

_Maybe he'll find out_

_You just never know_

Naruto on the other hand was getting ready as he looked over to Sakura as the two ninja nodded as Sakura was already holding another mistletoe in her hand just in case Ash decided to run off from Misty, the two already had a radio on them so that they could talk to each other.

"Alright Sakura chan I'm ready, what about you?" Naruto whispered into his radio.

With a light laugh on the other side Sakura just gave a light laugh. "Well I'm all set got some more mistletoe from Mrs Ketchum and she was more than happy to help when I told her what we are planning." Sakura said as she was already on the ceiling as she began, too look around the party for her to targets and soon smiled as she saw them. "Naruto I see them remember we need to wait." Sakura said with a whisper.

_Maybe I'll stand here_

_Maybe I'll go_

_Ash just looked around once more as he saw Naruto he was talking but to who he had no idea as he needed to be on the lookout for Misty. _

_"Alright there getting closer to each other." Sakura said with a grin on her face as she watched what was going on._

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I might let him know_

Misty was looking around and began to wonder what happened to Sakura as she had last seen her talking to Ash's mum and that was the last time she had seen the girl. "I just wonder where Sakura went off too." Misty asked as she looked around the room and only saw Naruto who looked like he was saying something but with the music on it was hard to hear what he was saying.

_Maybe this Christmas_

_I might just get... Uh oh..._

When Misty saw him walking towards her, her face brightened. _'This is it.'_

"Hi Ash, did you get something to eat?" Misty asked when Ash reached her. "Uh, yeah-" Ash started, about to tell her about the cookies but pausing when her expression changed.

She stared at him with half closed eyes, a soft smile on her face. "Um, Ash?" She asked sweetly. "Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?"

"Huh?" Ash asked dumbly, looking up to see the plant of doom in between them. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed with wide eyes and a scarlet face.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Misty yelled angrily at Ash as he bolted away.

"I'm going to get some Christmas cookies!" Ash called without stopping.

"You just got some cookies!" Misty snapped.

"I-I know, come on Pikachu!"

"What's his problem Pikachu?" Misty growled, glowering at Ash.

"Pika." Pikachu twitched his ears.

"Come on Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he looked down at his friend.

"Uh, Ash Watch out for-" Misty tried to warn him but was too late.

Ash wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into a table, stumbling and falling face first into the cake wile also knocking over some of the other food.

"Never mind..." She said.

Watching the two trainers were both Sakura and Naruto gave a sigh at what they saw and knew that they needed to now put their plan into action before Ash ran away. "Hey Ash let me help you up." He said as he looked up to Sakura and gave a node and a smile.

Sakura just nodded as she moved to where Ash and Naruto was and watched as she saw Misty was making her way over to the two. "Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked as she moved closer to him.

"Yeah..." Ash began as he started to get up and saw the frown that was on Misty's face. "I'm alright."

"Well good, so why did you run off like that?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Ash a little scowl.

Ash on the other hand just began to get very nervous as he saw the look on Misty's face as he started to back away from her not knowing that right behind him Naruto was smiling away, as he saw Sakura right about Ash and Misty with the mistletoe in hand as she made her way above the two.

"Well Ash I want to know as well?" Naruto said has he looked over at Ash with a grin on his face. "I mean I thought that what your meant to do kiss the one that under the mistletoe?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Well you see Uhmmm." Ash said as he tried the best that he could to at least think of a reason as to why he didn't kiss Misty.

However all Naruto did was smile more and more and Misty began to wonder what he was smiling about and she soon looked up and saw Sakura holding onto some mistletoe and smiling down. "Hey you two what's up?" She asked with a grin as Ash looked up and he soon saw what Sakura was holding.

The moment Ash saw that mistletoe in Sakura's hand his face went blue as Naruto was stopping him from running away. "Sorry Ash I'm not one for the rules but with this one well I think I will follow it."

When Ash heard this from Naruto he just shot the blonde ninja a look that said I will be getting you and Sakura back for this some how and he was going to make sure that he did as well. But right now he needed to deal with the present situation at hand, and that was Misty and the mistletoe that was above the two.

He could already see the blush that was forming on Misty's face and he may not have been that smart but he could tell that she was a little embarrassed by all this. "Look Misty let's just get this over with as fast as we can." Ash said as his face started to go red and looked away, not sure really what else to say.

Misty simple nodded as she looked up at Sakura, once Ash was not looking at her that is and smiled up at her. "Thank you." Misty mouthed to her friend as Sakura simple smiled back as Misty closed her eyes along with Ash as both moved closer and closer to each other with many of their friends watching the two knowing that in a moment their lips would be touching the others something that was making many smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN, well guys that is the end of the chapter a little short I know but I was debating a long time on should I have Ash and Misty kiss but in the end I thought that they should and all thanks to ourtwo ninja lol and yes I know many of you hate me right now for not showing or in this case telling the kiss lol but hey later on the really will kiss same with Sakura and Naruto you all need to wait for it is all.**


End file.
